En la oscuridad
by Ginebra
Summary: Es la secuela de mi fic De la mano de la oscuridad. 10 años han pasado desde el día que abandonó Hogwarts , ahora es tiempo de hacer frente a las verdades del pasado , así como a las fuerzas de Avalon y Sindevel. Dark Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 : Las vueltas de la vida**

-

-

Hay muchos tipos de amor ,unos nacidos de la pasión, otros del compañerismo y otro , como el amor fraternal.

No es extraño escuchar que un par de hermanos se lleven mal, en especial si son de sexos diferentes y tienen edad similares. Hay quienes dicen que los hombres son el opuesto de las mujeres y que , de cierta forma, se repelen . Con los hermanos, pasa algo similar, sin embargo, en raras ocasiones, es diferente.

Y Elliot podía dar fe de un par de hermanos, que se protegían a capa y espada , un par que sólo guardaba sus lealtades mientras el otro estuviese vivo y sano. Elliot estaba seguro que , de pasarle algo a uno de ellos, el hermano sano iría hasta los confines del mundo con tal de salvarle o, buscar venganza .

Ese sería un día interesante… aquél en que esa parejita de hermanos fuese sólo un triste y apático singular.

Pero ese no era el día.

Dumbledore estaba preocupado, durante los últimos diez años , la guerra había dado un giro catastrófico en contra del lado de la luz. Era como si Voldemort tuviese espías en todos lados, incluso en un circulo tan leal como en la Orden , de otro modo…. ¿Cómo se explica que Tom averiguase la ubicación del cuartel general y hubiese quemado el número 11 hasta los cimientos? .

Sin embargo, estaba seguro que nadie de sus filas estaba pasando información al enemigo, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, se había visto en la dolorosa misión de dar veritaserum a todos los miembros ( que quedaron vivos, luego del ataque) .

Nadie, todos estaban limpios. ¿Entonces cómo? ¿Cómo Tom obtenía información tan confidencial como esa? ¿Cuál era su fuente?.

Ah , si solo pudiese saberlo.

Las rosas blancas crecían vivamente en los invernaderos , con un aire de morbosa contradicción, se alzaban puras en el lugar más tenebroso de Inglaterra y, posiblemente , toda Europa.

Cortó una de esas rosas y aspiró el suave aroma. De pétalos suaves , como el terciopelo , tan viva y pura. Pero ella sabía que nada era inmune a la putrefacción, nada era inmaculado , mucho menos esa rosa. Después de todo, ya estaba condenada a morir marchita y convertirse en nada más que material de descomposición.

Cerró los ojos y la dejó caer .

Era como un ritual , todas las mañanas se levantaba e iba a ese invernadero que ella misma había construido años atrás. Trabajaba una hora en sus rosas y cortaba la más bella de todas, para luego maravillarse por su belleza y sufrir por su muerte. Y la dejaba caer sobre la tierra, sabiendo que serviría como abono para otras rosas que cortaría en años venideros, otras rosas como ella , que un día serían cenizas.

-Anne-

La pelirroja giró los ojos hacia el muchacho que ingresaba a su santuario.

-Veo que estás como siempre – susurró él con una suave sonrisa – Las rosas se ven muy bellas hoy –

Ella no dijo nada .

-He tenido una reunión – dijo de forma elocuente , haciendo caso omiso de la escasas atención que la joven ponía en él .

- … todo salió como se esperaba y maestro Voldemort me ha pedido que te remita sus felicitaciones, tu información fue vital para purgar el cuartel de la Orden-

Ella siguió mirando sus rosas y no miró a su hermano .

-Sólo era eso…- susurró el muchacho , dando una preocupada mirada a la joven . –Anne…-

Si eso era todo, agradecería que me dejaras sola , aún es mi hora – susurró sin emoción en la voz.

Harry asintió, "Mi hora" , a veces se preocupaba por ese extraño ritual de su hermana… Tal vez no había sido una buena idea el que construyera ese invernadero.

Meneó la cabeza. Bellatrix solía decir que era cosa de la edad . " Cosas de chicas".

Harry se contentó con ese pensamiento.

---------------.............-----------------................---------------................----------------................---------------................---------------------...............---------------------........................

Se sentían a su alrededor diversos ruidos nocturnos , extraños, que le hacían girar el rostro en cada esquina , pensando que vería a sus perseguidores en cualquier momento, un destello y su huida sería frustrada. Asimismo podía poner una mano en su pecho y sentir los furiosos golpeteos de su joven corazón , como el de un pequeño conejo asustado. De ser otra la ocasión hubiese reído por lo tonto de la analogía, pero no era el caso.

Siguió caminando por las oscuras callejuelas , un paso tras otro , como los sonidos de un reloj, sin embargo el débil patrón fue roto.

Más pasos se unieron a los suyos.

Apretó sus manos y comenzó a correr , sin mirar , sin pensar , sencillamente como una animalito de las montañas , asustadizo y corriendo , evitando un desastroso encuentro con lo oscuro.

Pero la oscuridad no pensaba dejarle escapar y lo supo al sentir unas toscas manos en sus hombros y unas voces rasgadas por la maldad .

Tres extraños lo habían acorralado.

Al alzar sus ojos negros a ellos , pudo notar que no eran quienes esperaba , no, estos no eran los perseguidores que esperaba . Sino la dura realidad de los suburbios londinenses.

- Es toda una lindura –susurró uno de ellos, de pequeños ojos celestes , parecía ser el jefe.

Nos podríamos divertir con ella, ¿no jefe? – dijo otro , el que le tenía agarrado por los hombros , un sujeto de horribles uñas alargadas .

El tercero , que llevaba unos anteojos, miró a los otros dos sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, dándole la angustiante idea de que no era la primera vez que se veía envuelto en semejante situación. Y casi con aire de comerciante, tomó uno de sus cabellos.

-Parece extranjera – apuntó el de los anteojos – oye, quítate de encima, quiero verla con más luz –

El de las uñas alargadas le zarandeó dejándole mareado , luego sintió que le obligaban a caminar , hasta que llegaron aun farol.

- Jodida suerte…- susurró el de ojos celeste . Un poco menos mareado , observó a los hombres , quienes le observaban con diversos grados de impresión, rozando la idiotez, aunque el de los anteojos lo disimulaba bastante bien .

Dio un paso atrás , al ver que el de las asquerosas uñas se le acercaba sin dejar de mirarle.

- Ni la toques – dijo el de los anteojos , golpeándole la mano – es demasiado buena para dejar que la manches –dijo en tono imperativo . – Los nobles se la pelearán –dijo suavemente .

De pronto, el de ojos celestes , comenzó a reír escandalosamente, haciéndole sentir un escalofríos.

Sí, nos forraremos de dinero – luego le observó con un aire de seriedad inusitada – aunque , nunca había visto a alguien con el cabello blanco –susurró .

Los otros dos asintieron .

Sabía que debía hacer algo, salir de allí, cuanto antes, pero esos tres lo tenían acorralado, además…

- Aunque… hay algo extraño – susurró el de anteojos tirándole de la mano – su rostro es… -

- ¡Suéltame!- ya era demasiado , ese agarre había sido de lo más brusco. Era hora de hacer algo y seguir con su camino .

Pero fue peor, el sujeto de los anteojos le tomó de la otra mano , doblándola ,inmovilizándole.

- Debes aprender a ser sumisa, niña – susurro con aire académico – o recibirás muchos golpes de tus futuros amos -

El de las uñas comenzó a mordérselas , observándole con sus ojos escalofriantes, por otro lado el que parecía ser el jefe volvió a reír.

-Nos forraremos en dinero-

Y luego, sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza y la oscuridad le consumió.

- No parece muerta-

-… sería mejor que lo estuviera- susurró otra voz .

-¡Quiero a mi mamá!-

-¡Déjennos salir, desgraciados!-

Dolía, su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente y comenzaba a ser conciente de los ruidos a su alrededor .

-¡Cállense de una vez, ¿es que no lo entienden?, ¡no van a dejarnos ir!- gritó otra voz sobre el resto, una femenina.

Esa voz terminó por despertarle y es que… ¿quién podía dormir , luego de semejante alarido?.

Pequeña, húmeda y sucia , no habían mejores palabras para describir ese lugar .

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, escuchando levemente lo que esa niña gritaba .

-¡ … así que no sirve gritar, debemos guardar fuerzas , qué no han notado que hemos sido secuestrados!? –

Secuestro…

Su huida de casa, sus perseguidores , esa noche, los tres hombres …

Secuestro.

¿Había sido…era verdad?.

Vio a su alrededor niños de todas las edades , niños de ropas comunes, otras más finas, cabellos negros, rojos, rubios , ojos … pequeños ojos infantiles despavoridos, temerosos del oscuro futuro que parecía ser inminente.

Una pequeña, húmeda y sucia habitación repleta de niños secuestrados.

Habitación en la cual se encontraba.

Esa era la realidad.

Cómo terminé en esto- susurró inconcientemente , llevándose una mano a los labios . De pronto un pensamiento de temor recorrió su cuerpo y se levantó de un salto, asustando a los niños que le rodeaban.

No… todo estaba bien, ellos no… no. De alguna forma lo sabía, aparte del golpe en la cabeza , el resto de su cuerpo no había sufrido ningún tipo de abuso.

De cierta manera era un pensamiento reconfortante.

Su ropa estaba completa, desde su pañuelo violeta en su cuello con su broche de mariposa azul , siguiendo con su camisa de seda blanca y pantalones plateados .Sí… hasta su capa azul estaba allí.

-Toma –susurró alguien a su lado extendiéndole un pañuelo .Era la niña que había gritado hace poco. –Tienes sangre en la frente –

Rápidamente se limpió con el pañuelo –Gracias-dijo sinceramente , viendo a la niña por primera vez, sus ojos eran como el ámbar, mientras que su cabello brillaba con la fuerza del fuego.

Su mirada le indicó que , a pesar de las circunstancias actuales, no se había rendido .

-Soy Elizabeth – dijo ella – y hasta donde sé somos cautivos hasta dentro de dos horas-

-¿Dos horas?-

La niña asintió sentándose en el suelo, notando las miradas del resto en ellos, pendientes de su conversación.

-La subasta –dijo con odio- será dentro de dos horas, Edgard tiene su reloj-dijo mirando a un niño de cabello arena - Realmente has tenido mala suerte-susurró Elizabeth – Te han traído en la madrugada , si hubiese sido un poco más tarde no hubieses alcanzado la subasta-

Asintió , sin saber qué decir ¿mala suerte? . Bueno… últimamente estaba teniendo una buena cuota de eso. Primero el asunto de su madre y ahora lo secuestraban .

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó súbitamente el niño llamado Edgard.

-¡Edgard, dónde están tus modales!-reclamó Elizabeth. El otro niño hizo una mueca.

En la mansión , alteza-susurró oscuramente . Ella miró el suelo y suspiró.

- De cualquier forma, no es motivo para ser descortés, no importa en que situación estemos, jamás hemos de perder nuestra humanidad , ¿sino qué nos separaría de las escorias de la otra habitación?-

Edgard susurró unas disculpas.

-Aldren, mi nombre es Aldren – dijo súbitamente . Edgard alzó los ojos a él.

- ¿Aldren?, nunca había escuchado ese nombre – Elizabeth meditaba o eso parecía.

-Es… extranjero – dijo evitando dar más explicaciones- de cualquier forma… te llamas Elizabeth ¿cierto?-

Ella asintió – Sí, Elizabeth Randfield –

-La condesa de Yorkshire – apuntó Edgard , haciendo énfasis en el "condesa" – Y esos infelices ni siquiera han sabido tratarle acorde a su estatus-

Elizabeth sonrió – Me parece que es por eso que estoy aquí, Ed-susurró- lo que me hace sentir terriblemente mal, debido a que es mi culpa que estés también en este lugar. –

El muchacho negó con la cabeza - ¡Es mi deber ,alteza! –

Aldren admiró los ojos del chico, de pronto le recordaron a los de la tía Stena, siempre dispuesta a cumplir con su deber.

-El deber de un caballero-susurró Aldren – es un código que trasciende las fronteras de los reinos –

Edgard asintió – Para ser una chica, conoces profundamente los sentimientos enraizados en el alma de un soldado. –

Aldren miró extrañado a Edgard …

-Para… ¿ ser una chica? – preguntó pensando que debía hacer escuchado mal o su capacidad auditiva comenzaba a menguar, debido a la serie de hechos desafortunados de las últimas horas.

Elizabeth habló- Sí, nunca había visto un cabello tan bien cuidado, incluso ,a pesar del cautiverio, se ve como recién peinado – dijo con evidente admiración – y es blanco- dijo por lo bajo .

- Sí, ahora entiendo eso de que tu nombre es extranjero ¿de qué país eres?- preguntó la niña, mientras aún las palabras "para ser una chica" resonaban en la mente de Aldren .

¡Era ya demasiado! , ¡su fuga estaba demostrando ser un desastre! ¡para colmo lo secuestraban y ahora esto!

¡Una chica!.

- Soy… Aldren… -apuntó de forma inconciente – No una chica- finalizó cerrando los ojos.

- ¡¿he?! – Edgard saltó de su asiento - ¡Mentira! ¡Si rivalizas en belleza con su alteza!- El chico se veía algo verde…

Elizabeth alzó los ojos sin creerlo – Vaya… - dijo sin saber qué creer – cinco horas con nosotros , pensando que eras una… ¡oh! , realmente lo siento-dijo al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Aldren.

- Pero…si llevo ropas de chico-apuntó hacia sus pantalones – llevo pantalones-

Elizabeth frunció el ceño , mientras Ed balbuceaba un "trauma, imposible, no soy gay".

- ¿Y qué con eso?-preguntó la chica extrañada – Yo también he llevado jeans y soy chica –

- ¿Jeans? Qué es " jeans" –

- ¿Es una broma?- Elizabeth lo miraba extrañada – Aldren… ¿de qué parte del mundo vienes? , he de suponer que las mujeres en tu país no usan pantalones –

Aldren asintió- Sólo los hombres llevan pantalones… -miró a Edgard que seguía en su mundo .

- ¿De Medio Oriente? – preguntó Elizabeth

El muchacho negó . – Es un país muy lejano –

-Ya veo… - y Aldren vio la duda en sus ojos, luego Edgard murmuró algo .

-¡Y tú deja de balbucear incoherencias! –

Edgard dio un bote y se disculpó- No sé como pude equivocarme tanto – dijo con arrepentimiento- Es impensable que mi entrenamiento fuese defectuoso o quizás sea este encierro, debe ser eso-finalizó el adolescente – Acepte mis disculpas , Aldren , nunca me he sentido tan avergonzado –

Aldren asintió , viendo la sinceridad en el chico .

Inevitablemente la hora de la subasta llegó. Así como el momento en el que miles de gritos se oyeron , espantando a los niños que esperaban…

Aldren supo que lago iba terriblemente mal , en cuanto escuchó gritos provenientes de la otra habitación .

-¡Es la policía!- gritó una niña cerca de ellos. Mientras el resto se alejaba de la puerta- ¡son disparos!. –

Luego la puerta se abrió, pero no era la policía , sino uno de los secuestradores, quien comenzó a disparar hacia los niños.

Fue un desastre.

-¡No, Ed , Ed!- Elizabeth comenzó a llorar, mientras Ed se sujetaba el vientre – Mi señora –susurró él , antes de caer al suelo.

Eso fue lo último que vio Aldren antes de sentir un terrible golpe en su nuca.

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose peor que nunca. Alarmado notó como una serie de … ¿qué eran esas largas cosas?.

El niño se levantó de súbito y arrancó la "extraña cosa" que estaba conectada a su vena .

Comenzó a salir sangre.

-Maldición – dijo poniendo la almohada sobre al herida, para luego ejercer presión , de alguna forma supo que eso pararía la hemorragia.

Investigó el lugar , todo era blanco , habían cortinas y… una mesa . Notó que llevaba un pijama y no llevaba zapatos . Se levantó de la cama, notando un súbito mareo que ignoró, y se vio en un diminuto espejo que reposaba sobre la mesa.

Tenía el cabello blanco, largo y unos ojos negros interrogantes. Su piel era igual de blanca , como la de las sábanas de esa cama…

¿Dónde estaba?.

¿Qué le había ocurrido?.

Y por sobre todo… - ¿Quién soy?-

Su voz era suave, aunque notó su garganta rasposa, como si hubiese gritado y… no, no recordaba nada…

Nada. Ni su nombre, o algo… nada, todo blanco, como las sábanas.

Blanco …

-Hey , niño ¿qué haces levantado?-

Una mujer de aspecto severo lo jaló del brazo - Debes descansar, hasta estado en coma tres meses – apuntó ella – por suerte ya has despertado , finalmente los detectives podrán interrogarte – ella lo observó sospechosamente .

-No serás un ladrón… ¿o sí?-

Sus ojos verdes lo asustaron y no supo cómo pero se soltó de ella y echó a correr por el pasillo.

Una niña llorando, mucha sangre, gritos… una imagen y luego…

Se detuvo al no escuchar los gritos de la mujer, aunque podía notar como el resto de las personas del lugar lo observaban sospechosamente.

-Niño… ¿eres un paciente?- preguntó un hombre en batas .

-¡Dr. Stan!-

La mujer venía corriendo. ¡No!.

Volvió a correr, pudo escuchar los gritos de la mujer y los del hombre, y siguió corriendo…

--------------------------------------------------------..................----------------..............--------------.-....................................------------------------------------

-

Era un parque solitario, casi ruinoso, cualquiera hubiese notado que no era un buen lugar, pero no le importó , se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos y respiró con dificultad.

Había escapado, lejos quedaba ya ese extraño lugar donde todo era blanco . Ahora estaba a salvo.

¿Cierto?.

Pero por qué sentía tanto miedo … ¿Por qué? ¡era obvio! , no sabía qué hacer, ni quién era, estaba solo, descalzo y en pijamas…

Se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar . ¿quién era?. ¿Quién era?.

Se sobresaltó al ver a un animal… a su lado. Era la primera vez que veía algo así, o que recordase, aunque su intuición , si es que existía , le decía que era un animal indefenso.

Además era algo lindo. Tenía los ojos verdes y el pelaje negro, totalmente distinto a él . La criatura emitió un lastimero chillido .

- Oh, te duele la pata- dijo él tomando a la criaturita , mirando una profunda herida en ella.

No supo por qué , pero puso una de sus manos sobre esa herida y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos… no había herida y la criatura lamía sus manos , moviendo la cola de forma constante.

¿El lo había hecho?. ¿Cómo? .

Tal vez todos podían hacer ese tipo de cosas, así que no le dio más vueltas y se aferró más a la criatura , la noche caía y se alegraba de no estar solo.

-------------------------------------------------------..................----------------..............--------------.-....................................------------------------------------

-

Llovía , no, era un maldito aluvión y le dolía la pierna, estúpido Malfoy… si no hubiese hecho una estrategia tan penosa, las bajas hubiesen sido mínimas, al menos se alegraba al saber que el Lord lo reprendería por ello.

Pero aún así le dolía la pierna, esa quemadura necesitaba tratamiento, al menos ya había estaba llegando a su casa.

Al aparecer , vio la lluvia caer, la noche sin estrellas y una cúpula dorada en medio del parque…

_¿Qué?. _

Se aferró a su varita y caminó hasta la cúpula dorada .

Snape no suele ser una persona confiada , ni que se sorprenda con facilidad, pero al ver a un mocoso dormido acurrucado a un gato , dentro la cúpula dorada , no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- Qué rayos – susurró sacando su varita. La lluvia arreciaba más indómita que antes.

Finite encantetum-

Pero la brillante estructura seguía allí.

- ¡Qué demonios!-

El gato se despertó y comenzó a arañar por dentro la cúpula.

Severus no se animaba a tocar la cúpula, podía ver como la magia brillaba . No… eso no era un hechizo que conociera. Esa magia era extraña…

Pero , si el gato la había tocado y seguía intacto…

El niño se removió inquieto al escuchar unos ruidos del exterior . Snape golpeó con más energía.

Hasta que el niño despertó , giró hacia el gato y le acarició la cabeza, luego, muy lentamente se giró hacia él.

Abrió enormemente los ojos y la cúpula desapareció.

Snape miró al niño de forma calculadora . Por su parte el niño parecía genuinamente asustado.

-Tranquilízate – ordenó Snape – Note haré daño – aseguró, después de todo , no quería comenzar un combate en medio de una plaza desierta , mientras llovía . Además él tenía práctica con mocosos , después de todo había pasado buena parte de su vida aterrorizando a los alumnos de Hogwarts .

Podía con un niñito asustado en medio de la lluvia.

- Ven conmigo – dijo Snape,s in sutileza tomando al niño del brazo, el gato se erizó en forma defensiva .

EL niño se quedó estático , al sentir el contacto de Snape sobre su piel . Era un agarre demandante, pero por alguna razón sintió que este hombre era distinto y no lo dañaría.

"_Puedes confiar en tu intuición, pequeño Al" _

El niño no supo de donde vino esa memoria o si era su mente la que le jugaba malas pasadas, pero esa recomendación… Era como si alguien que quería mucho , se lo hubiese dicho.

Pensó en eso, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el hombre , sin notar la mirada persistente del ojinegro en él.

Ningún niño en su sana juicio parecería tan tranquilo en una casa ajena, menos si dicha propiedad pertenecía a un hombre que acababa de conocer en la calle.

Pero ese mocoso se veía muy a gusto bebiendo su té en la mesa . Ah claro… y el gato… ¿cómo olvidar esa bola de pelos que lo había arañado hace menos de cinco minutos? .

Snape encontraba al gato insufriblemente parecido a Mc Gonagall…

- Y … ¿ud. vive solo, Sr.? –

Snape alzó una ceja . Así que el mocoso había decidido hablar , luego de no decir una palabra durante horas…

Desde que habían llegado , Severus había comenzado a interrogar al niño . ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Quiénes eran? . ..

Pero el mocoso no había dicho gran cosa, solamente que no recordaba nada…Claro… como si él fuese a creer que tenía amnesia, seguro…

Así que había llamado a Dumbledore , quien muy amablemente había mantenido una "amistosa" charla con el niño .

Dumbledore le había creído.

¡Semejante idiotez! ¡Cómo Dumbledore había creído en esa mentira!. Y eso que él le había dicho sobre la cúpula dorada del parque , de esa magia tan extraña.

Además el niño no era normal. ¡Cómo iba a serlo, con semejante magia! . Sin contar el asunto del cabello.

Blanco … ¿Cuántas personas tienen el cabello blanco?.

- El Sr. Dumbledore lo tiene- había dicho el mocoso , entrometiéndose en su conversación con el director – Yo no soy extraño- había finalizado con el ceño fruncido .

-Claro que no eres extraño, querido niño – Dumbledore sonrió .

Snpae gruñó y el gato maulló .

Maravilloso… cómo si no tuviese bastante con la reunión de la que había llegado…

Suspiró recordando la hora pasada .

- Si ya acabaste, vete a dormir – ordenó sin más, el niño asintió y se fue hacia el cuarto de huéspedes ,claro… el gato salió tras el niño de inmediato.

Una hora más tarde , Dumbledore salió de las llamas .

- Severus ¿seguro que no quieres un dulce de limón?-

- No-

Ambos se sentaron en la sala de la casa de Snape . Dumbledore dio una mirada a la puerta.

-El mocoso duerme, ya me aseguré de ello, con la poción que puse en su té –

Dumbledore asintió .

-Y bien… qué vas a hacer con él –

Dumbledore se arregló los lentes . – Severus, he solicitado a Sirius una lista de niños desaparecidos, solo para asegurarnos que ninguna familia ha perdido a uno de sus integrantes-

El mago asintió .

Conoces a todas las familias , Dumbledore , sabes bien que en esa lista no habrá nada interesante –

- Tal vez, Severus, pero lo mejor es confirmar sospechas –

Snape asintió – El mocoso no puede quedarse aquí –

Dumbledore pestañeó – ¿Oh, por qué no , Severus?-

- Es mi casa –

-Ah , por supuesto , Severus , pero entenderás que no puedo dejar al niño en Hogwarts y un orfanato está totalmente descartado –

-No digo que lo envié a un orfanato – Snpae frunció el ceño – Sino que aquí no puede quedarse , debo preparar mi material para el inicio del año escolar-

-Por supuesto , Severus , nadie quiere que des clases que nuestro queridos alumnos no entiendan…-

Snape gruñó por lo bajo.

- Entiendo que requieres tu espacio , querido muchacho, además nuestro invitado es un niño con necesidades, es una tragedia dijo suavemente – en una noche de tormenta, solo en una plaza, con una gatito por única compañía.-

Snape frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el tono del director.

- … Además tú no podrías con semejante responsabilidad , un niño es algo muy complejo, además uno pequeño como este, que no debe tener más de siete … -

Un momento… ¿le llamaba incapaz? .

-… aunque Molly tampoco podría , pobre, tiene tantas preocupaciones con sus niños, y yo a mi edad no puedo estar a la altura de las circunstancias , tal vez Remus o Sirius podrían quedarse con el niño …-

- Por mi bien – susurró Snape .

-… estoy seguro que Remus lo cuidaría muy bien , pero con su transformación , no sería del todo capaz – miró a Snape , quien ya se veía fastidiado – Sí, podríamos dejarlo con Sirius , estoy seguro que le enseñaría muchas cosas …-

_Cosas_.

- No con el chucho – dijo entre dientes - Lo convertirá en una versión de si y no quiero tener que aguantarlo cuando entre a Hogwarts- Porque era obvio que el mocoso era mágico.

-Oh, severus, yo sabía que te harías cargo del niño , estoy seguro que sólo será por unos días , mientras averiguamos su procedencia –

- ¿Qué? , Dumbledore no he dicho …-

- Es tan tarde, mi muchacho, y yo mañana tengo una reunión , me alegra haber resuelto la situación del pequeño, nos vemos el 1° de septiembre !-

- ¡Dumbledore!-

Pero el viejo, se había perdido en la chimenea.

- ¿Me ha dejado a cargo de un mocoso?-

Snape apretó los dientes y abrió una botella, oh maravilloso …. Ahora debía cuidar de un niño. ¡Qué fastidio! .

-------------------------------------------------------..................----------------..............--------------.-....................................------------------------------------

-

Se cumplía otro año más … Draco miró el calendario evitando suspirar al ver la fecha . Para él era como si hubiese ocurrido hace unos momentos…

El arreglando sus cosas para bajar del expreso de Hogwarts , cuando su tío Regulus apareció con el rostro más pálido que hubiese visto nunca. Ahí supo que algo había pasado, algo terrible …

Tomó el relicario entre sus dedos , viendo como resplandecía el cálido color del oro , brillante, inundando con su belleza toda la estancia , como el cabello de su madre y su sonrisa . Una que sólo mostraba a él .

Draco apretó con energía el relicario.

- Draco…-

El muchacho se giró viendo a Regulus Black .

- Hola tío – susurró suavemente , mostrando su perfecta máscara sin sentimientos .Regulus se sentó a su lado, sin emitir comentario.

Ambos estuvieron así , por unos momentos , hasta que el reloj replicó una hora más , anunciando que era hora de la cena .

Regulus se levantó y , dando un apretón en el hombro de su sobrino, se marchó al comedor, aunque sabía bien que no probaría bocado , pero también sabía que el estar solo, únicamente perjudicaría su bienestar .

Por su parte, Draco no se preocupó por la cena , ni nada que fuese ajeno al relicario que apretaba con su mano, sabía que su tío estaba preocupado ¿cómo no estarlo? . Habían pasado tantos años ya … y él aún no podía aceptarlo .

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz , padre? – susurró sintiendo la ira inundar su ser - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?-

No se fijó que detrás de la puerta de su habitación , Enadan meneaba tristemente la cabeza , sintiendo el pesar que aquejaba al muchacho .

Bajó al comedor , notando en uno de los sillones al lado del fuego, la oscura figura de Regulus Black .

Enadan estaba seguro que , de no ser por ese mago, Draco hubiese corrido tras Lucius Malfoy sin importarle nada más que su venganza .

¿Acaso él hubiese hecho lo mismo?. ¿Qué haría él , si un día alguien atacase a Aline?.

Enadan no necesitaba hacerse esa pregunta, la oscura parte de su alma gritó la respuesta con un terrible rugido. Ni la más lenta y tortuosa muerte , podría saciar sus ansias de venganza…

- Hola –

Enadan se sentó sin esperar invitación , Regulus apenas levantó la vista de su copa .

- ¿Crees que él esté preparado?- preguntó súbitamente Regulus.

Enadan se extrañó por ello, el mago confiaba en los dotes de su sobrino… ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?.

- No te confundas , Draco es un buen hombre , tiene el temple que se requiere para llevar a cabo este trabajo , sólo me pregunto si será bueno para su espíritu – Regulus terminó de hablar, para dar otro trago a su vino.

El elemental meditó sus palabras – Seré sincero contigo, Regulus , al principio, cuando Draco llegó a Sindevel , no creí que fuese capaz de adaptarse al entrenamiento del resto de los muchachos de su edad- sonrió recordando esos años – Pensé que vendría a quejarse ante mi , en cuanto me enteré que el resto de los chicos lo hostigaban por descender de magos , pero no fue así, se mantuvo firme y aguantó todo con una calma asombrosa –

Era irónico ¿no?. Un Malfoy siendo hostigado por causa de su sangre .Por ser un "mago" . Enadan meneó la cabeza, aún existía ese antiguo resentimiento hacia los magos, todo por el evento de siglos atrás, aquél en que los magos ingleses atacaron Sindel , asesinando tanto avaloneses como sidevelinos .

La memoria de los elementales era extensa y rencorosa. Enadan lo reconocía. Recordó también , los esfuerzos de la Reina de Avalon por revertir ese pensamiento , Aline era una gran mujer… Llevaba en sí el peso de la sangre de Morgana, una extensa línea de tradiciones , ella había sido quien había mostrado su raza ante los magos, luego de siglos de ocultamiento , a pesar de la censura del Consejo de hadas , contra todo y todos.

Ella era la luz de una nueva era . Y él la admiraba y amaba .

Enadan se obligó a volver al punto inicial: Draco Malfoy, aquel muchachito que había aparecido nombrado en el Libro de Sindevel como un elemental . El Libro sólo mostraba a aquellos con los cuales la primera línea de sangre, es decir, los Linumel, tenían deudas.

Draco Malfoy Black .

- El es un gran elemental – susurró Enadan con respeto – Y lo ha demostrado ante todos , profesores e incluso ante mi padre – sonrió al recordar ese enfrentamiento entre Valandil Linumel y Draco. Algo que muchos, nunca pensarían , jamás.

- Lo sé- dijo Black mirando el fuego, como si quisiese fundirse en él , o tal vez quemar sus penas .

Encontrará la fuerza necesaria para volver a Inglaterra y ejercer su misión, Regulus , ten confianza en el destino –

Regulus hizo una mueca "El destino", todos los elementales eran tan … misteriosos , el destino… No , no le agradaba eso.

- Causará un gran revuelo –

- Lucius Malfoy no puede hacerle daño – dijo rápidamente , Enadan – es un elemental , ha dejado de ser un mago –

Regulus sonrió socarronamente – Claro… supongo que la política impedirá que Lucius intente matarlo, tal como lo hizo con Cissy –

Enadan se tensó involuntariamente ante ello.

- No ocurrirá otra vez – dijo peligrosamente – La sangre de mi casa no se volverá a derramar por un mago –

Eso pareció tranquilizar un tanto a Regulus.

- El Lord es otro punto – dijo bebiendo – Será evidente la verdad , si es que Lucius no se lo ha revelado –

Irá con la mejor escolta de Nemeton , yo mismo he escogido a los elementales que lo acompañarán , también lo acompañará Van Undell –

Enadan no tenía que recordarle que Van Undell era el Primer Capitán de la Guardia de Viento, es decir, el elemental más fuerte de aquel elemento dentro de la guardia . Nadie se comparaba con su control sobre el viento , a excepción del Regente y el propio Enadan , aunque quizás Draco no se quedaba tan atrás.

- Mañana será un día interesante –

-Sí, lo será- concordó el elemental , esperando que el arribo de Draco , fuese lo más calmado posible …

Sindevel no era la única nación que se preparaba para un evento a gran escala , en Europa , en la , relativamente , nueva casa Angelus , una situación similar se llevaba a cabo .

- Ya sé… - susurró Jack, con tono aburrido – Deja de preocuparte , nadie me va a saltar al cuello, Angelus -

Lord Angelus alzó una ceja ante la expresión de su heredero .

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre el lenguaje, Marius? –

Jack alzó los ojos , otra vez en esa noche . Lord Angelus se había criado en medio siglo pasado ¿o era el antepasado? Oh… como fuera, el punto era que tenía _ demasiados _ años , así que consideraba , _inaceptable _ usar expresiones tan… coloquiales . Su maestro hablaba como si estuviese ante la misma Reina de Inglaterra , nada menos …

- ¿Y qué hablan? – preguntó una pequeña niña apareciendo en el umbral del despacho, para luego saltar encima de Jack , sin decoro .

- Ángela… esa no es forma de comportarse , mucho menos para una dama –

Jack elevó otra vez los ojos .

Ángela le sacó la lengua .

- … Angelus me decía sobre todo lo mal que puedo hacer , durante la reunión de mañana –

- ¡Ah! - Ángela alzó la vista – No es justo, yo también quería ir … va a estar ese embajador del que todos hablan ¿no? ¿cuál era su nombre? –

Jack sonrió , recordando que el Profeta había estado toda la semana especulando sobre la identidad , costumbres o edad del "misterioso" embajador de la nación elemental . Por supuesto, sabía que se armaría otro revuelo cuando no vieran llegar a la Reunión a Angelus, sino a él, Marius, su heredero . ¿Acaso los magos sabían que Lord Angelus tenía, si quiera un heredero?.

Jack se permitió sonreír maliciosamente .

-… te a puesto a que es un "bishounen" – Ángela inclinó la cabeza y sonrió de forma… extraña- Ah… y yo no voy a verlo ¡pero esperaré a verlo en el Profeta!-

- ¿Qué rayos es bishou...?-

- Bishounen, Jack – corrigió la niña – y significa "niño lindo" en japonés ¡Kyaaa! ¡los elementales son tan lindos!-

Jack miró preocupado a su hermanita…

- No vayamos de vacaciones otra vez a Japón – susurró el vampiro , mirando significativamente al mayor de los tres . Jack aún recordaba el verano pasado … Se había pasado la mitad del mes encerrado en el hotel … no terminaba de entender el idioma.

- Es hora de ir a descansar – apuntó Ángela viendo que el Sol estaba por salir – La reunión iniciará a las 9 de la noche , no queremos que llegues con ojeras –

- Siempre tengo- susurró el joven .

- ¡Entonces te maquillaré! –

Jack tragó saliva y se despidió, esperando que su hermanita no recordase eso… nunca.

-------------------------------------------------------..................----------------..............--------------.-....................................------------------------------------

**Ara!!!, cómo están!! ¿bien? ¿mal? ¿llorando porque llegó marzo? ¡Buaaa! , otro año académico… Y he vuelto, sip , me la pasé flojeando todas las vacaciones , por ello no escribí ni madia palabra del fic, es raro… pero cuando tengo menos tiempo , me bajan las ganas de escribir . **

**Bueno… Si no entendieron es porque esto es una secuela, así que si pretenden entender algo lo mejor es que lean De la mano de la oscuridad , jeje , lo siento, o pueden intentar comprender algo. Resumidas cuentas Harry , como habrán notado, está de parte de Voldy , sus padres están vivos y los odia , Están los elementales, aliados de Avalon y , obviamente avalon , a la cabeza de Aline Sthandier, quien a su vez tuvo unos años tras una tórrida relación con Severus Snape, quien la dejó porque pensaba que le ponía los cuernos con el principito de Sindevel, Enadan Linumel . Ufff , es muy largo, así que mejor leen mi fic anterior. :P**

**Voy a intentar actualizar luego . Lo prometo!!, aunque no sé que consideren como pronto… yo digo ante de un mes o dos … jeje. **

**Y para los que ya leyeron mi fic anterior, sí, sé que Angela no es literalmente la hermanita de Jack, sabemos que morissette murió hace años, pero él la considera como tal , por el cariño que le tiene. **

**Bueno, que estén bien y se cuidan , déjenme hartos reviews y me suben el azúcar y actualizo antes, jeje , ni que fuera café de vainilla!!. Nos leemos!. **


	2. Reuniones y alianzas

**Reuniones y alianzas**

.

.

En su inicio todo fue bondad , caminando suavemente por los prados primaverales de Ynys , maravillándose con las fragancias de los manzanos , el viento jugueteaba con las flores de los duraznos , una estampa perfectamente normal, pero de la cual todos se enamoraban . Así era su hogar, un cuento de hadas perdido en el tiempo.

Nadie era infeliz en los cuentos de hadas, ¿cierto?. Todas las princesas se casaban con el príncipe y vivían felices para siempre en su castillo . ¿verdad?.

Así que… ¿dónde estaba el pecado?. ¿Por qué , si sabía que hacía lo correcto, su corazón latía dolorosamente?. Por qué sentía miedo del minutero, como un cruel asesino…

La angustia la invadía , tanto como los destellos plateados de las cortinas, dañaban sus ojos, tanta…luz … el salón al completo resplandecía con el inmaculado plateado , rivalizando con el pelaje de los unicornios de Ketrungrayen .

Algo no estaba bien y estaba pensando que , definitivamente, era ella.

No quería esa boda.

............................................................................................................................-------------.................................................................................................................................

.

La noche fue bienvenida por la suave media luna , quien iluminaba tenuemente las casas londinenses , así como la sede de la Corte de Europa en Inglaterra.

La corte de Europa era un organismo tan antiguo como el mismo nombre de Merlín , los historiadores no terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo sobre que nombre había aparecido primero en la historia . Como fuera, el diálogo aún continuaba , así como el revuelo periodístico en la , generalmente, tranquila residencia victoriana . La sede , había cambiado durante los siglos, hasta llegar a ser la antigua residencia a orillas del Támesis .

Y , como era de esperarse, Rita Skeeter se encontraba entre la muchedumbre de reporteros internacionales, raro era una reunión a semejante escala, por no decir inaudita , aunque claro, había una excelente razón para ese despliegue de mandatarios extranjeros , y eso no era más que el embajador de la misteriosa Sindevel ,en Asia.

Elementales, Síndevel , era sinónimo de ellos y cientos de misterios agolpados en las mentes de cuanto mago occidental existiera. Palabras como Avalon, guardianas hubieran sido consideradas como un cuento hace menos de un par de décadas, ahora eran toda una realidad y si aquéllo no consistía un hecho increíble, se le sumaba la incorporación de la nación elemental a la corte de Europa, y aquélla, era la razón de todo el escándalo.

Nadie de ese salón dejaba de alzar el cuello en busca de algún destello, o despliegue mágico que indicara que el embajador elemental había llegado. De él sólo sabían el nombre "Veles Linumel" . Para cualquiera no decía mucho, sin embargo , para los líderes de La Corte decía más que suficiente.

Linumel era significado de Regentes.

Y los Regentes eran los amos y señores de Sindevel y sus alrededores, quienes ordenaban a cientos de elementales .Esa familia "Linumel" aún existía , a pesar de los siglos , se remontaba a los años de Merlín y es que el primer Linumel ,que la historia registrara , no había sido nadie más que uno de los cuatro aprendices de Merlín. Merlín había dejado a cargo de la escuela de elementales a Til Linumel antes de marchar a Inglaterra , siglos atrás. Y Sindevel , a través de los años , había crecido fuerte , convirtiéndose en un reino .

Y esos mismos Linumels aún vivían . Hazaña que ni las avaloneses podían equiparar , ya que ningún descendiente de Morgana estaba en el trono avalonese, o al menos, eso creían los magos…

Así que nadie podía culpar a Rita por intentar obtener una entrevista ¿verdad? , aunque si Rita hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba , bien que hubiera pensado dos veces sus acciones de los próximos minutos.

Como todas las reuniones de la Corte de Europa , esta ocasión estaba también "disfrazada" , la ocasión conmemoraba el doceavo aniversario de la incorporación de Avalon a la Corte de Europa , por supuesto, todos sabían que ese hecho se debía a Inglaterra, así que el resto de los mandatarios se armaban de paciencia cada vez que Fudge sacaba "sutilmente" el tema a relucir . Aunque claro, Fudge "olvidaba" que había sido Albus Dumbledore el gestor de esa labor .

Y como cada reunión de clase alta, habían unos cuentos niños jugueteando entre los mandatarios , después de todo era una fiesta y los niños eran los herederos de sus respectivas familias , nada que se pudiera hacer.

Un niño de once miraba todo con ojos brillantes , desde las cortinas rojas hasta las caras expectantes de los magos . El niño a diferencia del resto de sus congéneres , se mantenía al lado de la mesa de aperitivos mirando con ojo crítico , una "sospechosa" mezcla de carbohidratos que se asemejaba a un pan chino .

Los magos había traído , incluso , comida asiática , creyendo que a los elementales le sentaría mejor , después de todo , los rumores decían que su ciudad se encontraba en algún lugar de dicho continente .

El niño que observaba el "pan chino" , tenía unos bonitos ojos negros inescrutables , cabello rubio oscuro y rasgos finos, que delataba su buena cuna , nada que llamase la atención , después de todo, el resto de los niños de la cena poseían similares características. Llevaba también una túnica de gala color verde mar .

Lo dicho, en sí el niño no llamaba mucho la atención , aunque no muchos niños tenían el cabello tan largo como él , ni lo llevaban trenzada elegantemente . Pero , bueno, lo dicho, parecía un niño común y corriente.

Sin embargo, si uno hubiese reparado en él, habría notado un aire de diversión y burla en sus ojos , chispeantes , expectantes , aunque a la vez ligeramente aburridos .

Por supuesto, nadie notó que el niño llevaba escolta, un hombre que bordeaba los cuarenta, que lo observaba desde un rincón del salón .

Pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados esperando al embajador sindevelino. Nadie reparó en el niño.

............................................................................................................................-------------.................................................................................................................................

.

Milla no estaba feliz , de hecho se encontraba sumamente malhumorada . Las reuniones con los magos la fastidiaban en exceso y como si eso no fuese suficiente, estaban los reporteros con sus preguntas indiscretas. Ya había tenido su buena cuota de "cotilleos" , debido a esa "bruja" de Rita Skeeter .

Un buen día la mujer iba a descubrirse en medio de la selva colombiana , sin una varita y absolutamente desorientada…

Ah, que bello pensamiento.

-Su excelencia –

Ella salió de su burbuja de felicidad para bajar del carruaje, de la mano de uno de sus guardias.

-Gracias , Van – susurró con una suave sonrisa al elemental .

-Por nada – sonrió él . - ¿Lo ayuda, su excelencia?-

-Ni se te ocurra, no soy una chica – susurró resentido, el segundo ocupante del carruaje .

Van Undell sonrió otra vez, esa noche prometía sonreír bastante.

Milla observó como su acompañante, un joven rubio de porte aristocrático , descendía con elegancia del carruaje .

De inmediato su escolta se apostó delante de él y detrás. Lo mismo hizo la suya y ambos hicieron el camino por el largo corredor hacia , sin dar si quiera una mirada a la muchedumbre de magos que se agolpaban a su alrededor y eran contenidas por los aurores.

Milla suspiró mentalmente "Nunca me acostumbraré a este circo". Alzó la vista hacia el muchacho rubio a su lado. Ambos iban a paso regular, lentamente , después de todo había que dejar a los fotógrafos hacer su trabajo .

Notó que su acompañante iba sumamente nervioso, no que se le notara a ojos inexpertos, pero ella lo conocía desde hace diez años , el chico caminaba de forma tiesa y casi marcial.

-Relájate , Veles – susurró suavemente , mientras llegaban al recibidor, dejando afuera los ruidos de la muchedumbre.

-No estoy nervioso –

Rodó los ojos , pero no objetó, después de todo , el muchacho no necesitaba cargar con esa conversación, seguramente estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no salir huyendo de allí.

Milla lo admiró en silencio.

Los aurores de la sala , los observaron sin reparos , luego abrieron las puertas del Salón , anunciando sus respectivos nombres y cargos.

............................................................................................................................-------------.................................................................................................................................

.

Albus estaba feliz, tenía muchas razones para ello, en primer lugar había descubierto que uno de los postres sería Pie de limón , y él adoraba el limón ; en segundo , había logrado que Severus cuidase al muchacho , un logro notable , cabe decir . Y en tercero , se había librado de una engorrosa Rita , gracias al oportuno anuncio de los aurores.

El director sonrió .

-La embajadora de Ynys Avallach , Dama Millarray de Maris …-

El segundo auror , se aclaró la garganta .

-El embajador de las tierras avalonenses , Sr. Veles Linumel … -

Y todos fueron encandilados por el despliegue de luz…

Incluso Zac dejó de observar los panes chinos , así como su escolta sonrió de forma maligna . "Los magos son tan fáciles de asombrar".

Dorado y plata era la perfecta definición de los embajadores. Millarray de Maris vestía un sencillo, pero elegante vestido de seda dorado , llevando únicamente por joya , una delicada tiara sobre su cabello , el cual estaba recogido . Ella era como el Sol.

Por otro lado su acompañante, era el epíteto de la plata , vestido con una túnica del mismo tono y , al igual que la embajadora una tiara en sus cabellos, aunque él los llevaba sueltos . El ,definitivamente, era la luna.

Sol y Luna .

Nadie creyó que hubiesen mejores palabras para describirlos .

............................................................................................................................-------------.................................................................................................................................

.

Jack suspiró por enésima vez desde su salida , se sacó una mota inexistente en su capa y volvió a suspirar.

Los suyo no era la política ,así que… ¿Por qué Angelus le hacía pasar por esas cosas? .

-Amo , hemos llegado –

Oh sí, las palabras que había temido escuchar…

-Ya veo…- dijo suavemente , sintiendo un retorcijón en el estómago . Sin siquiera notar que había olvidado regañarle por llamarle "amo", odiaba ese título. Ni que fuera esclavista…

Bueno… no había que alargar la agonía más ¿o sí?.

Jack bajó del carruaje , como quien se dirige a la orca .

Sintiendo los suaves pasos de su escolta , se dirigió por el largo camino hacia la entrada .

"Por qué siempre hay tantos mirones" jack suspiró viendo la muchedumbre de reporteros "luchar" contra los aurores.

"No se retrase" dijo mentalmente su escolta .

"Maldición, David…"

Su escolta sonrió , sabiendo lo mucho que le costando al "joven amo" , su presentación en sociedad…

"Será divertido"

"Si claro, como siempre tu sentido del humor es tan oscuro"

"Mis disculpas, amo"

"David… deja de llamarme así"

"Como ordene , amo"

"Maldición"

Sin notarlo estaba ante las puertas de la "verdad" . Toda una horda de "alacranes" le esperaba tras ella "Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi".

David tuvo compasión de él y se guardó su sarcástica respuesta . Después de todo, si el destino lo hubiese querido, habría sido él quien estaría en esa molesta situación.

El auror pareció palidecer ante la vista de Jack . No había que ser muy astuto para notar que aquél no era un mago…

-¿Su nombre , Sr?- pidió con una voz temblorosa, mientras el otro auror se mantenía notoriamente rígido

David sonrió oscuramente ante los aurores. Por supuesto, el mago no sabía de quién se trataba , mal que mal, era la primera vez que Marius estaba ante los magos . Bien… algo de diversión no vendría mal.

Se adelanto a Marius y sonrió suavemente al mago.

- Se trata de Su excelencia , Lord Marius Angelus , representante de los cuatro clanes de Eternity –

Jack sintió su alma caer . ¿Qué?. Dirigió su mirada a David, oh claro… sonreía .

¡Por qué había dicho eso! . ¡Solamente con decir "Marius , representante del clan Angelus" hubiese bastado! .

Oh pero no… ¡David quería que muriese del nerviosismo!.

Antes de notarlo, uno de los aurores , había ingresado a la sala , bien ya sabía lo que vendría. El mago diría su nombre ante los magos , volvería y le abriría la puerta para entrar, a su vez las miradas asustadas de decenas de magos le daría la bienvenida… Maravilloso… gracias, realmente gracias David…

" El amo se resta importancia, no puedo permitirlo"

"Eres malvado…"

" ¿El amo se ha enfadado conmigo? "

"David… "

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de seguir hablando mentalmente, el mago ya había vuelto y abría la puerta para ellos.

Bien, que inicie el espectáculo… o eso creo.

............................................................................................................................-------------.................................................................................................................................

.

Milla podía sentir la mirada sobre ellos. Así como los músculos tensos de Draco sobre su brazo.

Sonrió cálidamente al muchacho , "Embajador Veles Linumel" y ambos se adentraron a la sala. No tuvieron oportunidad de alejarse mucho , cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse , mostrando al mago más pálido que había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Lord… Lord Marius Angelus, representante de los clanes de Eternity"

Dijo , terminando torpemente , para abrir las puertas de forma estruendosa.

Albus frunció el ceño, si su memoria no fallaba esperaban a Lord Mikael Angelus , no a …

-Oh vaya , así que de él se trata-

El embajador de Italia miró extrañamente a Albus, pero luego puso toda su atención en ver al mencionado Lord.

De cabello negro y ojos violetas , que resplandecían fantasmagóricamente ante las velas del salón , Lord Ángelus entró con paso firme al salón .

Vestía de rojo oscuro, un traje tradicional , que nada tenía que envidiar a los del siglo diecinueve . Por supuesto, nadie se atrevió a pensar que era anticuado , ya que tenía un aire bohemio , una rara fusión entre lo antiguo y actual .

También venía con custodia , sólo uno ,como los embajadores de Avalon y Sindevel , ya que el comité de organización no permitíamos de un escolta , todo por razones de "seguridad".

El director , sin apartar la vista del "muchacho" , sonrió . Sí, reconoció de inmediato al acompañante, otro joven , aunque con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Albus los conocía, aunque luego de tantos años, no creyó volver a verlos . ¿Cómo olvidar al muchacho de Eternity que vino a recoger a un semi vampiro? , ¿un semi vampiro que él mismo había recomendado ante esa institución , por petición de la dama Leola de Avalon? .

Jack Duerre volvía a cruzarse en su camino , junto a David Lacroix. Aunque ahora , como la voz de cuatro clanes vampíricos…

El muchacho vio como los magos observaban al recién llegado , parecía un adulto en sus primeros años , pero sólo en la superficie.

Zac centró su atención en los panes chinos.

Jack se acercó a una de las mesas del salón, notando las "sutiles" miradas de los magos . David a su lado, no parecía preocuparse por ello. Notó la presencia de los elementales, cómo no… desde el mismo momento en que había entrado , sus ojos se clavaron sobre él como dagas.

El sabía bien que el odio que sentían no era su culpa. Los elementales habían perdido a unos cuantos de sus filas ,por causa de los vampiros de Bolingbroke , aunque claro, eso no importaba ahora , al fin y al cabo él y David eran también vampiros.

Los elementales no discriminaban , odiaban a los vampiros por igual . Aunque esos "vampiros" fueran sus "aliados".

O eso se suponía.

" Ella está allí" notó al ver a la embajadora Avalonese . Jack suspiró mentalmente , dirigiendo su atención a David .

" Eso no importa "

Jack , a pesar de las palabras de David, sabía que el ver a la mujer le afectaba . AL fin y al cabo, si había aceptado ser un vampiro había sido únicamente para poder tener los contactos y fuerza necesaria para hallarla.

Y mira donde había terminado todo.

David siendo parte de un clan vampírico y su bella bruja como embajadora de la nación avalonese.

El destino no lo quería.

"A ninguno de nosotros"

-Buenas noches , Lord Angelus –

Jack se volteó viendo a… ¿una mujer vestida de rosa chicle? . Qué atentado contra su delicada vista…

-Buenas noches, señora , me parece que no he tenido el gusto de conocerla-

-Oh no, no nos hemos visto ¿cierto? ¿cómo podríamos? – ella sonrió condescendientemente , tal como si Jack hubiese dicho algo sumamente idiota… -

Esa mujer no le estaba agradando .

Cerca de Jack y Umbridge , Dumbledore no perdía detalle .

-El ministerio no pierde el tiempo – susurró Sirius Black a su lado .

-Eso me temo, mi muchacho – asintió , viendo a un niño de unos diez años mirar los panes chinos.

De hecho era un niño muy … extraño, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba observando los panes? .

-Son deformes- susurró el niño con el ceño fruncido , sin apartar su vista . Sirius, que estaba cerca de él , alzó una ceja, al escucharlo.

Dumbledore sonrió al niño, quien al notar la mirada de los adultos sobre él , sonrió suavemente y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos…

...........-------------.................................................................................................................................……………………………………………

.

-Soy Dolores Umbridge, secretaria del Sr. Ministro inglés –

Jack asintió , vaya… Inglaterra. Hum… hacía varios años que no pisaba el lugar, después de todo era bastante frío, él prefería el suave clima de Italia .

-… Ejem… y como verá … ¿Qué? ¿qué crees que has hecho? – Jack vio como un chico pasaba a llevar , sutilmente, el hombro de la bruja .

-¿Me habla a mi? – preguntó el niño extrañado , por lo visto no había notado que su brazo había golpeado a la mujer.

-Niño, lo menos que se espera es que te disculpes después de haber agredido a un superior –

"Agredido , vaya arpía"

Por lo visto la escena no había pasado desapercibida para David .

-… ¿Ser … me ha llamado ser inferior?- Jack volvió a centrar su atención en la bruja y el niño . El que , por cierto, lucía un indignado color granate en sus mejillas .

-Eres un vella ¿no , niño? , no entiendo como tu especie pueden ser tan maleducada y después de todo lo que el ministerio ha hecho por ellos…-

El niño pestañeó dos veces y sonrió de forma macabra . Jack, dio una mirada a David . Podía sentir una extraña fuerza que envolvía al niño. ¿Era eso magia vella?... o …

-… por lo menos una disculpa me merezco …- Y Umbridge seguía hablando, diciendo lo inferiores que eran los veellas y " semi humanos" ,ante esa palabra Jack alzó una ceja .

Menuda forma de decirle anormal…

Y por lo visto, no eran el único con ese pensamiento, vio unas cuantas personas , que habían estado escuchando la conversación, mostrar muecas , ante las palabras de la bruja.

Jack pudo reconocer a unos cuantos vellas entre ellos, así como a unos centauros . ¿Qué tenía esa mujer en la cabeza? ¿Cómo podía decir algo semejante, cuando la mitad de la sala estaba constituida por "semi humanos"? ¿Qué tan idiota se podía ser? .

-… ¿Y no dirás nada? ¿Qué clase de educación es la que esas criaturas imparten a sus crías?-

Criaturas, crías… sólo faltaba que lo llamase animal.

-Ah… Dolores , buenas noches - Albus Dumbledore había pensado lo mismo que Jack , y había decidido que no era bueno tener una pelea en la sala.

La bruja alzó la vista al mago , con su sonrisa fingida - Ah… Director Dumbledore, ¿ud. también por aquí? , no veo por qué –

Jack alzó una ceja, incluso él, que no sabía tanto de política podía inferir por qué Dumbledore estaba en esa reunión .

-Sí, ya ves Dolores, algunos pensaron que tenerme esta noche , sería de alguna utilidad-

Jack lanzó una risotada, ganándose una mueca de la bruja . – Así que sigue en Hogwarts … ¿Director?-

Umbridge tuvo la decencia de mostrarse sorprendida . ¿Dónde Dumbledore había conocido a este vampiro?.

-Lord Angelus ¿no es cierto? – el mago sonrió suavemente – es bueno verlo otra vez , oh , a ud. también Sr. Lacroix –

David lanzó una mueca divertida al mago - Su memoria sigue tan bien como siempre , por lo visto –

-Ah, sí Sr. Lacroix, intacta –

-Hummm- el niño , que había pasado a ser olvidado , miraba a los magos confundido .

-¿Es mi idea o esa mujer antes me estaba insultando? – preguntó con una aterciopelada voz … pero por lo visto algo volvía a interferir.

-¡Qué maravilla! ¡Lord Angelus , de los Clanes de Eternity!-

Ante semejantes "alaridos" , nadie prestó atención al niño , quien vio con enfado, como otra mujer escandalosa venía hacia ellos .

- Rita… cuánto tiempo sin verte –

- Oh, Dolores, querida, es bueno verte hoy-

" ¿Debería sorprenderme que ambas se conozcan?"

" Dios los cría y ellos se juntan ¿no reza así el dicho, amo?"

" David… deja de decirme amo"

- …Sí, estoy cubriendo la cumbre ¿cómo podía perdérmela con tantas personalidades?- Rita dirigió su atención hacia Jack. –Lord Angelus, oh Bob, vamos, las fotos, no olvides las fotos –

Unos flashes , dos tres, una lluvia de ellos. El niño , entre los adultos, creyó que se iba a desmayar . ¿Qué demonios?.

- … Nunca son muchas ¿verdad?-

Jack se llevó una mano a la cabeza . Si esas cosas dieran cáncer…. Oh, era cierto, no debía preocuparse por ello.

- A ver niño, córrete , que no tengo espacio – El fotógrafo corrió sin sutileza al muchacho , quien por estar encandilado por los flashes, se pegó contra una silla , tropezando contra una mesa, y creando un bonito ruido que llamó la atención del salón.

Un ruido sordo y un niño había caído al piso.

............................................................................................................................-------------.................................................................................................................................

.

Draco Malfoy o Veles Linumel , agradeció infinitamente la reputación de "Reina del hielo" , que Milla se había creado durante sus años como diplomática : nadie se les acercaba .

Y era mejor así, sólo podía sentir las sutiles brisas , signo de la guardia invisible , tanto avaloneses como sindevelina . Sabía bien que estaban allí, aunque el no poder verlos hacía que se sintiese inquieto .

-En media hora deberíamos pasar a la reunión – susurró Milla , viendo el reloj .

-Lo sé- apuntó Draco , pasándose una mano por el cabello , a veces no terminaba de acostumbrarse al llevarlo tan largo .

Iré por un par de refrescos – dijo Milla , para luego salir de su campo de visión.

Draco estaba pensando en lo aburrida que eran esas reuniones , cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro . Oh, no había nadie.

-Soy yo - susurró una voz – no voltees – Draco supo que era una de sus escoltas invisibles .

– Suemi ¿pasa algo? –

-Depende … -

Tuvo una mala impresión de eso…

-Mira a tu izquierda, detrás del embajador italiano…-

-¿Qué se supone? … Oh, mierda… - Draco abrió sus ojos incrédulo . Ese niño con cara de enojado podía ser…

-Sí… eso mismo , qué hacemos , he identificado a su escolta , ¡es él, realmente es él! -

Draco se llevó una mano a la cabeza , si Milla se enteraba …

Pero no terminó de pensar en ello, porque una serie de hechos se desencadenaron . Milla estaba a unos escasos metros y acababa de ver al niño , ya que …

El niño se había caído al suelo, luego de pegarse contra una silla y tropezar contra una mesa.

-Santo Merlín… -

Fue todo lo que Draco pudo susurras antes de caminar lo más rápido que podía hacia Milla, quien ya estaba llegando al lado del niño.

Por supuesto, no era la única, era prácticamente todo el salón el que iba hacia el niño.

Porque no se movía .

Dumbledore reflejó su preocupación al ver al niño en el suelo , se había golpeado la cabeza y parecía inconciente . Incluso Rita estaba algo pálida, por lo visto entendía la situación.

No importaba quien fuese el niño, era obvio que pertenecía a una familia importante para estar allí. Y quien quiera que fuese esa familia… no iba a estar feliz con eso.

Dumbledore se hincó al lado del muchacho.

-Enervate – susurró , viendo como el resto de mandatarios hacia un ruedo a su alrededor . El fotógrafo no dejaba de hacer su trabajo, producto de ello numerosos flashes encandilaron a los observadores.

Por suerte, el niño se despertó .

-Ah , esto ha herido mi orgullo – susurró más para él que para el resto.

-¡A UN MALDITO LADO! -

Las palabras no fueron más que de la embajadora avalonese, quien apareció entre la multitud a empujones .

Dumbledore tuvo una mala sensación. Y generalmente no se equivocaba .

El niño , sentado en el suelo, gimió al verla, sus ojos se abrieron y tuvo un amago de abrir la boca, pero al ver el enfado en el rostro de Milla , decidió mantenerse en silencio.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, como si no pudiesen aguantar todo el odio en su interior.

-Tengo una buena excusa – susurró el niño , levantándose lo más dignamente posible . – Además no creas que me he dejado golpear apropósito –

Tanta familiaridad … Dumbledore empezaba a entender que la noche no podía ir peor. El niño conocía a la embajadora.

-¡ZAC! – otra voz se dejó escuchar y otro personaje apareció. Por supuesto , el que fuese Veles Linumel puso más tensa la situación.

-Oh, hola, créeme tengo una buena excusa- volvió a decir ante los murmullos de la multitud.

Milla miró al chico , luego a los magos que estaban a su alrededor: Dumbledore, Umbridge, Skeeter, Jack, David y el fotógrafo.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente aquí?. - Dio una mirada al niño .

-Amm, bueno, verás, yo estaba aquí tranquilamente viendo los panes chinos …y luego apreció esa bruja de rosa chillón, humm, bueno, y empezó a decir que los vellas eran criaturas inferiores a los magos y , creo que me confundió con una y después llegó esa bruja de los lentes horribles con el mago de la cámara , humm, y me empujaron y caí ,perdí el conocimiento y ese mago de la larga barba me incorporó-

EL niño terminó su historia con una encantadora sonrisa . Si la situación no fuese tan grave, Sirius hubiese sonreído, era la misma sonrisa que James ponía , luego de hacer una travesura.

-Ya veo- susurró Milla , dando una significativa mirada a Draco - Básicamente , fuiste atacado por los magos –

-Puede decirse…- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño .

Veles Linumel suspiró notoriamente – Siendo así no hay nada más que hacer aquí – dijo con voz firme .

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, embajador?- preguntó asustado el embajador italiano .

Veles lo observó despectivamente , mientras Milla en un acto absolutamente maternal, sacudía la túnica del niño.

-… Bajar la guardia de esa manera…- refunfuñó Milla.

-Bueno, como ve hay ciertas leyes entre mi pueblo, embajador Giovanni- dijo Draco , mientras de la nada aparecían elementales y avaloneses , los primeros vestidos de plateado y las segundas de celeste .

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó escandalizado el primer ministro inglés , al verse rodeado de avaloneses y sindevelinos con miradas enfadadas y tocando sutilmente sus arcos .

-¡Embajadora qué significa esto! ¡Está prohibido otra guardia que la dada por la Corte de Europa!-

Milla ignoró olímpicamente los alaridos de Fudge.

-¿Leyes?- Umbridge preguntó , intentando no verse preocupada por la presencia de las escoltas – No veo cuál es el problema, es más, estamos atrasando el itinerario de la cumbre , a deberíamos estar en el salón …-

-Pues vaya ud. sola, bruja –susurró oscuramente Milla , poniendo una mano sobre le hombre del niño – No espere que yo o el embajador Linumel nos sentemos a la mesa con la mismas personas que atacaron a este muchacho –

El ambiente estaba tenso . Y no sólo por la aparición de las guardianas , era obvio que algo se había roto esa noche. ¿Pero qué? , Albus no terminaba de entenderlo.

-Mi embajadora , el carruaje está listo – dijo una de las avaloneses que había parecido - todo está dispuesto –

-Gracias, Suemi – susurró Milla . – Dile al Capitán Van que vamos en unos segundos-

Sirius se aferró a su entereza . ¿Raquel? ¿Su Raquel…? . No , no podía , no, sólo , sólo se parecía demasiado a ella, Sólo era Suemi Caroca, la prima de su difunta prometida.

-¿Pero ya nos vamos?- preguntó el niño entristecido – Oh , no es justo , yo quería ver a los magos – refunfuñó Zac .

-Y ya los has visto, ahora haz caso a tus mayores y vamos – respondió Milla , con los labios apretados . Draco meneó la cabeza .

-…Pero si tengo permiso del abuelo…- susurró Zac , mientras entornaba los ojos hacia Milla – Dijo que podía venir …-

Draco intercambió una mirada con la rubia , él ,definitivamente , no había oído nada de ello . ¿Una mentira de Zac o realmente Linumel había dejado que el chico viniese?.

-¿Embajadora?- preguntó Suemi , volviendo aparecer , a su lado iba una bella joven de cabellos castaños . La cual se veía sumamente nerviosa.

-… Dijo que la experiencia era buena para mi futuro cargo ¿sabes?- el niño seguía hablando , pero al ver a la recién llegado sonrió - ¡Hola tía Hermione! ¿también has venido a la fiesta?-

Hermione Granger , se ruborizó al sentir la mirada de Albus Dumbledore sobre ella, así como la de Sirius y las cabezas de familia que habían asistido a la fiesta. Más de uno de ellos había coincidido años con la bruja en Hogwarts .

-¿Hermione?- Neville Longbottom , que había estado escuchando la conversación, no pudo mantenerse al margen - ¿Hermione Granger? –

-Eso no es de su incumbencia – susurró Draco , fulminando a Longbottom .

-Bueno, jóvenes , me parece que lo mejor es discutir este asunto en otro lugar más reservado – dijo amablemente el director . - ¿vamos al despacho?-

Draco alzó una ceja , pero se mantuvo en silencio. Por otro lado , Milla pensaba qué hacer con Zac .

-Bien – dijo Milla tomando de la mano al niño. Hermione y Suemi siguieron a la avalonese. Draco las siguió , junto a Van y su escolta.

Por supuesto, Dumbledore los siguió , habían muchas interrogantes y quería revelarlas.

............................................................................................................................-------------.................................................................................................................................

.

Snape maldijo de suerte al ver al niño mirándolo desde el otro extremo del salón. Aún estaba en las "Hilanderas" , no veía la necesidad de trasladarse a la casa Prince con el mocoso , quién sabe… tal vez y el niño tenía malas enseñanzas , no creía poder soportar ver la casa de su madre hecha un desastre.

Sin embargo , el niño era de lo más … extraño, no había otra palabra para definirlo. De hecho , para partir , el mocoso no se había movido del sillón , durante _horas_ , como si estuviese pegado al él. Comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba muerto, aunque tenía los ojos aprietos, unos ojos grandes y oscuros , inexpresivos .

Severus descubrió que no le agradaba para nada el niño.

Además estaba el asunto de su "cabello" , ¿quién en su sano juicio llevaba el cabello tan largo? . No, no es que fuese un crítico de modas, Merlín, que horror, empezaba a sonar como las mocosas de gryffindor .Era sólo que nada en ese chico era normal. Y el gato, Merlín quería asesinar al gato ... cada vez que se acercaba al mocoso, el gato se erizaba .Era más dañino que McGonagall.

-Sr… Snape-

¿Oh? , vaya , el niño se dignaba a mostrar señales de vida.

-¿Qué quieres, niño? –

-Me preguntaba…-

Vaya , el mocoso se "preguntaba", de seguro e iba a pedir algo absolutamente infantil . ¿Qué querría? ¿un cuento antes de dormir?. La sola idea de imaginarse con un libro y el mocos en la cama escuchándolo, lo hizo gruñir.

-Si es un maldito cuento, olvídalo- dijo antes de que pudiese controlarse.

El niño pareció contrariado , oh , maravilloso , así que era un cuento…

-Quería pedirle un libro – susurró muy bajo , mientras miraba al suelo- es que me aburro y pensé que leer algo sería adecuado –

Snape sonrió internamente - ¿Quieres un libro?-

El niño asintió .

Bien, si el mocoso quería un libro … ¿por qué negárselo?.

Además el mocoso no había dicho_ qué clase_ de libro quería ¿o sí?. Snape sonrió, después de todo … tenía muchos libros sobre pociones.

............................................................................................................................-------------.................................................................................................................................

.

David miró a los avaloneses y sindevelinos desaparecer tras la puerta del salón , vaya… y él que había pensado que sería el centro de atención.

"El amo es muy egocentrista"

"No lo soy , David" masculló él mentalmente, esperando que esa noche acabara pronto.

Definitivamente odiaba la política…

............................................................................................................................-------------.................................................................................................................................

.

Zac se sentó tranquilamente, mientras alisaba una de sus mangas, Milla no sacaba sus ojos de él. Por su parte Zac , comenzó a mirar a Dumbledore , frunció el ceño.

No le agradaba la sonrisa del mago , era tan… ¿preocupante?. Amm, y si el viejito tenía problemas sicológicos… ¿ era normal en los magos sonreír tanto?.

-Zac …- llamó Draco , con evidente molestia por la presencia de Dumbledore y el resto de los magos – ¿Tu … abuelo dijo algo más?-

El niño rubio pensó durante un momento . - ¿Mandó saludos?- dijo el niño dubitativo, sonriendo al otro rubio.

Draco suspiró internamente.

-Oh… y me dio esta carta para ambos - dijo el muchacho sacando un pergamino entre sus ropas.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, mientras Milla se acercó a Veles y ambos leyeron la carta.

Fudge , quien se había colado en la improvisada reunión frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba allí? .

-Ya veo – susurró Veles cerrando la carta, luego de la nada ésta se quemó, sacando un gritito del ministro y una ceja sarcástica de Draco.

La embajadora se veía pensativa , luego sonrió. Fue una sonrisa algo… escalofriante , Dumbledore creyó haber visto esa sonrisa antes, pero no pudo determinar donde… ¿o tal vez no?.

Viendo la cara de Dumbledore y el ministro, Draco suspiró y mirando a Milla , respondió por ambos.

- Nos quedaremos , si Skeeter y su fotógrafo se van de la reunión – dijo suavemente , luego añadió al ver el semblante del ministro – O podríamos irnos y disolver nuestra alianza-

-… obviamente también se disolvería la alianza avalonese- añadió Milla .

Fudge palideció y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias.

Dumbledore observó seriamente a los mandatarios, sus ojos se retuvieron unos segundos de más en Veles .

- Estoy seguro que se puede hacer algo ¿verdad ministro?- Fudge miró tontamente a Dumbledore y asintió inmediatamente .

No había nada más que añadir al tema…

-Bien… ¿vamos a por los panes chinos?- preguntó Zac sonriendo tranquilamente , mientras se levantaba del sillón .

Milla suspiró, sí, iba a ser una larga velada…

Muy larga.

............................................................................................................................-------------.................................................................................................................................

.

La bruja observó a la "princesa" salir de la sala con su aire etéreo , como si no perteneciera a ese mundo. Siempre se había preguntado si no tendría algo de sangre de veela, era tan… cómo decirlo… ¿extraña?. Sencillamente no encajaba en ese lugar, podía notar como le disgustaba la matanza , los meros comentarios sobre las redadas parecía producir un efecto alarmante en ella…

¿Cómo una persona con semejante sensibilidad había ido a parar al lado oscuro?.

Alya Lestrenge sólo tenía una respuesta y es que no siempre uno nacía en la familia que deseaba , habían tantos ejemplos, o bien descendientes de familias de la luz que se pasaban al lado oscuro o al contrario… esperaba que ese no fuese el caso. ¿Qué diría Lord Gaunt si su propia hermana los traicionaba?.

No, no lo haría feliz ¿verdad?.

Además… ahora que meditaba en ello… ¿ Por qué Lady Anne siempre estaba en la fortaleza?, era bien sabido que la familia Gaunt poseía un imponente castillo en York, ¿no sería mejor que estuviese allí?. Es decir, entendía que Lord Gaunt viviese en la fortaleza, después de todo , era el heredero del Lord, pero… ¿qué excusa había en el caso de Lady Anne? . Sin contar con la guardia vampírica que la seguía a toda hora. Como si ella fuese algo de incalculable valor … bueno, era la hermana de Lord Gaunt …debía ser por ello ¿verdad?.

Capitana…-

¿Qué ocurre, Avery?-

Notó como el mago indicaba la hora, era verdad , era momento de recibir su nueva misión.

-Por supuesto, vamos-

Y fue así como la capitana de los "Cazadores" se dirigió a su nueva misión .

............................................................................................................................-------------.................................................................................................................................

.

Su espejo siempre le había desagradado, no, no siempre fue así, al inicio estaba tan feliz por haber sido capaz de crearlo, se había sentido tan orgullosa de poder canalizar su "don" creando el espejo…

A siempre vista no distaba mucho de cualquier otro espejo de tocador, no medía más de treinta centímetros de alto y unos veinte de ancho , tenía bordes de plata y una rosa dibujada en la parte de atrás, para cualquiera que mirase, sólo vería su propio reflejo, sencillamente un espejo común y corriente.

Sien embargo, si ella miraba en él… podía ver lo que quisiera, "espiar" el pasado , presente y futuro inmediato de cualquier mago o criatura que hubiese visto en persona aunque hubiese sido sólo una vez. Podía verlo todo. Era los ojos tras esa guerra, la mano que indicaba el sendero que llevaba a la sangre derramada.

Ella era la culpable tras cada ataque del lado oscuro.

Era su culpa .

Pero… ¿qué podía hacer?... En un inicio había creado el espejo para Harry, sólo para predecir el día de Harry , asegurarse que no se enfrentara a peligros , porque quería que estuviese seguro.

Luego… ya no sólo espió a Harry, Harry le pidió que espiara a la Orden, Voldemort se terminó enterando … y así , pasaron los años y siguió vigilando para que los planes de Voldemort surtieran el efecto deseado ya ahora… Tras 10 años de guerra, ya casi no quedaban gobiernos en pie, Inglaterra era la sombra de un antiguo gobierno, España había caído, Francia era un títere ante las manos de Voldemort y así… podía seguir contando por mucho más.

Todo había llegado a un punto en que La Corte de Europa se había hecho presente y formado parte activa en la "Guerra de Gran Bretaña" .

Pero había sido demasiado tarde.

Demasiado…

Ella lo sabía, lo había visto ,la caída del imperio de la luz, Europa estaba condenada a la muerte, como un cadáver a la descomposición, Europa estaba muerta, sencillamente no lo sabía aún.

............................................................................................................................-------------.................................................................................................................................

.

Era una habitación espaciosa , bien iluminada , poseía diversos adornos y estilo clásico con columnas romanas y velos, muchos velos…

Había sido decorada por la misma reina y poseía un jardín del cual se sentía muy orgullosa , había vivido grandes experiencias en ese jardín, como aquella vez en que Aldren decidió empezar a caminar … había sido un gran momento que no olvidaría.

Pero ahora, esa habitación ,que siempre rebosaba en alegría , se encontraba en llanto.

-No lo encontramos , su majestad- dijo Stena . A su lado, sus subalternos observaban preocupados … ¿cómo … cómo había desaparecido el Príncipe Aldren? .Y lo más importante… dónde estaba…

-Ya veo – susurró la reina levantándose de la cama . – Llamen al Consejo y comiencen la búsqueda fuera de los territorios del Palacio-

Stena asintió y dio órdenes , si fuese necesario revisarían cada rincón de Ynys Avallach, seguramente, sí… el Príncipe aparecería, _debía aparecer._

Lamentablemente para Stena , sus peores temores se realizarían, porque el príncipe Aldren en ese preciso momento leía un libro , muy cómodamente , en la casa de Severus Snape.

Demasiado lejos de Ynys Avallach.

.

............................................................................................................................-------------.................................................................................................................................

............................................................................................................................-------------.................................................................................................................................

.

.

**N.A: Hola! , sí, ya sé… me he demorado siglos, pero ya estoy aquí, digamos que el cap. fue más complicado de escribir de lo que pensé. Jeje, Nos leemos .**

**Al resto les respondí por reply. **

Ah y sí, leyeron bien, es David , el mismo que expulsaron del clan Angelus, jeje, ya pondré cómo fue que apareció nuevamente .

**Rarifica :** Sí, han pasado 10 años, Nos leemos : )

**Pauly** : jeje, sí volví y aquí estoy otra vez con un capítulos. Chaus!

**Lath-Vel** : Gracias por el comentario y espero te guste la continuación.


	3. En busca de un príncipe

**Hola: Espero que estén bien. Como me han dicho que se les han enredado un tanto los personajes, voy a escribir una ayuda memoria , jeje. **

**Y una aclaración , si ven que los apellidos cambian , a pesar que son hermano , es normal. Por ejemplo:**

**Suemi Caroca , Van Undell**: Son hermanos , sólo que Suemi se considera avalonese, así que lleva primero el apellido materno , luego el paterno . El mismo caso se aplica para Van , al ser Elemental lleva primero el apellido paterno y le sigue el materno.

: )

**Valandil Linumel :** Es el regente de Sindevel ( o reino , según se vea) y Nemeton( que es la capital de Sindevel) , estuvo casado con Raquel Caroca ( una valonese) , pero ella murió , solía tener tres hijos: Layla, Raquel y Enadan Linumel , las dos primeras murieron y el único que le queda con vida es Enadan , además de su nieto, Zac Linumel y de considera a Draco , de cierta forma, parte de su familia .

Realmente no le agrada que su reino forme parte de la Corte de Europa, pero entiende que es mejor luchar unidos que separados contra Voldemort . Es un elemental de viento.

**Veles Linumel o Draco Malfoy**: Sip, el mismo, sólo que , luego de vivir 10 años con los elementales le cambiaron el nombre, es un asunto que explicaré pronto. Debido a que los Black tienen sangre de los Linumels( diluida, pero sangre al fin) , fue el único que ha dado muestras de ser un elemental en su familia , así que su madre ocultó a Lucius que Draco era un elemental de viento , por lo que al saberlo Lucius mató a Narcisa y Regulus al enterarse , fue a recoger a Draco a la estación , evitando así que Lucius se enfrentara a su hijo ( eso pasó en el segundo año de Draco) . Harry y él eran buenos amigos y sabe que Draco es un elemental . Aunque claro, nadie ha notado que el embajador de las tierras sindevelinas y Draco Malfoy ( oficialmente "desaparecido") son la misma persona.

**Zac Linumel:** Sí, el enano obsesionado con los panes chinos, es hijo de la hermana mayor de Enadan ( Layla Linumel, que murió hace años) . Tiene unos meses más de edad que Aldren y de hecho, son buenos amigos. Es un Elemental de viento .

**Enadan Linumel:** El que está enamorado de Aline Sthandier , es el sucesor del reino de Sindevel y un elemental de viento . Además de odiar a Severus Snape.

**Aldren Ynys:** Oh, sí , el mismo que están pensando, el chico que de "casualidad" fue a parar a la casa de Severus , tiene el cabello blanco , liso y _demasiado largo_ ( según Snape) , ojos negros y como ya se imaginarán , es el hijo de Aline Sthandier , alias la reina de Avalon y de Snape, jeje, que divertido ,padre e hijo están juntos y ni se enteran. Actualmente el chico tiene amnesia .

**David Lacroix:** El que ahora es la "escolta" de Jack, y que siempre ha estado enamorado de Millarray de Maris o Milla ( Suzette Saint Claire) . Antiguamente era el heredero del clan Angelus, pero por traicionarlo , fue expulsado de su clan ( ya explicaré en el fic como fue que está de vuelta) .

**Suzette Saint Claire o Milla:** La embajadora avalonese , es media hermana de Lucius Malfoy por parte paterna ( ah!! , sí , no les había olvidado o sí?) , así que aunque no lo admita cuida mucho de Draco . Solía ser una bruja del colegio Beauxbatons , pero debido a la muerte de su madre y luego de intentar ahogarse en el mar fue a dar a Avalon . En sus años como bruja era amiga de David Lacroix ( y novios, jeje) .

**Jack Duerre o Marius Schwarz o Lord Marius Angelus**( sí que tiene nombres el chico) : Conoció a Harry cuando éste se escapó de la casa Potter, estuvo viviendo un tiempo con él y su hermana , Morissette Duerre , pero ella murió y Harry decidió "aceptar" la oferta de Voldemort e irse con él a la Fortaleza. Para mala suerte de Jack, en la Fortaleza conoció a Bolingbroke ( un duque vampiro) y lo confundió con el abuelo de Jack . ( Sí, el abuelo de Jack y Bolingbroke se conocían, pero por ciertos misterios , el abuelo de Jack, que se llamaba Marius, logró evitar que Bolingbroke lo convirtiera en vampiro y tener una feliz vida en Alemania) . Luego jack se fue a vivir a Eternity( un castillo , en el que viven tres clanes vampiricos: Zaffiro , Dagon y Angelus) y por mala suerte(según se vea) , terminó siendo el "reemplazo de David", convirtiéndose en el nuevo heredero del clan Angelus , esto por órdenes de Lord Mikael Angelus .

**Mikael Angelus:** Es uno de los tres vampiros que manejan Eternity y se puede decir que es su líder , fue amigo de Bolingbroke, pero cuando este decidió matar a su familia humana, ya no fueron tan amigos… Bolingbroke convirtió a Angela , una de las descendientes humanas de Mikael , en vampiro y para liberarla , Mikael cedió su poderío en Europa a Bolingbroke , así que se fue a Eternity (que queda en la cordillera de los Andes en América) . Finalmente , debido a que Bolingbroke rompe unas leyes vampíricas que se llaman "El tratado" , Mikael recupera sus tierras y el derecho de volver a Europa. Así, luego de años, forma parte de la Corte de Europa ( no que a la corte le haga ilusión , pero reconoce la influencia de su clan en el continente) .

**Angela Angelus :** Es una "niña" de unos diez años , pertenece ahora al clan Angelus y es pariente de Mikael Angelus . Considera a Jack como su hermano menor ( aunque suene contradictorio) .

**Raquel Caroca:** Era ( porque la pobre fue asesinada por un vampiro) la hermana menor de Enadan Linumel y prima de Suemi Caroca , antes de morir tuvo un enfrentamiento con su familia porque se había comprometido en matrimonio con Sirius Black, pero como se murió todo quedó en nada . Además , por lo mismo , la familia Linumel no quiere mucho a Sirius ( según ellos por culpa de él, Raquel murió) .

**Suemi Caroca:** Es prácticamente la viva imagen de la difunta Raquel ( lo que trastorna un poco… a Sirius) , ya que eran primas y sus madres eran hermanas gemelas. Es avalonese , pero también ( como casi todas) controla un elemento, el viento, por ello fue la maestra de Draco , es mayor que él por tres años .

**Kanara y Brizara Linumel:** Parientes de Enadan , aunque de una línea algo distante . Son gemelas y avaloneses . Son buenas amigas de Hermione.

**Catalina Catalán:** Una avalonese , fue la primera amiga de hermione y está asignada a la misma guardia que ella.

**Stena Brenes:** Tenía una hermana llamada helena Brenes que murió por causa de los vampiros en Hogwarts , es la primera guardiana de Avalon ( la líder de las guardianas ) . Junto con Milla y Aline son antiguas amigas .

**Aline Sthandier :** Es la actual Reina de Avalon , aunque esto sólo lo saben los sindevelinos y las avaloneses , para los magos es una incógnita quien reemplazó a la asesinada reina Yomara .

Su madre era una bruja inglesa , que no le dijo a su esposo que descendía de avaloneses , así que cuando él se enteró amenazó con revelar a todo al mundo mágico la verdad , si es que su hija asistía a Avalon (quería que fuese a Hogwarts como su otro hijo mayor) . Ante ello , la madre de Aline borró la memoria de su esposo e hijo mayor y les hizo creer que ambas estaban muertas . Aline se ha enterado de eso, así como del nombre de su hermano ( aunque eso no lo pondré aún , jeje) . Durante un tiempo fue la niñera de los niños Potter , así como maestra de estudios avaloneses en Hogwarts , donde conoció a Severus Snape y ambos fueron pareja , pero debido a los celos de Snape terminaron separados .

Realmente "Aline Sthandier" no es su verdadero nombre, sino uno inventado por su madre ( quien falleció unos años , luego de irse a Avalon) .

Tiene un solo hijo de nombre Aldren Ynys .

**La Dama Leola:** Tiene bastantes años… es la consejera de la reina, tal como lo fue de la antigua reina Yomara , y es parte del Consejo de Hadas . Durante el tiempo que Harry estuvo en Avalon lo cuidó , así que Harry la estima, aunque no lo diga abiertamente.

**Duque Bolingbroke**: Actualmente el segundo vampiro con mayor poder sobre Europa , está en guerra declarada contra el Clan Angelus ( por lo que también con toda Eternity) , es aliado de Voldemort y su guardia vampírica custodia a Lady Anne , entre otras cosas . Está obsesionado con Jack , porque se parece a su abuelo .

**Elliot**: Es el segundo vampiro con más poder dentro del Clan Bolingbroke( sobrepasado sólo por Bolingbroke) , está asignado a la guardia de Lady Anne , y fue quien "entrenó" a Angela , durante su estadía en el clan Bolingbroke, por ello ella lo detesta .

**Alya Lestrenge :** Hija de Rastaban Lestrenge , su tía preferida es Bellatrix … siempre ha idolatrado a Mordret Gaunt y es la líder de los Cazadores. Tiene la misma edad que Mordret Gaunt

**Lady Anne Gaunt o Joanne Potter** : Es el nombre que adoptó al "pasarse" al lado oscuro , cuando era pequeña rechazó asistir a Avalon , debido a que odiaba a las avaloneses por no ayudar en la búsqueda de Harry , tiene el don de la visión ( es una de sus aplicaciones) y está cansada de permanecer en el lado de Voldemort, sólo se queda por su hermano .

**Mordret Gaunt o Harry Potter** : Es un natural ( que controla todos los elementos) , heredero del Lord , durante su infancia tuvo de niñera a Aline Sthandier ( la actual reina de avalon) , debido a que Avalon sabía que Harry era el niño de la profecía y querían tenerlo vigilado , entre otras cosas . Harry se encariñó mucho con Aline , incluso le pidió que se uniera al lado de "maestro voldemort", pero ella lo rechazó ( Harry no sabe que Aline es la reina de Avalon, cree que es una avalonese común y corriente ) . Quiere mucho a su hermana y su anhelo es vengarse de sus padres , quienes nunca se preocuparon de él y , cuando se enteraron que era un natural, lo enviaron a entrenarse con Wallace, un elemental despiadado del lado de la luz . Wallace, que tenía una discípula llamada Alexa , fue asesinado por Harry .

Harry no sabe de la profecía.

**Alexa :** Fue la maestra elemental de Harry en la fortaleza(se pasó al lado de Voldemort y espiaba a la orden) , era llamada Phiro y fue asesinada por los aurores , cuando la atraparon .

**Van Undell:** Primer Capitán de la guardia de viento de Sindevel , hermano de Suemi Caroca y mejor amigo de Enadan Linumel , fue la escolta de Veles o Draco durante la reunión .

**Dato:** La profecía , en resumidas cuentas , habla de un chico que será la carta de triunfo para el lado que apoye . Quien posee un don de la luz y otra de la oscuridad( el de la oscuridad: hablar parsel; el de la luz: magia natural) . Dumbledore deduce que Harry es el de la profecía y Voldemort está investigando actualmente ( aún no tiene la certeza) .

**N.A: Bueno, espero que queden un poco más claros, cualquier duda me avisan . : ) Nos leemos!!!**

_**En busca de un príncipe**_

_._

Zac se situó entre Milla y Veles en la mesa . La reunión acababa de iniciarse, al menos la "verdadera reunión" . Estaban en un salón que poseía una sola entrada y aquella enorme mesa , donde estaban sentados más de cincuenta magos , criaturas y antiguas familias de todas las partes de Europa .

El niño no pudo dejar de sorprenderse , en especial al notar la presencia de una bella joven de cabellos rubios , sus ojos azules brillaban perfectamente atrayendo su atención , a pesar que no lo deseara .

-¡Ah ya sé! – dijo el niño interrumpiendo el discurso de inicio del embajador italiano - ¡Ud. es una veela! ¿cierto?-

La muchacha rubia pestañeó sorprendida al haber sido abordada de forma tan … ¿grosera?, sí, lo había sido, pero a pesar de ello, no se sentía ofendida, tal vez fuera la sinceridad o falta de burla en la expresión y tono de voz del muchacho.

-¡Zac discúlpate inmediatamente!- lo reprendió Milla .

-No es necesario – dijo la muchacha veela – sí, jovencito – dijo dirigiéndose al rubio – soy un cuarto de veela – sonrió .

-Oh enserio ¿sólo un cuarto? , pensé que era un veela pura , es que es muy bella señorita -

La joven se sonrojó y dijo algo en francés que Zac no entendió, pero por el rostro de la embajadora ella sí.

- Mis disculpas , secretaria Delacour – susurró Milla suavemente .

- No hay de qué disculparse , embajadora De Maris .-

Mientras tanto , el resto de los integrantes de la mesa observaban como si de un partido de tenis se tratase , el intercambio de palabras entre las mujeres . Veles sonrió discretamente .

Dumbledore iba a agregar algo , cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso revelando a Hermione Granger y a Van Undell . Ambos tenían el semblante más terrible que cualquiera de los asistentes hubiese visto nunca .

Dumbledore estuvo seguro que algo horrible había ocurrido.

El solo rostro de los recién llegado , hizo que tanto Milla como Draco se levantaran de inmediato .

- Mi embajadora – dijo Hermione , aguantando las ganas de gritar – se trata de un mensaje de su majestad …-

- Embajador Veles , el príncipe Enadan lo requiere en Ynys Avallach – dijo Van seriamente , luego de dar una significativa mirada a Draco ,incluso Zac no emitió comentario alguno.

- Vamos de inmediato – dijo Milla , para luego girarse hacia Draco y tomar a Zac de la mano.

- ¡Pero qué pasa con la reunión!- dijo Fudge levantándose indignado – No pueden retirarse así como…

- Realmente debe aprender a guardar silencio cuando debe – susurró Zac suavemente , mientras seguía a Veles .

- Ya tendrá noticias nuestras – fue la escueta respuesta de la embajadora avalonese , antes de retirarse .

La habitación quedó en un total silencio.

"Qué maleducados"

" No lo sé, se veían preocupados"

"El amo es muy ingenuo"

" ¿Qué dices , David , no soy ingenuo, sólo digo lo que me parece,no viste sus rostros? "

"Supongo… "

" ¿Qué? "

David miró a Jack con una enigmática sonrisa, viendo como se cerraban las puertas .

-¡Se han ido, es un insulto!-

-Ministro , estoy seguro que han de tener una buena razón para ello –

Dumbledore asintió en conformidad con la secretaria general de Francia .

-Concuerdo con la Srta. Delacour y pienso que lo mejor es posponer esta reunión – dijo el embajador de Holanda .

-Pero… -

Mientras ellos discutían, Jack seguía con su debate interno con David.

"Sabes algo ¿cierto? "

"El amo piensa demasiado"

"David, esto es serio, ellos realmente se veían como si alguien hubiese muerto … "

"No sé si estará muerto, pero puedo decirle que está bien desaparecido"

" ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién se ha perdido?"

"Vaya… ¿el amo no leyó la mente de los extranjeros? "

Jack gruñó por lo bajo "Claro que lo intenté, pero sus defensas eran muy fuertes, he de suponer que tú sí pudiste "

David sonrió suavemnte "El amo acierta una vez más"

-… Lord Angelus… -

" ¿Vas a decírmelo de una buena vez"

"Oh , el amo no debe alterarse y tomar más en cuenta su alrededor"

" ¿De qué? "

Jack notó que todos en la mesa lo observaban . – Ah… ¿ qué decían? - fue su brillante primera intervención en la reunión de la Corte de Europa.

El embajador alemán masculló algo suavemente .

-… qué descortés , yo sí entendí eso – susurró David , mirando al embajador .

-Señores – llamó Dumbledore- no nos desviemos del tema , Lord Angelus queríamos saber si tenía algún inconveniente con reunirse otra vez con nosotros , por supuesto cuando acordemos una nueva fecha para la reunión –

- Por supuesto , director – dijo Jack rápidamente , qué vergüenza , menuda primera impresión que había dejado en esas personas .

- Siendo así , nos veremos en otra ocasión -

Y uno tras otro , los mandatarios comenzaron a levantarse .

"… He quedado como un tonto"

"El amo debe estar más atento"

Jack fulminó con la mirada a David, mientras ambos salían del salón "Y de quién ha sido la culpa"

"Oh , realmente no lo sé , amo"

De haber estado en la casa, Jack hubiese mascullado algo mal sonante y golpeado su cabeza contra la pared ¡David era exasperante! .

" ¿El amo está enojado? "

"…"

"Yo diría que sí"

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

_Habían árboles tan altos que parecían unirse con el cielo .El niño miró asombrado la enorme vegetación . _

_La madre sonrió a su lado . _

_Es el custodio de nuestro hogar , pequeño mío – dijo la dama de vestido blanco . _

_¿un árbol?- preguntó él ,no pudiendo ver bien a la dama , debido a los rayos del amanecer –_

_Ella sonrió amablemente y acarició su cabello – No cualquier árbol, pequeño Al – dijo confidencialmente , agachándose a su lado . – Ese es un árbol especial…- _

-¿Hasta qué hora piensas dormir, mocoso?-

El muchacho despertó desorientado ,viendo al mago a su lado . ¿Dónde…?

¿dónde estaba?...

-Es casi medio día –susurró Snape de forma molesta – Esto no es un hotel – apuntó agudamente – En diez minutos te espero en el comedor –dijo y salió de la habitación.

El muchacho peliblanco se frotó los ojos y recordó la noche pasada, así como el hecho de que no recordaba nada de su propia vida…

"_Pequeño Al" _

- ¿Quién era esa mujer?- susurró llevándose una mano a la cabeza . ¿Acaso un sueño?. O algo más… de alguna forma ese apelativo "Al" se le hacía tan melancólico que debia ser algo semejante a su nombre ¿verdad?.

- Al…- sonrió – No suena nada mal -

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

Aline se dejó caer en el sillón, su aspecto era de absoluta miseria . Acababa de informar la situación a Milla, quien había iniciado una investigación para poder encontrar algún hechizo que lograse localizar a su hijo . Maldición, incluso había tenido que sacar a su amiga de la reunión de los magos , pero qué más podía hacer. Estaba desesperada , el Consejo no lograba hallar a su hijo, nadie lograba hacerlo, tal vez Milla pudiese , ella siempre había encontrado la forma de hacer posible lo imposible , tal vez esta vez no sería diferente .

Miró las ventanas , un gris cielo se mostraba en el horizonte . Alguien golpeó a su puerta , suspirando indicó que entrase.

- Enadan – susurró ella cansadamente , justamente la última persona que deseaba ver .

-Lo encontraremos , Aline- dijo acercándose , poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombre de la avalonese . – Todos lo están buscando , es sólo cuestión de tiem..

-¡Quieres callarte!- gritó ella quitando su mano de su hombro - ¡Es mi hijo del que estás hablando, así que guárdate tu palabrería política para los magos!-

Ella lo miró fieramente, haciendo que el elemental se extrañara. Aline nunca había reaccionado de esa manera .

-Aline , yo sólo … -

-¡Vete , maldición, sólo déjame sola Enandan!-

El elemental no supo que decir , así que, hizo lo que ella le había pedido.

Salió de la habitación.

-¿Dónde estás , pequeño Al? – susurró ella llevándose la mano al cabello . ¿Dónde estaba su bebé?.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

… _Ya hemos revisado todo Ynys- susurró Islera- dos veces… el príncipe ha desparecido , mi señora- _

_Milla , en la embajada avalonenese en Inglaterra asintió. _

…_Por ello, la Dama Stena cree que puede estar en el mundo muggle o mágico …- _

_Sí, claro- dijo la rubia llevándose una mano al mentón – El príncipe puede estar en cualquier lado, maldición , si sólo tuviésemos la certeza de en qué país está o si está… - Milla no terminó la frase. _

… _¿muerto?- terminó Islera suavemente . _

_La embajadora asintió suavemente –Sí, Islera, si pudiésemos saber eso al menos…- _

_-No lo entiendo , mi señora, por qué ninguno de nuestros hechizos de rastreo funciona? … es decir… ni siquiera el Consejo de Hadas lo ha podido localizar – _

_-Lo sé…- susurró Milla cansada – Eso sólo indica que hay magia demasiado poderosa de por medio , me cuesta creer que el Príncipe haya salido de Ynys por su propia voluntad , es … sencillamente absurdo . – _

_Islera estuvo de acuerdo y es decir… Era un príncipe ¿cierto? , entonces por todas las hadas… ¿Por qué iba a querer escapar de su propio hogar y adentrarse a un mundo desconocido , en el cual no tenía ningún aliado o recurso?. Era suicida. _

_-… y si no salió solo , eso indica que fue ¿secuestrado? ¿verdad? - _

_-Sí Islera, eso me temo y es la razón principal por la cual la guardia real sindevelina está ayudándonos a encontrar a su alteza - _

_La otra avalonese asintió . _

_-Aunque no entiendo algo-Islera pensó un minuto – Si el Príncipe fue secuestrado, ¿ cómo es posible que los extranjeros hayan ingresado a Ynys? A menos qué…- _

_-Sí…-susurró Milla- a menos que no hayan sido extranjeros, sino avaloneses – _

_-¡Eso es imposible!-gritó escandalizada Islera- ¡Es es…!- _

_-Lo sé, no te alteres – _

_La otra mujer se sonrojó avergonzada- Lo siento, mi señora, pero la sola idea de que haya traidores entre nuestras filas, es… inaguantable – _

_Milla asintió . _

Joanne suspiró cansada y dejo su espejo guardado . Eran las tres de la madrugada , sin embargo estaba aún despierta, era la única hora en que podía inmiscuirse en la mente de cualquier avalonese, por alguna razón que no lograba entender , sólo podía "espiar" a las avaloneses durante esa hora y únicamente cuando había luna llena . Entendía lo de la luna llena , era la época del mes en que los poderes mágicos aumentaban , ahora con respecto a la hora… eso no sabía como explicarlo.

Hace algún tiempo había notado que no podía espiarlas, sencillamente no podía, sólo veía una total oscuridad en su espejo, así que había tratado durante horas, días… hasta que había dado con el periodo lunar .

Finamente había podido mirarlas.

Ella sólo se limitaba a espiar a la embajadora avalonese, Millarray de Maris, por órdenes de Voldemort. Así que había hecho su "tarea" y ahora debía "comunicar sus adelantos".

Odiaba hacerlo.

Era demasiado molesto tener que sacar sus recuerdos y dárselos a Voldemort para que él los mirase en su maldito pensadero .

Pero debía. Así funcionaban las cosas y no había nada que pudiese hacer, tenía un lugar como todos y el suyo era espiar.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

Aldren leía su libro de pociones bajo la mirada atenta de Snape , el mago no o dejaba solo ni un momento, temiendo que el chico fuese a " estropear" algo de su casa .

El niño apoyó su mentón en su mano y pensó en el extraño "sueño" que había tenido . La bella dama de blanco de suave voz .

Se sacó un mechón de cabello blanco de los ojos y suspiró .

-Mocoso , vamos a salir – anunció Snape luego de leer una carta que la lechuza de Hogwarts había traído .

- ¿Adónde Sr. Snape?-

Snape bufó – No es de tu incumbencia, sólo limítate a seguirme-

El chico asintió y se puso la capa que el mago le había entregado , durante la mañana , era café oscuro con una capucha , _Para que nadie viera su "extraño" cabello , _había dicho .

AL frunció el ceño , él no encontraba extraño su cabello.

Dumbledore tenía una mirada pensativa , estaba sentado en su escritorio observando un sobre que acababa de escribir la pluma de Hogwarts y que incumbía explícitamente a las dos personas que estaba esperando.

-Oh , Severus, buenas tardes – dijo el mago al ver a su ex alumno entrar , seguido por el niño .

El maestro de pociones asintió molesto , Dumbledore tomó eso como un saludo e invitó a ambos a sentarse. Al se ubicó algo temeroso sobre la silla próxima a Snape, mirando los cuadros del despacho .

-Puedes quitarte la capucha, querido niño – dijo Dumbledore amablemente .Al asintió y se la retiró , ganándose una ovación general de parte de los retratos . El muchacho bajó la vista algo avergonzado .

-¿Qué ocurre, Dumbledore, por qué me citaste con el mocoso aquí? –

Al frunció el ceño, comenzaba a cansarse de ser llamado "mocoso" , aunque no podía estar completamente seguro de que su nombre fuese "Al" , sin embargo era mejor que "mocoso" , tenía que comunicárselo al Sr. Snape.

Dumbledore se subió los lentes y tomó el sobre , luego observó al muchacho . – Jovencito –inició – Me gustaría saber si ha recordado algo sobre su pasado –

Al meditó unos segundos y luego asintió .

-Oh, maravilloso y ¿por qué no me informaste , mocoso? –

-Iba a hacerlo , Sr. Snape, pero venimos hacia acá – dijo suavemente el niño . Dumbledore sonrió .

-Oh muy bien , querido niño ¿y qué has recordado?-

Ambos magos miraron al chico, quien encontrando su voz comenzó a explicarles su recuerdo.

-… Así que te llamas "Al" – Snape frunció el ceño .

-Eso creo, Sr. Snape –

-¿Y qué hay de la mujer de tu sueño, Al? –

El niño miró con grandes ojos al mago, ya que había usado su "recién" estrenado nombre .

-Era muy bella, Sr. Dumbledore, aunque no pude verla bien, me daba el sol en los ojos –el niño meditó – tenía una voz muy linda y llevaba un vestido blanco , también habían muchos árboles –

-Posiblemente un lugar rural – susurró más para sí Dumbledore. Realmente los datos eran muy vagos , así el terreno de búsqueda era demasiado amplio, tendrían que esperar a que Al recordase algo más.

-¿Y… qué tiene que ver todo esto con el mocoso , Albus? –

El director , tomó nuevamente el sobre .-Sobre esto , Severus , verás este sobre tiene una dirección muy curiosa –Snape frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el tono que ponía Dumbledore , siempre terminaba pasando algo desagradable para él .

-¿sí…? –

-Sí- dijo el director – De hecho , es tú dirección, Severus-

-¿Qué? – Snape sin más, arrebató el sobre de las manos del director y observó …

Al miró preocupado al mago al ver su rostro, luego por nalguna razón , lo observó como si quisiese estrangularlo.

-Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando – susurró suavemente Snape , apretando el sobre – La magia de este mocoso no pudo …-

EL director tomó el sobre de las manos del otro mago y lo alisó . Al pudo ver que estaba escrito en tinta verde , se veía bastante voluminoso.

-Eso creo, Severus – asintió – Es la única explicación , aunque eso deja la interrogante del porqué la magia de Al decidió tomarte como su tutor –

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó el muchacho al ver que nadie se dignaba a explicarle la situación .

-Oh verás- dijo el director – me parece que esta carta es para ti , querido Al – susurró extendiéndole el sobre .

Con sus ojos negros , el muchacho analizó el sobre y su escritura .

_**Sr. A. Prince . **_

_**Calle las Hilanderas # 342 **_

_**Segunda habitación con vista al pastizal**_

_**.**_

-No entiendo- susurró el muchacho dejando la carta en la mesa.

-Oh no, querido Al , es tuya –el director sonrió – Es tu carta .-

El niño asintió extrañado y la tomó , luego miró al mago y la carta otra vez, después dio una disimulada mirada al maestro de pociones, quien tenía un aspecto de haberse comido un limón. _No parece sensato preguntarle a él _

-Verás… joven Al –empezó Dumbledore – Eres un mago, tal como Severus y yo , por lo tanto asistirás a una escuela de magia : Hogwarts , lugar en el cual estás –el niño asintió – He de suponer que tu magia consideró adecuado para ser tu tutor a Severus , generalmente no es muy frecuente que la magia elija a alguien como tutor, esto se debe , en su mayoría , a que no hay nadie que se haga cargo de ti , por ello, tu magia ha decido tomar el asunto en sus manos –

Dumbledore acabó con una suave sonrisa .

¿Tutor?.

-¿Y… por qué "Prince" o el Sr. Snape? – preguntó el niño.

-¡Ni creas que me hace ilusión, mocoso!-

-Severus – pidió Dumbledore suavemente , luego se giró a Al – Mi mejor hipótesis es que fue Severus quien te acogió en un inicio , querido Al , por ello tu magia lo encontró la persona más calificada para hacerse cargo de ti , mientras encontramos a tus padres o algún pariente, es lo que llamamos en el mundo mágico un "tutor provisional"-

-Ah… creo que entiendo – dijo el muchacho , entendiendo que ahora dependía de Snape .

-¿Y lo del apellido? –

-¡Oh mocoso, qué tan tonto puedes ser, tu maldita magia se tomó todas las atribuciones! ¿qué es tan difícil de entender?-

-Severus, por favor , compórtate- insistió Dumbledore seriamente . – Verás Al , como no recuerdas tu nombre, tu magia tomó como propio el apellido de Seveus, al ser ahora tu tutor – Dumbledore sonrió – "Prince" es el segundo apellido de Severus , pienso que a tu magia le gustó más ese apellido que "Snape"– esto último lo dijo pensativamente .

-Oh, ya … entiendo – susurró el chico, con aspecto miserable . Ni siquiera se atrevía a dar una mirada al maestro de pociones , estaba realmente preocupado por su expectativa de vida con Snape . ¿Cómo sería el resto del verano? ¿Y si no encontraba a sus padres? ¿Y si tenía que vivir con Snape para siempre? .

Algo de estas preocupaciones debieron transmitirse ,porque Dumbledore prometió que haría todo lo posible por encontrar algún familiar suyo.

Al pidió a quien fuese que escuchase, que Dumbledore tuviese éxito en su cometido.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

Enadan no era una persona paciente, ¿de hecho … cómo podría serlo? . Desde su infancia había tenido todo lo que había deseado , no por nada era el príncipe de Sindevel , sólo tenía que dar su orden para que el resto obedeciera . El tener que esperar no entraba en su comportamiento habitual .

Pero , todo cambia ... Desde el mismo momento en que Aline Sthandier se había cruzado en su vida , había entendido la totalidad de esa palabra "esperar" , entre otras … "frustración" "negación" .

Sí, siempre había sido un sujeto arrogante ¿para qué negarlo? , tal vez algo egocentrista … ingenuamente había pensado que Aline terminaría cediendo y terminaría siendo su "reina" . Sin embargo , todo se había complicado , en su inicio aline era solamente otra avalonese de las muchas de aquella nación , alguien sin gran importancia ¿por qué iba a rechazarlo?.

Oh bien , pero ella lo había hecho y no una vez , sino tantas que ya había olvidado el número . Eso… había tacado seriamente su orgullo.

Luego de eso , se obligó a no pensar en la mujer , "tener otras amistades" , "conocer gente nueva" .

Lo había intentado todo , sin resultado . Así que había hecho , lo que la gente normal hacía en ese tipo de situaciones …. Se había autoproclamado "amigo" de Aline .

Y ella parecía estar muy feliz con ello, eso duró años… Muchos , largo años en los cuales se encargó de alejar a cualquier posible "amenaza" de Aline .

Pero , había llegado Snape, un …mago , un sucio mago inglés , que no feliz con seducir a la única mujer que había amado, le había hecho un hijo. ¡El muy infeliz la embarazó!.

El… ¡un mago! ¡un desgraciado sujeto de baja alcurnia! .

Tentado estuvo de matarlo . Solamente la intervención de su amigo Van lo había hecho recapacitar. "Aún hay esperanza" , había dicho .

"Esperanza" . Sí, ella lo había movido durante todos esos años, fue un largo trabajo , demasiado arduo , pero finalmente daba frutos.

Aline había decidido casarse con él . Sabía que no lo quería , era obvio, pero quizás con el tiempo … Entendía que Aline pensaba en Alden , al momento de decidir casarse con él.

Era verdad, el niño necesitaba un padre , no porque Aline hubiese cumplido un mal trabajo, el niño estaba maravillosamente criado , era cortés, estudiaba sus lecciones y tenía un agradable carácter que encantaba a cuanta avalonese de su edad cruzase su camino.

Agradecería eternamente que el chico no hubiese heredado el carácter de Snape .

Aldren … el niño era un enigma para él . Siempre lo había visto leyendo o junto a Aline, no hablaba mucho delante suyo , tal vez era excesivamente reservado o puede que tuviese desconfianza de él . Lo más probable era lo último .

El niño era inteligente , sabía que buscaba "congraciarse" con él , y era verdad, siempre había intentado ser amigo del niño, tal vez una figura paterna, pero Aldren desde la infancia que se alejaba cada vez que lo veía o se mantenía en silencio . No había que ser muy listo, el niño no lo quería , pero era demasiado educado como para expresarlo con palabras .

Bueno… ¿lo había intentado, verdad? , no era su culpa si el muchacho era tan reservado como el padre . Por otro lado Aline también había notado los cambios de humor de su hijo y había pensado erróneamente que era por la falta de un padre, ella misma había compartido sus aprehensiones con él . ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿qué su hijo lo odiaba? , claro que no , había apoyado la teoría de Aline y ella se había quedado muy pensativa …

Eso había sido hace dos años .

-Todos esos años para llegar a esto – murmuró Enadan tirando un cigarro al agua … Aline había pospuesto la boda hasta que su "desaparecido" hijo apareciera.

¿Desaparecido , secuestrado o tal vez muerto?.

Enadan se inclinada más bien por la opción de"fugado" , pero eso… no iba a decírselo a Aline. Había notado el comportamiento del niño durante los últimos meses … mientras más se acercaba la fecha del compromiso , más distante y nervioso parecía.

¿Y si el mocoso había desaparecido sabiendo que Aline iba a posponer la boda?

¿Y si estaba muy feliz escondido en el mundo muggle? . Aunque eso dejaba la interrogante sobre cómo y dónde el chico estaba , también cómo había escapado de Ynys , además de la procedencia de su conocimiento sobre esa parte del mundo… bueno, no era tan extraño que Aldren supiese sobre el mundo muggle, después de todo … ¿No era un considerable grupo de avaloneses descendientes del mundo muggle? .

¿Qué tal si una de ellas había mencionado unas cuantas cosas sobre ese lugar y Aldren había decido huir?.

De ser así, el chico había pensado muy bien su cuartada , es decir… ¿qué clase de hechizos ocultaban a una persona del fino ojo del Consejo de Hadas? . El sólo podía recordar uno o dos y ambos conllevaban complejos rituales de larga preparación , meses por decir poco.

Así que… volvía al mismo punto ¿dónde demonios estaba el mocoso?.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

El "mocoso" que Enadan buscaba estaba instalado en su "hogar" , mirando resignado su "habitación".

El sr. Snape había dicho que ese sería su cuarto y más le valía permanecer en él , durante el resto de la tarde hasta que él volviera .

Al no pensaba contradecirlo.

Además tenía mucho en que pensar , como por ejemplo la bella mujer de su sueño .

Se llevó un mechón rojo a la oreja .El sr. Snape había dicho que su "extraño cabello blanco" sería un problema para Hogwarts. Al no veía por qué.

Se levantó de la cama , llevaba allí horas , realmente si tuviera algo con qué entretenerse, los libros estaban bien, pero no podía pasar todo el día leyendo ¿verdad? .

Además… seguro que el sr. Snape no notaba que había salido de la habitación.

Al atravesó la puerta , llegando al living . Humm, el lugar era tan triste… demasiado oscuro , como si la luz nunca hubiese entrado en ese lugar. Eso lo ponía tan triste…

¿Triste? .

Al frunció el ceño .

Bueno… tal vez había vivido , después de todo en un lugar rural, como había dicho el Sr. Dumbledore, eso explicaría por qué le disgustaba estar en lugares sombríos, ¿quién podía preferir un oscuro lugar ante la calidez del campo?.

Caminó por la sala , llegando hasta un retrato, mostraba unas frutas sobre una mesa , todo en tonalidades apagadas . Al tocó el cuadro .

-¡Ah!- gritó al ver que la pintura se desplazaba dejando el paso hacia una habitación.

Oh… ¿entrar o no?.

Bueno… no iba a quedarse allí sin explorar no se vería bien en … - ¡Maldición, detesto no saber quién soy!- masculló entrando a la habitación al ver que no podía terminar esa línea de pensamiento .

Una habitación , común y corriente , había una cama , una mesa de noche , hasta un guardarropas y un retrato.

- Vaya -susurró el muchacho viendo el retrato que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche . Era una fotografía de - ¿El Sr. Snape?- sí…lo era . Pero también había alguien más en ella .

La imagen de una bella mujer vestida con una túnica violeta , quien tomaba el brazo del Sr. Snape, casi obligándolo a aparecer en la fotografía.

Al se perdió por minutos en esa fotografía, maravillándose con la sonrisa misteriosa de la dama , así como la eterna mirada de amor que enviaba hacia el Sr. Snape .

¿Quién sería? .

La dama llevaba un velo sobre su cabello, aunque unos cuantos mechones cafés se escapaban y tenía los ojos de un suave tono chocolate .

-¡Estúpido mocoso , te dije que te quedarás en la habitación!-

El muchacho soltó el retrato para el horror del mago. Miles de cristales volaron al impactar contra el piso .

AL gimió asustado al ver lo que había hecho .

- Lo siento ¡no quería! ¡realmente! –

Pero Snape parecía no oírlo, solo observaba los vidrios del retarto en el suelo.

-Sr. Snape…- Al dio un paso atrás al ver el semblante del mago – No quise, se lo… ¡Ah , me duele! –

-¿Enserio?- Snape lo había jalado del brazo y empujado para salir de la habitación- ¡ No has visto nada, maldito mocoso entrometido! –

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

Voldemort miró la memoria finalizar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Había estado esperando por una ocasión como aquella durante mucho tiempo . Era sencillamente perfecto, aquél era el momento para atacar a esas mujercitas con ínfulas de grandeza , sólo debía encontrar a este chico , "Príncipe" y mantenerlo bajo su custodia.

Sonrió.

Si lo hacía , tendría todo el ejército avalonese y sindevelino a sus pies , harían cualquier cosa para asegurar la seguridad de ese chico.

-Después de todo – pensó en la oscuridad de su salón – Sólo hay una manera de que el chico sea llamado "Príncipe" . Es el hijo de la Reina de Avalon –

Bien, debía encargar una búsqueda a su mejor mortifago…

Mordret hallaría al chico .

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

El gatito negro miró preocupado a su amo, el muchacho no hacía más que suspirar y mirar el libro en su regazo, el problema era que no había cambiado la página desde hace media hora .

- Kurü , ¿crees que el Sr. Snape me perdone?-

El gatito maulló sentándose sobre las piernas del peliblanco .

Al había "bautizado" a su gatito con el nombre de "Kurü" , no sabía de dónde había llegado ese nombre, pero sentía que le iba bien a su mascota.

Además a "Kurü" le había gustado.

-Sé que no debí inmiscuirme en sus cosas … Kurü es tan complicado todo esto, si al menos pudiese recordar algo más de mi pasado – masculló el muchacho acariciando el pelaje del gatito.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

- ¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó la mujer sentándose a su lado . Llevaba solamente una bata de seda negra , sus también oscuros cabellos caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros . Sin duda era una mujer de excelsa belleza , poseía finos rasgos y curvas pronunciadas , sin mencionar sus ojos negros como todo en ella . Una oscuridad suave y elegante como el hielo.

Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a rechazar a esa mujer.

- Nada –susurró el mago en el sillón , sin dar una sola mirada a la mujer , pero ella no parecía darse por vencida . – Alya … realmente no estoy de humor – susurró al sentir que la mujer se sentaba en sus piernas y le daba un frío beso en los labios .

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó ella , jugueteando con uno de los mechones oscuros del mago.

-No es tu asunto – dijo él . – además no lo entenderías –

Ella miró a los ojos al mago y frunció el ceño -¿Es así? , soy más inteligente de lo que todos piensan –

Eso hizo reír al mago . – No estoy insultando tu inteligencia , esa es una de las razones por las cuales me eres útil , pero esto sólo me compete a mi –

Alya asintió , sabiendo que nada sacaría de esa conversación . Y haciendo gala de su orgullo, dejó solo al mago en la habitación .

Mordret sonrió , esa mujer era realmente inteligente , sabía cuando debía retirarse , por eso le agradaba .

- Ahora , qué voy a hacer contigo Anne- susurró a la oscuridad ,mientras en algún lugar de la Fortaleza un reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

Joanne Potter tampoco podía dormir , se removía inquieta en su cama , no podía decir que se debía a el calor, después de todo en ese lugar incluso en verano hacía frío . No , la última "observación" a las avaloneses la había dejado preocupada , sabía que Voldemort planearía algo contra el muchacho y eso por alguna razón la incomodaba , incluso se lo había dicho a Harry .

_-Sabes que te enviará a buscarlo – había dicho Anne – No debes entregárselo, Harry – _

_Harry había mirado extrañado a su hermana - ¿me vas a decir que ahora te agradan las avaloneses?- _

_-¡Claro que no! , es sólo que … no sé ,pero algo me dice que ese niño no debe caer en las manos de Voldemort , Harry hazme caso en esto , por favor – _

_Su hermano se había quedado en silencio . _

_-Maestro Voldemort ya me ha ordenado encontrar al chico , Anne ¿me estas pidiendo que ignore una orden directa?- _

_-¡Te estoy pidiendo que no le entregues al niño! – _

_-¿Y por qué? – Harry se había llevado una mano a la cabeza – Anne… no estamos hablando de uno de tus caprichos, esto es serio – _

_La pelirroja había palidecido - ¿Caprichos? ¡Yo no soy caprichosa! – _

_Luego mabos habían discutido sobre cosas sin importancia, hasta llegar a un incómodo silencio . _

_-La guerra acabará si le das ese niño a Voldemort –dijo Anne , luego de un silencio._

_-Por favor…-Harry la había visto con incredulidad – partiendo por la base que lo encuentre antes que las avaloneses –harry miró el techo – es increíble que hayan perdido a su propio príncipe , me reiría si no fuese un asunto serio – _

_Anne le dio una desagradable mirada . _

_-Harry … - _

_-Anne, es suficiente , no discutiré más este asunto contigo , tengo una misión que cumplir y voy a llevarla a cabo, lo que pase después sólo se verá con el tiempo – _

_Luego de eso , Anne no había dicho nada más. _

-Debo encontrar ese niño antes que Harry – susurró en la oscuridad de su habitación . Sí, debía hacerlo , era la única forma de evitar que la guerra acabara . Porque al final , ella no quería que la oscuridad ganases, sí , era cierto, estaba de parte de Voldemort, pero sus lealtades no estaban con él.

Y si Harry no veía que estaba equivocado, entonces ella lo ayudaría a ver la realidad .

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**.Hola!! , Me ha hecho risa el nombre de "Al Prince" , ha sido una gran idea! , para quien lo vea y sepa realmente quien es va a ser divertido . "Príncipe Al" , jeje , okis , me voy , y nos leemos en otro capítulo y no , no estoy muerta, xD **

..

**Review anónimo: **

**HARRYGINNY2008 :** okis intentaré subir con más frecuencia , bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nubes de tormenta.**

.

Albus Dumbledore dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio , realmente eso no era algo que había esperado , al levantarse hoy …

Como cada día se había despertado a las siete de la mañana , había elegido sus calcetines más delgados , unos obsequiados por Nicolas en navidad , y había alimentado a Fawkes . Así había transcurrido el día , entre preparativos para el nuevo año escolar , escuchando los alegatos de Argus por no aceptar su nueva lista de prohibiciones para ese año (Merlín sabía que no iba permitir que colgase a sus estudiantes de los dedos de los pies ) y coordinando los horarios para las reuniones de la Orden .

Todo como un normal día de julio , o al menos hasta que ,cerca del atardecer, había llegado una carta .

Albus arrugó el ceño , mientras al mismo tiempo Fawkes miró inquisitivamente a la otra ave en la habitación , un búho cobrizo que había traído dicha carta.

-¿Tú no vas a decirme quién la escribió, no es cierto?- preguntó Albus al ave, sabiendo que esta no le contestaría.

Una vez más , leyó la carta.

.

_Al profesor Albus Dumbledore:_

_29 de agosto , 19:30 hrs , Abadía de Westminster : Ataque mortifago . _

Una inquietante carta , sin firmar y contenido más que escueto . Volvió a mirar al búho cobrizo , ¿una trampa? O quizás… un mortifago que intentaba pasarse a su lado , de cualquier forma debía hablar primero con Severus .

.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

.

Al suspiró mirando los ojos de su gato , quien podría jurar lo observaba confundido .

-Sí , lo sé – dijo el muchacho tirándose sobre la cama , pasándose una mano por su cabello , o bueno… lo que quedaba de él.

Había sido hace dos días , luego del incidente con el Sr. Snape , él había querido ayudar en lo más posible al mago, así que había decido ponerse a sacudir , luego de que el Sr. Snape se marchase a Hogwarts para arreglar unos asuntos , referentes al inicio del año escolar.

Se pasó toda la mañana sacudiendo, limpiando , únicamente le había faltado lavar la ropa ( no se atrevía a entrar otra vez a la habitación del mago) . Cuando hubo terminado, cerca de cuatro horas más tarde, la vieja casa brillaba tanto como los ojos de su gatito , incluso él había ayudado a limpiar, recordó con diversión al haber visto al pequeño animal lamer un par de veces la pata de una mesa.

Así que , luego de haber trabajado tanto, había decidido tomar un refrigerio , fue hasta el refrigerador de la cocina y tomó una botella que parecía jugo de manzana . Bueno, no era ni de manzanas, ni mucho menos jugo , pero eso lo supo , luego de beber tres vasos del brebaje , de no haber sido por el Sr. Snape que apareció por la puerta en ese momento, habría seguido bebiendo .

-Mocos estúpido – había dicho al verlo , con una rostro algo preocupado - ¿Te bebiste toda la botella?-

Al se había levantado y negado – le deje un poco , Sr. Snape - y sonrió, mostrando la botella.

-¡Y para qué demonios iba a querer beberme una poción para sanar heridas!-

Eso , había hecho que se llevase las manos al estómago – No , no sabía ¡lo siento!-

Milagrosamente, la poción no tenía efectos desastrosos , "No letales" había dicho el Sr. Snape unos minutos más tarde , luego de ordenarle ir a su habitación .

Al volvió a suspirar jugueteando con su recién adquirida varita mágica . Lo cierto es que la poción sí había tenido efectos secundarios , bien lo sabía su cabello.

-Es tan negro como tú , Kuru – dijo usando el nombre que había escogido para su gatito . Volvió a mirar su cabello en el espejo .

Era negro . Muy negro , nada blanco como lo había sido antes y estaba corto , mucho , pensó con algo de tristeza , aunque no supo decir de dónde vino , tal vez porque su cabello era el único enlace que aún mantenía con su pasado , del cual por cierto , aún no lograba recordar gran cosa , sólo imágenes difusas y verde, mucho verde , grandes árboles y flores, helechos del tamaño de casas .

Y ahora su cabello era negro , corto y liso , bueno, al menos seguía liso , pensó al recordar que el Sr. Snape lo había llevado a la peluquería antes de ir al callejón Diagon . "Ni las niñas llevan el cabello tan largo , no aceptaré ese corte más en mi presencia", había dicho ante sus negativas, pero finalmente el Sr. Snape había ganado y su cabello se redujo hasta unas pulgadas .

Era algo deprimente , ni parecía él - Supongo , Kuru , que tendré que acostumbrarme . - susurró terminando de ordenar su baúl.

.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Era como una noche bañada de estrellas,danzando sobre el mar , tan tibio y suave . Todo eso había pensado la primera vez que había visto a su bebé . Aldren , pensó inmediatamente al verlo_, Aldren , suave luna llena . _Su niño era como ella , cabellos blancos y ojos negros nocturnos . Aldren , se adecuaba perfectamente a él. Y con ese nombre los bautizó ante el Consejo de Hadas y la gran madre .

Creció más rápido de lo que le habría gustado , siempre se metía en problemas , algo que había heredado de ella , pero siempre salía bien librado de ellos . Aline dejó escapar un sollozo y limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo . ¿dónde estaría su niño? . Morgana , si sólo tuviese la certeza de que estaba bien . Sí, pensó , su niño estaba bien , su corazón se lo decía, sin embargo su mente de madre no dejaba de pensar en mil calamidades que podría estar pasando su hijo.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

.

_Había un niño que tenía los cabellos como el Sol , sus ojos negros brillaban de forma maligna , aunque no peligrosa . _

-Es solo un pequeño cambio – dijo el rubio - ¿No fue tan terrible no? , además tú perdiste la apuesta – susurró divertido .

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Voy a cambiarme ahora!- gritó avergonzado , haciendo lo posible por no caerse debido al voluminoso vestido que llevaba .

-¡Oh , pero aún no acaba mi castigo!- anunció el otro chico , con mirada maliciosa - ¡Tienes que bailar conmigo!.-

-¡Tú estás demente , Zac!- gritó él , sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer .- ¡No soy una maldita chica! –

_Zac rió- ¿En serio? Juraría que eres una con esa túnica – dijo el otro divertido –además una apuesta es una apuesta , principito – _

-¡No me digas "principito"!- gritó apuntándolo con el puño - ¡Yo no te digo principito!-

_El rubio lanzó una risotada – Aunque en estas circunstancias lo más adecuado sería "princesita", no milady?- _

-¡ZAC!-

-¿Sí, princesa? –

-¡Te voy a estrangular!-

_El muchacho dio dos pasos, peor se tropezó con el vestido y cayó sonoramente al piso ._

-OH, mi princesa se ha caído , que tragedia ¿me pregunto si estará bien? – sonrió – Así que… ¿Te rindes?-

_Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se levantó y sin que el otro lo notara , le aventó un zapato. _

-¡Al , eso me dolió!- se quejó el otro .

-¡Y aún ni siquiera empiezo! -

.

Al abrió los ojos exaltado . ¿Qué había sido eso? – Qué sueño tan extraño – dijo en voz alta , mientras se levantaba .

Tomó su ropa y caminó hacia la ducha – Era un chico de mi edad , pero … ¿quién? – se sacó el pijama y abrió la llave del agua caliente – Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado y no fue más que un sueño , aunque realmente quería estrangular a ese chico , como si en verdad estuviese vivo – recordó sus ojos negros chispeantes , llenos de burla - ¡Ah mierda!- gritó al pasar a llevar la llave del agua caliente , haciendo que la temperatura fuese excesivamente alta - ¡Estúpido chico Zac!- gritó con rabia viendo los daños en su mano .

.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos , sin saber que en ese preciso instante , el mencionado Zac estornudaba .

-¿Un resfrío , Zac?- preguntó Enadan divertido – Eso sería extraño – apuntó , mirando como su sobrino fruncía el ceño .

-No tío , sabes que no me enfermo con facilidad – el chico se sentó , mientras el desayuno era servido .- ¿Y el abuelo?-

Enadan miró un instante le silla vacía – Está en Avalon – tomó un trozo de pie de limón y se lo llevó a la boca .

-¿Avalon? , pero si el abuelo detesta ir hacia allá –

-Sí, pero como toda persona responsable , cumple sus obligaciones , por mucho que le disgusten – dijo un tanto sombrío .

Zac miró su leche un instante , era de frutilla , a él le encantaba la frutilla – Es por Aldren ¿verdad? – entornó los ojos hacia su tío – ¿Hay alguna noticia sobre él? – preguntó suavemente .

-No – susurró el mayor – La dama Stena continúa investigando la hipótesis sobre un secuestro – dijo sin gran convicción . Luego miró a su sobrino, quien no había aparado los ojos de la leche .

-él no quería que te casaras con su madre – dijo Zac , después de un silencio prologado .

El pelinegro miró a su sobrino - ¿Te lo dijo él o lo supones?- preguntó en un tono casi desinteresado .

El menor no contestó y tomó un pedazo de pastel, se lo llevó a la boca y durante unos minutos sólo se escuchó el lejano sonido de las aves .

-Zacdel , te hice una pregunta –

El muchacho miró a sus tío y por un minuto tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo , sus ojos brillaban como los de los unicornios cuando se sentían amenazados , una furia palpable , asfixiante . ¿Qué había dicho para que su tío reaccionara de esa manera? .

Zac se aclaró la garganta y rogó por que sólo fuese su imaginación .

-Yo… es decir … él – notó el tic en el ojo de Enadan – Quiero decir , tío , él no se sentía muy cómodo con la boda de su madre –dijo

-Cómodo…- repitió Enadan , haciendo que un incómodo escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Zac – Explícate , Zacdel –

Mierda… no le gustaba que su tío usara ese tono y menos ser llamado "Zacdel" , eso sólo lo hacían los mayores cuando estaba en problemas .

Decidió que lo mejor era empezar desde el principio .

-A él no le gustabas , tío – susurró , arrepintiéndose por sus palabras, "gran sutileza , Zac" , pensó amargamente - ¡Quiero decir , a Al no le agradaba que ningún hombre cortejara a su madre, no es que tú , en particular, le desagradaras!...-

Era una pena que su abuelo hubiese ido a Avalon , pensó Zac viendo los ojos de su tío entrecerrarse enfadados , porque su custodia recaía sobre el tío Enadan y él no le tenía mucha paciencia .

-Ya veo …- susurró suavemente – Así que …dime sobrino , qué hizo Aldren cuando se enteró de la noticia , tengo entendido que estaba contigo cuando lo supo –

Otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del menor .- Ah , eso – susurró mirando el pie de limón, ya no le parecía tan sabroso - El lo tomó con… mucha sabiduría – susurró evitando mirar, por cualquier cosa del mundo , los ojos de su tío – Ya sabes… él siempre ha sido muy serio y eso , "maduro" , como dicen las avaloneses –

Enadan sonrió con sarcasmo "maduro" , claro , el chico era la madurez personificada, tanto así que huía de su casa al saber que su madre se volvería a casar , porque nadie le sacaba esa idea de la cabeza .

-Ya me voy … fue un desayuno muy lindo y ya sabes , práctica de manipulación de la niebla , tengo que practicar – Zac se levantó ,su tío no dijo nada ,pero miró significativamente el vaso de leche medio vacío de su sobrino – Tengo que comer ligero , por si acaso –

-Por si acaso ¿he? – susurró Enadan , luego de ver como su sobrino salía del salón . Miró el lugar sonde había estado Zac, estaba seguro que le había mentido en un 90 % de lo dicho , Aldren no lo había tomado con"sabiduría" , ni mucho menos "madurez" , seguramente lo había maldecido hasta cansarse , luego meditado ante la estupefacta mirada de su sobrino y posteriormente ,tal vez le habría hecho jurar a Zac que no diría a nadie sobre lo ocurrido .

Lo sabía, porque así era como habría reaccionado Severus Snape - Y el chico es su hijo , después de todo –

.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

.

Estaba sentado , mirando el cielo azulado , la colina en la que se encontraba era tan verde como cualquier bosque virgen de escocia ,un verde esmeralda , había árboles y helechos crecían junto al arroyo , cientos , tantos que sintió que en cualquier momento se alzarían cubriendo toda la colina.

El paisaje era fascinante .

Una persona llegó y se sentó a su lado en el pasto , llevaba un velo, impidiendo ver su rostro .Frunció el ceño ¿quién era esa mujer?. Le dio una mirada de soslayo , vestía completamente de blanco y su cabello se dejaba entrever bajo el velo, era negro y liso .

-Me odio – dijo la mujer en un tono de voz que le hizo recordar a los condenados de Azkaban : era un tono vacío.

Severus miró a la mujer, bueno…al velo que la mujer llevaba , estaba seguro que de oder verse sus ojos estos serían igual de vacíos que el tono de su voz .

-¿Enserio?-dijo él con algo de sarcasmo- ¿Y qué? , no eres la única- después de todo , él también se odiaba , pero no andaba por ahí declarándolo al mundo ¿es que esa mujer no tenía nada mejor que hacer? y de todos modos… ¿qué rayos hacía él conversando con una loca sobre una colina?.

-Me odio inmensamente –dijo ella , sin tomarlo en cuenta – Y tú me odiarás con toda tu alma cuando sepas lo que he hecho –

Eso lo hizo preocuparse - ¿Y qué has hecho?-preguntó mientras palmaba su varita . ¿Quién era esa mujer?.

-Lo he perdido – dijo girándose a él - ¡Lo he perdido!- gritó levantándose- ¡Es que no me escuchas: Lo he perdido!- gritó poniéndose a llorar, o al menos creía que lloraba por sus gemidos, no que pudiese verla con ese velo.

Una punzada de preocupación aquejó su pecho , miró a la mujer, quien temblaba incontrolablemente .

Severus no recordaba cuándo la había abrazado, pero sintió a la mujer sollozar sobre su pecho .

-¡Oh cómo he podido perderlo! ¡soy la peor mujer de este mundo! ¡no merezco vivir! ¡ojalá muriese pronto!.-

Por alguna razón lo alertaron e intentó consolarla , algo extraño en él, pero era tan doloroso escucharla , como si su dolor fuese también el de él.

-¿Qué has perdido , mujer?-preguntó , luego de que dejase de tiritar . , aunque seguía aferrada a su pecho .

Pero ella negó con la cabeza , abrió la boca , pero la cerró de inmediato y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Me duele , ojalá muriese para no sentir , ¿cómo he podido perderlo?- se lamentaba la mujer una y otra vez , lo dijo innumerables ocasiones, tantas, que Snape comenzó a caer en un estado de sopor , escudando el sonido de la voz de mujer como si de un mantra se tratase "lo he perdido…lo he perdido… ¿cómo he podido perderlo?"…

Severus Snape se despertó con una angustia que hacía tiempo no sentía .

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

.

Solía ocurrir, aunque no muy a menudo que una avalonese fuese aceptada en Hogwarts , no que estuviese obligada a ir al colegio , por supuesto, podía seguir con su instrucción avalonese como el resto de ellas e ignorar la carta . La mayoría hacía eso , no obstante habían una mínima cantidad que decidía ir a Hogwarts.

Así que esa era la razón por la cual hubiese un grupo de avaloneses ( guardianas) en la estación , mirando ceñudas a cada mago que reparaba en ellas por más de dos segundos .

Eran ocho , todas vestidas con sus trajes cafés y arcos al hombro , todas con el pelo trenzado uniformemente y rostros inexpresivos .

-Avaloneses – susurró James Potter a su esposa , ambos , casi inconcientemente ,pusieron un brazo alrededor de su tercer hijo : William , quien con sus grandes ojos azules miraba maravillado a las guardianas .

-¡Oh mira papá , una niña avalonese!-gritó al ver que en medio de las guardias se asomaba una niña de su edad , quien al notarse observada, miró hacia él y sonrió de forma tímida , luego ya no pudo verla, porque una de las avaloneses la llevó hacia el tren .

James y Lily intercambiaron una mirada y decidieron llevar también a su hijo, después de todo ya casi era hora .

....

Miró preocupada a los tres miembros de la guardia imperial . Nada, desde sus arcos en su regazo , hasta la trenza, firmemente peinada , hacía entrever un solo segundo de libertad hasta que llegase a Hogwarts .

Y ella no quería ser la niña que llegase con escolta al colegio .

-¿Es realmente necesario hacer esto , tía Hermione?-

Hermione Granger miró con algo de pena a la pequeña niña a su lado . – Sí, su excelencia – dijo suavemente , con una sonrisa de disculpa .

La niña suspiró . – Traeré unos refrescos , su excelencia – anunció de pronto Kiora , en un intento de levantarle el ánimo , la niña asintió no muy entusiasmada, pero eso no detuvo a la sindevelina de ir por las bebidas .

Hermione a veces se sentía algo culpable , ella no tenía ni la mitad de experiencia que sus compañeros , pero aún así la habían nombrado líder de la guardia imperial . Tal vez tenía algo más de experiencia que Kiora ( la integrante más joven) , pero eso no la alentaba .

La guardia imperial estaba constituía tanto de avaloneses como sindevelinos , de hecho el único requisito para ingresar era que no se tuviese una gota de sangre real en las venas , después de toda sería una contradicción , al fin y al cabo se suponía que existían para proteger a las familias reales de sindevel y Avalon .

-El clima inglés es tan raro – dijo la niña al ver que comenzaba a llover – se supone que estamos en verano –

Hermione salió de sus ensoñaciones y asintió – Sí, puede llegar a ser molesto, su excelencia , siempre uno puede encontrarse en medio de una lluvia , aunque sea verano –

Zeny , su otra compañera, una sindevelina de unos cuarenta años alzó la ceja dejando en claro , sin palabras, lo que pensaba sobre el clima de Gran Bretaña , internamente Hermione no podía dejar de admirar la elocuencia de su camarada.. Sólo hablaba cuando era absolutamente indispensable o cuando estaba enfadada .

-¡Ah , que mal, no venden nada en este tren!- anunció Kiara llegando enfadada , se sentó – aunque me ha dicho uno de los niños , esos de corbata de líneas amarillas, que pasará dentro de poco una señora vendiendo dulces –

Hermione sonrió con cierta nostalgia, cómo olvidar a la señora del carrito ...

.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo previsto y en las concurridas calles del londres muggle, un grupo de magos se disponía a cumplir su misión .

Había algo raro en el ambiente , Milla lo sentía , tal vez el resto de la embajada también , puesto que la guardia estaba nerviosa , casi no había ruido en los pasillos, y ella misma no había podido terminar su cena .

Fue cuando el ruido de una explosión se dejó oír en toda la embajada avalonese .

-¡La guardia norte , diríjanse al Salón Keir!- gritó Kanara , mientras lanzaba maldiciones a los mortifagos que intentaban entrar por el Jardín japonés.

-¡Stuperfy!- gritó uno de ellos . - ¡Esto se merecen por revelarse a nuestro Señor!- gritó otro , al momento que veía que su maldición había alcanzado a una guardiana .

Fue una batalla que dejó el Jardín japonés reducido a escombros, sangre y maldiciones .

-Tenemos controlada el ala norte, Lady Lestrenge- anunció un mortifago a la alta figura encapuchada .

-Manden el segundo grupo a la planta alta – respondió sonriendo – No las dejen escapar –

-¡Si, lady lestrenge!- y luego, corrió para cumplir las órdenes de la mortifaga , quien se permitió una sonrisa burlona al pasar sobre los escombros de una fuente .

Alzó la vista al entrar al Salón Keir , restos de lucha eran visibles a simple vista y aún la sangre no se había secado de la alfombra violeta .

-Lumus- susurró iluminando aún más el salón , vio jarrones destruidos , pétalos pisoteados , cadáveres de guardianas y lo que parecía haber sido parte de una gran pintura . Sintiéndose inusitadamente curiosa, levitó la pintura hasta sus ojos , se mostraba a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules .

Alya Lestrenge se rió al ver restos de sangres en la pintura – Ya no te ves tan altiva ¿o sí?- susurró al retrato y lo aventó hacia la ventana , siguió su camino , mientras la antigua pintura de Morgan , Le fay era iluminada por la Luna.

.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

.

-¿Lindo, no?- dijo el chico a su lado , al ver que miraba el cielo encantado de Hogwarts .

-Si- dijo ella sonriendo – Se ve tan oscuro , pero bello –

Ambos niños estaban esperando su turno para ser seleccionados, se habían conocido en los botes , el muchacho , Will, la había ayudado a subir .

-Oh mira Cosette , ¿ves al maestro de allí? – el chico apuntó a la mesa alta .

-Es una señora muy bonita- dijo ella , ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Will.

-Oh , sí, mamá es muy linda –

-¿Tu madre es profesora? ¡vaya! , la mía también – dijo entusiasmada , mientras un niño rubio iba a ravenclaw.

La profesora Mc Gonagall frunció el ceño al mirar el siguiente nombre en la lista "La niña avalonese" , recordó y sutilmente la buscó entre los niños . Pestañeó dos veces al ver que conversaba con William Potter. Oh Merlín , el niño se parecía tanto a su padre , casi tanto como Harry , pensó con tristeza , luego , se obligó a seguir con su trabajo .

Mientras tanto en la mesa alta, Dumbledore también había notado la conversación entre los niños . De hecho, la joven lo intrigaba , había sido bastante complejo su proceso de matrícula, las avaloneses incluso inspeccionaron Hogwarts , durante las vacaciones para "asegurarse que el colegio fuese seguro", según las palabras de Stena Brenes, líder de las guardianas.

Frunció el ceño, sí, las avaloneses habían estado muy molestas … casi como si no quisieran que la niña fuese al colegio, había asumido que relamente no lo querían , pero que la joven Cosette sí .

Y allí estaba .

-Black, Cosette -

-Oh , es mi turno- dijo al escuchar su nombre y con una sonrisa , fue a sentarse al taburete.

Al momento que la niña Black se sentaba , Al observaba embobado el gran comedor , no había tenido ocasión , porque Kuru no dejaba de removerse entre sus ropas ( pobre, ¿cómo iba a dejarla solo en el tren?) y realmente _se movía_.

Pero ahora , que Kuru se había tranquilizado , podía ver la magnificencia del Salón . ¡Incluso tenía fantasmas! , era verdad lo que decía "Hogwarts , una historia" .

...

-muy interesante , srta. Black- dijo el sombrero en su mente .

-Oh… ya veo, papá dijo que podías hacer eso-

El sombrero afirmó tranquilamente , mientras decidía en qué casa ponerla…

No lejos de ellos, Lily Potter fruncía el ceño intrigada al ver a la niña. La niña avalonese , se recordó, _Black_, para más ceñas… Cabello negro liso y ojos azules de un tono grisáceo , Merlín … ¡debía estar emparentada con Sirius! , acaso ese irresponsable había tenido una hija y… ¡Oh merlín! , ¡Sirius era un idiota!, ¡ya vería cuando lo encontrase! ¡qué irresponsable!.

Severus Snape estaba mirando también a la niña y , a pesar que no era tan expresivo como su colega , estaba bastante sorprendido , cuando el director le había dicho que una niña avalonese vendría a Hogwarts , no le dio mucha importancia ¿y a él qué? , si quería venir no había forma de impedirlo, él ya se desquitaría en clases … Pero ahora… ¡la mocosa era igual que el maldito chucho!. ¡Black había mantenido una niña escondida! ¡Y con una avalonese ,por si fuera poco! , ah… bueno, ya nada podía hacer que se sorprendiera del chucho…

- ¡Ravenclaw! - gritó el sombrero , sacando de su ensoñación al maestro de pociones .

La niña se levantó y fue emocionada hacia la mesa de los tejones .

Luego fue el turno de una chica de cabello rubios, después un par de gemelos de apellido Fraser y un chico llamado Henry .

Al se removió inquieto , ganándose una sonrisa de apoyo, por parte de una chica llamada Elizabeth Randfield , que había conocido en el tren . No habían hablado mucho , de hecho él había entrado al compartimento y preguntado si podía quedarse, ella asintió y susurró un " como quieras", luego él , siguiendo las normas de buena educación , se había presentado y ella había dicho su nombre.

La niña no había emitido otra palabra en el resto del viaje , en _ todo _ el viaje . De hecho , sólo se la había pasado mirando el paisaje con ojos tristes .

- Prince , Al- llamó Mc Gonagall , haciendo que el chico saltase del susto .

-Es mi turno – dijo a Elizabeth , quién asintió y , para sorpresa de Al , susurró un suave "buena suerte".

....

Se sentó nerviosos y todo fue oscuridad.

- Mmm, vaya , ¿así que tú eres Al Prince? , he escuchado mucho sobre ti –

Al habría saltado de haber podido al notar que el sombrero _hablaba , ¡qué cosa tan increíble!_.

- ¡oh vaya! ¿qué es esto? , tu memoria está algo extraña , jovencito – susurró preocupado – no puedo ver mucho aquí , ¡un sello! , ya veo… has sellado tus propias memorias, qué interesante. -

-¿He? – preguntó al reaccionar - ¿sellar? De qué hablas, no he hecho tal cosa, tengo amnesia ¿sabes?-

-Mmm .- susurró el sombrero – es extraño , no había visto un sello como este en mucho tiempo , créeme ,es ud. quién ha borrado su propia memoria, así lo indica la huella mágica en tu mente , pero bueno, vamos a seleccionarte …

-No espera , quiero saber a qué te refieres ¡no he hecho nada apropósito!.-

......

Snape se removió incómodo ¿Por qué demoraba tanto el mocoso?. Más le valía quedar en slytherin , no iba a ser él quién tuviera un parie… protegido , en otra casa que no fuese la suya , oh , si semejante cosa pasaba ya podría oír a Dumbledore y McGonagall "se vería mal que quitases puntos a tu protegido, Severus , muy mal".

¡No!, eso no iba a pasar , el mocoso había revisado su propia habitación , eso era muy slytherin… de seguro que quedaba en su casa. Por su bien , que así fuese.

Por otro lado , Minerva Mc Gonagall, quién ya había sido puesta al tanto de la situación del joven "Prince" , por el director , estaba teniendo el momento de su vida al ver el nerviosismo de Snape . ¿No sería maravilloso tener al muchacho en su casa? , estaba segura que Severus no podría quitarle tantos puntos , como solía hacerlo , después de todo no podía sabotear la casa de su protegido .

.

¡Hufflepuff! – gritó el sombrero , haciendo que diferentes reacciones fuesen vistas en los rostros de los maestros de Hogwarts , entre ellos Severus Snape se llevó una mano a la cabeza…

- ¿Te duele la cabeza , Severus?- preguntó suavemente McGonagall , ganándose una mirada de puro odio del maestro. Dumbledore, al lado de los maestros sonrió tranquilamente .

-El joven Prince ha escogido una casa muy interesante, estoy seguro que este año no nos aburrieremos…-

Oh claro, seguro que Dumbledore no se iba a aburrir , pero él ¡iba a tener que aguantarse las ganas de estrangular al crío!. ¡De todas las casas! … ¡¿ Hufflepuff?! .

Tomó su copa de vino y le dio un buen trago , iba a necesitarlo , el año escolar empezaba a ser asqueroso…

La selección siguió y Elizabeth Randfield se convirtió ,sin un ápice de ánimo ,en una Hufflepuff . Se sentó al lado de Al , quien parecía muy emocionado por tener un conocido en esa casa . Y luego como era de esperarse William Potter fue seleccionado en Gryffindor , cinco chicos más fueron seleccionados y con ellos , el final llegó.

Dumbledore prosiguió con su discurso y los chicos comenzaron a disfrutar del banquete de bienvenida…

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

.

Lejos de ese escenario , Harry fruncía el entrecejo , llevaba semanas intentando encontrar algo de información sobre el denominado "Príncipe" , no tenía mucho material con el que trabajar, solamente una imagen (cortesía de Anne) de un flacucho chico de cabello blanco y ojos negros vestido con una túnica blanca ,con el emblema de Avalon en el pecho .

Bueno, no que ayudase mucho saber cómo lucía el chico antes de desparecer, aunque era extraño que ni las avaloneses lo hubiesen hallado hasta ese momento , tal vez el chico escondía algo más que una mirada insondable… en fin, después de todo era el hijo de la reina de Avalon, algunos trucos debía tener , si había logrado pasar desapercibido incluso para las guardianas.

Estaba tan falto de información , que había ordenado a Alya que atacase junto a su grupo la embajada avalonese . Esperaba que pudiesen encontrar alguna pista del mocoso , quizás algún registro de la búsqueda .

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw Cosette estaba comiendo educadamente , sin percatarse de las miradas de sus compañeros . Por supuesto, uno de ellos decidió que no podías seguir con la intriga y decidió hablarle, al final, para ningún alumno había pasado desapercibida la presencia de las gaurdianas en la estación y más de uno la había visto con ellas ¿resultado? , todo Hogwarts sabía que ella era una avalonese, aunque no hubiese iniciado si quiera el primer día de clases.

-Mi nombre es Frances Kight – dijo la chica al frente de ella .

-Cosette Black – dijo la niña educadamente .

-Sí , eso oí – dijo Frances sonriendo , siendo consiente que sus compañeros no perdían detalle de la conversación - Mis padres son magos , así que venir a Hogwarts no fue ninguna sorpresa , aunque sí bastante emocionante , me imagino que en tu caso habrá sido… ¿inesperado? –

Cosette la observó un minuto y luego sonrió – Oh no , era algo que papá pensaba podía ocurrir , él es mago –aclaró

-¡Mago! – dijo Stephen McKenzie , otro primer año- ¡Qué interesante! - se sonrojó al ver la mirada desaprobatoria de Frances –quiero decir… ¿bueno? - y con una sonrisa nerviosa se llevó el zumo a los labios .

-Sí… claro – dijo Cosette no muy convencida , luego tomó un pedazo de Pie de limón , luego Frances comenzó a hablar sobre el cosas del mundo mágico , ya que Cosette no sabía mucho .

-Sí , papá dice que el callejón Diagon es muy grande – asintió Cosette.

-¿no fuiste?- preguntó una niña de coleta llamada Penny , quién al igual que Stephen se había _invitado_ a la conversación - ¿Y cómo conseguiste tu varita?-

Cosette pestañeó – Oh no, no fui al callejón , mamá dijo que podía ser peligroso , así que pidió mi material escolar por catálogo y la varita fue hecha por una de las sacerdotisas de Marvina –

-¿Marvina? –preguntó un tercer año , introduciéndose en la conversación , sonrió – Soy Albert James – se presentó , Cosette sonrió . –Cosette Black-

-Sí , bueno , Marvina es una de las 9 regiones de Ynys Avallach – vio la duda en la cara de Stephen – He… Ynys Avallach es el nombre antiguo de Avalon –

Frances asintió irritada ¿cómo ese chico había terminado en Ravenclaw si no sabía algo como eso? . De la poca información que se sabía de Avalon , Ynys Avallach era bien sabido que era uno de los nombre de esa isla.

-Oh vaya 9 regiones-dijo queriendo saber todo lo posible de Avalon - ¿Y cuáles otras hay?-

Cosette dudó unos segundos ¿no hacía mal diciéndole , verdad?.

-Están : Annwn ,Findabair , Ardara , Edana , Fenella , Kyleigh , Brianna , Eolande y bueno también Marvina –

-Ah , que interesante- dijo Frances con los ojos brillantes , -es mi idea o todos son nombres femeninos ¡claro! , es que a veces olvido que en Avalon sólo habitan mujeres –

La niña asintió algo insegura …En Avalon también vivían hombres , ¿debía aclarárselo?. Decidió dejar pasar eso.

-Sí, son nombres de mujeres, aunque la mejor palabra serían Reinas-hada –

Frances Knight pestañeó como si hubiese llegado la navidad.

-¿Reinas-hada? ¿te refieres al nombre antiguo usado para designar el título de Gran Sacerdotisa , cierto?-

Cosette asintió . – Sí, las 9 regiones fueron llamadas así en honor a las 9 Reinas-hada de Avalon –luego tomó algo de zumo – que se remontan a la era de Morgana-

-¡Oh que interesante! – había una brillo peligroso en los ojos de Frances . Cosette se llevó el zumo a la boca para sacar su nerviosismo ¿qué era lo tan interesante de eso? , era sólo Historia Avalonese , nada más…

-Así que la nación avalonese está dividida en nueve regiones : Annwn ,Findabair , Ardara , Edana , Fenella , Kyleigh , Brianna , Eolande y Marvina , las cuales fueron llamadas en honor a las 9 reinas-hadas … ¿las mismas 9 brujas , hermanas de Morgana?.

-¡Oh pero qué maleducada! –gritó Cosette escandalizada , haciendo que toda la mesa la viera - ¡no llames así a las 9 antiguas reinas-hada , cuando las 9 reinaron Avalon fue la era dorada de Ynys!-

Frances estaba pálida , como si hubiese muerto alguien y se deshizo en disculpas ante Cosette. Luego de eso , no preguntó nada más y la mesa de Ravenclaw volvió a su usual tranquilidad .

Mientras tanto Al , en la mesa de los tejones , se lo estaba pasando muy bien, todos eran muy amables , incluso Elizabeth esbozó un amago de sonrisa , la mayor expresión que Al le había visto hacer de lo que la conocía y , aunque no fuese desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía la corazonada que realmente la niña no sonreía muy a menudo.

¿Por qué sería?.

-…¡Vieran la cara que puso mamá cuando llegó una lechuza y se puso en la mitad de la mesa!- dijo Mary Spenzer , una niña de ascendencia muggle - ¡Por poco y llama al zoo para preguntar si no habían perdido una de sus aves!-

Los primeros años sonrieron instantáneamente , Mary Spenzer se había convertido en la chica más alegre que cualquiera conociera y su sola presencia te obliga a ponerle atención , como si tubiera un efecto hipnótico , atrayente .Todos los niños y niñas hablaban con ella, le sonreían y escuchaban sus historias .

El alma de los primer año de hufflepuff de esa generación .

-

Por otro lado en Gryffindor William no se quedaba atrás , todos sabían que era hijo de "James Potter , el auror" , como lo habían apodado los del profeta , debido a sus innumerables encuentros con el Lord .

De hecho , se rumoreaba que James Potter estaba en lo más alto en la lista de "gente no grata" de Lord Voldemort , algo de lo cual Will se sentía muy orgulloso . Su padre era un gran auror y su mamá era la profesora favorita de Howarts, él sencillamente adoraba a sus padres.

Y odiaba a Voldemort… él le había quitado a sus dos hermanos. Y eso nunca lo iba a olvidar.

Sus padres no habían querido decirle nada, de hecho , se crió pensando que era hijo único , hasta que cumplió los nueve y encontró el pensadero de su padre.

No había querido inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, pero la curiosidad había sido mayor, la posibilidad de ver con sus propios ojos los entrenamientos en la Academia de Aurores ¡qué maravilla!.

Pero no había encontrado aventuras donde su papá era el héroe, sino una tragedia .

Cayó de lleno en un recuerdo que correspondía a la Orden del Fénix, muchos años atrás, pensó al ver que su papá no tenía canas .

Y allí , escuchó la crueldad de la realidad, de los labios del director de Hogwarts , supo que Voldemort había secuestrado a su hermano mayor , Harry y a su hermana , Joanne .

¡Y no sólo eso! , _Oh no ._

¡Voldemort no feliz con arruinar su hogar, les había lavado el cerebro a sus hermanos y los había convertido en sus aliados!.

No reaccionó al escuchar eso , sólo se quedó en el recuerdo, no notando que cambiaba y caía en medio de una batalla .

Horrible .

No había más que decir de ella , muertes, sangre, aún no se terminaba de recuperar del impacto de saber que sus hermanos eran aliados del enemigo, cuando caía en un panorama de pesadilla.

Y volvió a cambiar de escenario , sus padres nuevamente , pero estaba vez solos . Su mamá lloraba y su papá intentaba calmarla , estaban en su casa .

-No puedo perdonármelo, James , de haber sido buena madre mis hijos no hubieran caído en las garras de ese engendro ¡OH James! ¡mis bebés! – su madre lloraba con la voz desgarraba .

William sin notarlo había empezado a llorar también.

-¡Y ese monstruo llama hijo a _mi_ niño, mi Harry , Oh James ¡cómo puede ser alguien tan malvado! ¡lo ha pervertido! ¡mi bebé es un asesino!-

La sangre se le había helado … ¿asesino?.

-Lily … ya hablamos de esto , cielo … no le hace bien al bebé- susurró abrazándola .

-¿Ves , James? ¡Soy de lo peor! , he perdido dos niños y no puede siquiera cuidar de este bebé ¡¿qué clase de madre soy?!-

Y allí notó que su mamá estaba muy embarazada … y ese era él.

-Mi niño Harry … ¡es la mano derecha de Voldemort! ¡es su heredero! … y mi niña ¡Mi Joanne! ¡¿qué será de mi niña en medio de esas bestias sanguinarias?!-

Y de allí no había podido más, _tuvo que salir._

Luego no fue difícil averiguar quién era la mano de Voldemort, Mordret Gaunt , _ Lord Gaunt…_ , su hermano mayor era la misma encarnación del heredero perfecto de ese asesino.

La pasó mal… ese verano de su octavo cumpleaños fue horrible , no dejaba de soñar con lo visto en el pensadero de su padre . Y comenzó a sentir mucha rabia , porque sus padres le habían ocultando la verdad, según ellos sus hermanos habían muerto en Hogwarts , durante un ataque mortifago …

Pero se había recuperado , después de todo era un Potter y los Potter siempre salían adelante … o al menos ese era el lema de la familia.

Sus padres , por supuesto, eran ajenos a sus conocimientos y creían que no estaba al tanto de las actividades de su hermano o siquiera que esta vivo , al igual que Joanne.

William había decidió que eso era lo mejor . Tanto papá como mamá tenían bastante con cargar con ese sufrimiento y si les hacía felices pensar que era ajeno a ese trágico hecho , que así fuera .

-Hey , compañero , vamos , que el prefecto no nos espera- llamó Edgard Abboth .

-Claro, ya voy – susurró, decidiendo dejar sus tristes pensamientos de lado, estaba en Hogwarts y debía disfrutarlo. Sonrió , pondría en marcha el plan "Merodeadores 2" .

Papá estaría muy feliz …

.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

.

El 2 de septiembre , Sirius Black se despertó enfadado , había tenido una noche espléndida , ya que había salido con una bruja de la embajada francesa, comieron en un restaurant de esos que te obligan a entrar con corbata( bueno, había que hacer sacrificios ) , y luego la bruja, una despampanante rubia de 1,70, curvas pronunciadas , ojos azules intenso , lo había invitado a "tomar una copa de firewhiskey" a su casa.

Bueno… basta decir que hicieron otras cositas que sólo tomar firewhiskey. Así que por ello había llegado de madrugada , cantando sobre su moto y tirado en su cama, realmente estaba deshecho y él no acostumbraba a quedarse hasta el otro día en casa de sus "amigas" , ya había tenido un par de encuentros con maridos enojados y salir corriendo semidesnudo , no era su deporte favorito.

Así que cuando comenzaron a tocar el timbre de su casa a las 8 a. m de ese maravilloso lunes, que por cierto , tenía libre , NO fue feliz.

-Maldito poseso – susurró al escuchar que otra vez tocaba el timbre - ¡Ya voy desgraciado! –gritó saliendo de la cama - ¡ Deja de tocar el maldito timbre, subnormal, ya dije que iba!-

-Juro que si es James lo maldigo - refunfuñó pasando por la sala de estar . llevaba su varita en la mano e iba más que cabreado , ah si era un mortifago… ¡Ojala lo fuera ,porque quería maldecir al sujeto que lo acababa de despertar! ¡estaba teniendo un maravilloso sueño con una de las Brujas de Mcbeth y lo habían despertado!.

-¡QUE!- gritó abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con - ¿Lils? –

Toda la rabia que sentía se fue como por arte de magia , al ver el enfadado rostro de Lily Evans .

Oh , no podía ser nada bueno, de hecho la última vez que lo había mirado con semejantes ojos había sido cuando terminó su relación con Alice.

Empezó a hacer memoria , no, no había salido con ninguna otra amiga de Lils desde esa época. ¿por qué esa mirada, entonces?.

-¡Sirius Black! ¡me quieres explicar por qué hay una niña de once años exactamente igual a ti y apellidada Black!-

De no haber estado tan enojada Lily hubiese notado el impacto en la declaración que acababa de pronunciar, Sirius se había puesto blanco, demasiado para considerarse normal.

-¿De qué? ¿Una niña? –

-¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Es idéntica a ti! ¡Mismo cabello , mismos ojos! ¡hasta tiene tus mismas orejas! –

Oh no… no podía ser ¿cierto? , estaba seguro que siempre pronunciaba los encantamientos anticonceptivos ¡se los sabían de memoria!.

-¡Y de once años! ¡cuándo pretendías decirnos a James y a mi que tienes una hija! –

Once años… ¡Once años! . ¿Con quién había salido hace once años?. ¡Oh , no estaba para pensar a esas horas, después de semejante noche!.

-Y con un demonio … ¡Sirius Black donde está tu maldito pijama!.-

-¿He?- Y allí, Sirius Orion Black notó que estaba en calzoncillos , unos demasiado pequeños, de hecho eran sus calzoncillos de "batalla". Rojos con snitchs …

-¡Anda a ponerte algo decente! - gritó Lily blandiendo su brazo - ¡Y que sea rápido , James estará aquí en cosa de minutos! ¡ Y si no te mata por no decirle que tienes una hija, lo hará por esto –

Oh , Oh , no era bueno, si Prongs lo encontraba en esas fachas delante de su "Lily-flower" , fijo que lo castraba…

No estaba siendo un lindo sábado para Sirius Black… Oh no.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

.

_No había sido fácil encontrarlo, se había pasado años buscándolo , sólo para llegar a callejones sin salida , aeropuertos , embajadas y continentes diferentes.. ._

_No , el encontrar a David Lacroix había sido cualquier cosa , menos fácil . ¿Y cómo no? , si había cometido el peor crimen que un vampiro podía cometer: traicionar su clan , y puede que Lord Angelus le hubiese perdonado la vida, pero no así el resto de los vampiros . Aún pesaba el recuerdo de lo ocurrido esa noche en Eternity , más de algún vampiro había perdido a un amigo ,compañero , novio en ese ataque , después de todo era la escuela de vampiros más grande de Sudamérica , y eso era decir bastante. _

_La verdad sea dicha , más de un vampiro quería la cabeza de David Lacroix en una pica . Así que el ocultarse no había sido fácil , no había bastado con "desaparecer" de América . Como si de un reguero de pólvora se tratase, siempre era descubierto y aparecían vampiros dispuestos a cobrar venganza , no importaba que hubiesen pasado diez años, después de todo ¿Qué eran diez años para un vampiro? , nada , sólo un suspiro en ese océano de eternidad . _

_Más de una ocasión , David estuvo tentado de tirarse a una hoguera y acabar con su escape, ¿para qué vivir? , Suzette lo había dejado , su clan lo odiaba , no que los culpara , y debía huir de un lugar a otro . _

_Pero no lo hizo ¿cobardía? , quizás , el caso fue que se ordenó vivir , no importase cómo , talvez las estrellas lo apreciaban , porque durante esos años había escapado muchas veces de una muerte segura . _

_Hasta que había terminado oculto en un templo , en la mitad de __Maebashi , en la prefectura de Gunma __ . Esa noche de verano , no se esperaba diferente , el aire era sofocante y podía ver las estrellas brillando con intensidad . _

_Nada había ver que algo fuera de lo ordinario pasaría . Pero así fue . _

_-Te ocultas bastante bien , David- _

_La voz lo sobresaltó demasiado tarde , sólo pudo notar el filo de una espada , Katana , en su cuello . _

_El final lo había alcanzado . _

_Sonrió. _

_No tanto, por lo visto - susurró . La verdad no quería ganar tiempo, ya había aceptado su destino , sin embargo tenía cierta curiosidad morbosa por saber quién sería su verdugo . No terminaba de localizar la voz del vampiro … y eso que conocía a muchos , después de todo habían sido años y uno terminaba de reconocer a los mejores rastreadores . _

_-Quieto – apuntó , haciendo que el filo rasgase un poco su garganta . _

_El extraño lo puso de cara al árbol, en el cual hasta hace unos minutos estaba apoyado . Luego notó que ponía unas cadenas en sus muñecas. _

_ Vaya, así que no lo ejecutaría allí mismo . Por lo visto era un mercenario , esos vampiros no tenían escrúpulos, cumplían cualquier orden que su "cliente" les diese , aunque claro , los servicios de esa clase de vampiros no eran baratos . Y lo más probable es que las cadenas fuesen porque iba a trasladarlo hasta su cliente. _

_Luego sintió un golpe en la cabeza y ya no supo más. Aunque alcanzó a ver unas orbes violetas , que por alguna razón le hicieron sentir tristeza... _

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

.

Al principio ni siquiera le había tomado importancia al sujeto , era otro mago , aunque estuviese emparentado con los Linumel , daba igual , no es que lo despreciara, sencillamente a ella esas cosas no le importaban , el "amor", como solían llamarle las jovencitas de Avalon, no era para ella , eso lo había decidido hace años, cuando su madre le contó las circunstancias de su nacimiento, tal vez ,inconcientemente ,desde ese momento comenzó a odiar a los hombre ¿quién sabe? , quizás ella era un ser asexual .

Los días pasaron , semanas con sutiles saludos , tal como saludaría a cualquier otra persona , aunque fue vagamente conciente del hecho que las avaloneses y sindevelinas comenzaron a sonreír su alrededor y a poner caras extrañas , como si supiesen un gran secreto al cual ella no lograba aspirar a conocer, no que le importase. hay quién decía que era algo despreocupada o que no tomaba en serio su alrededor , no podía negarlo, era malísima con los nombres y más de una vez se había visto avergonzada por no reconocer a uno que otro mago o sindevelino, ya fuese en la embajada o en Nemeton . No que ella tuviese la culpa , realmente no lo hacía apropósito, sencillamente era un defecto de nacimiento , o eso solían decir sus conocidos .

Así que cuando Regulus Black la arrinconó en el castillo de Nemeton y la besó, nadie podría haberla culpado por golpear al mago y maldecirlo un par de veces, de hecho, Regulus Black debió saber que ella no estaba interesada en ningún hombre , mujer , criatura o ser viviente , en el ámbito amoroso , sexual, etéreo o como quiera que se le llamase a lo que pensaba Regulus sobre ella .

Pero el mago , uno : no era muy inteligente o; dos: se daba cuenta que ella no estaba "interesada" y había decidido , ¿cómo era el nombre qué tenían los sindevelinos para eso? , ah , sí , "Plantar batalla".

Luego de ese escabroso… incidente , decidió no acercarse por Sindevel , sin embargo ella era una embajadora, _la embajadora de Avalon _, y muy lamentablemente, la tarea de desaparecer del radar de Regulus Balck era tan difícil como hacerle entender a un hipógrifo que dos más dos son cuatro , a veces pensaba que Black tenía la misma inteligente que uno …

Tuvo que aguantar sus miradas, comentarios, regalos , y más comentarios de sindevelinas , sindevelinos, superiores (como la dama Leola , quien no dejaba de alabar las cualidades del mago , en cada ocasión que la veía y Morgana sabía que eran demasiadas) .

A quién dice que terminó de noviazgo con el mago por cansancio , bueno, ella no podría negarlo.

Meses le demoró a Regulus Black ser novio de Millarray de Maris , nadie supo cómo lo hizo , incluso se especuló de pociones de amor entre los estudiantes de la Academia Sindevelum , pero el caso fue que ambos terminaron saliendo .

Aunque si Regulus pensó que eso significaría algún "avance", se encontró tan equivocado como un adolescente podría estarlo en su situación , Milla tenía la idea de noviazgo de una saludable solterona del siglo XIX . De hecho pasaron meses antes que aceptase un beso sin intentar maldecirlo, hay que decir que Regulus Black era un hombre paciente…

Draco Malfoy , por otro lado, veía las intenciones de su tío con profunda entretención y sinceras condolencias "De depender tu vida de que Milla te bese , tío, créeme que no tienes muchas expectativas de sobrevivir", le había dicho Draco , luego del primer mes de noviazgo , ante lo cual Regulus había sonreído con una enigmática sonrisa .

De hecho , aún Draco se preguntaba que extraños artilugios tuvo que desentrañar del repertorio de los secretos Black para que Millarray de Maris aceptase casarse con él, aún , años después , Draco se pregunta lo mismo…

Pero de eso hace mucho y Regulus Black , luego de una "extenuante lucha de voluntades" había terminado , no sólo casado sino con una pequeña hija , la cual por cierto se llamaba Cosette .

Aunque claro, el nacimiento de Cosette no fue nada fácil , de hecho Milla estuvo muy cerca de morir . Aún era extraño y nadie sabía por qué , pero el momento más peligroso para una avalonese era el parto , por alguna razón la gran mayoría de las madres perdía la vida , sin que pociones, hechizos o cualquier otro conjuro pudiese hacer algo al respecto .

Con el nacimiento de Cosette dos cosas quedaron claras para Milla, la primera: que era la niña más bella que había visto en su vida ; y dos: que nunca más podría tener hijos. Algo había salido mal en su parto , las curanderas habían hecho de todo para evitar que continuase la hemorragia, luego de nacer Cosette , pero nada había surtido efecto, por lo que , como última medida, habían decidido sacarle el útero , milagrosamente eso había salvado su vida , por suerte, la falta de sangre no había sido tan alta como para morir .

Puede que por eso Cosette significase tanto para sus padres , ambos sabían que Cosette era el primer y único hijo que Milla podría tener y volcaron sobre ella todo su amor . También Draco y Hermione ayudaron en el proceso , después de todo ambos fueron nombrados padrino y madrina de la pequeña bebé.

Cosette fue muy mimada , tanto que cualquiera pudiese haber pensado que era demasiado, pero no parecía bastar par sus padres . Regulus la adoraba , incluso el mago había sido sorprendido por Draco haciendo coronas de flores , porque su hija "quería ser una princesa floral" , como muy tranquilamente había explicado a un pálido Draco ,la verlo en la labor .

Draco nunca había imaginado semejante escena , su tío, la Cabeza de la familia Black haciendo coronas de flores … lleno de pétalos , margaritas y con su hija dando saltitos como un canguro .

-Un día lo entenderás cuando seas padre, Draco –

Bueno, Draco esperaba nunca ser padre, muchas gracias …

Por suerte para todos , tantos mimos no convirtieron a Cosette en una niña egoísta , sino en una sonriente , ingenua y amable jovencita , que jamás estaba triste o enojada , de hecho era muy comportada .

"Como una baronesa debe ser" , solía decir Milla muy orgullosa , cada vez que alguna sindevelina le hacía ver que su niña era muy educada . Regulus cuando había llegado a Sindevel había sido envestido como Vizconde de Gaoth , por Valandil Linumel , por sus servicios a la Casa de Linumel , debido a haber sacado a Draco de Inglaterra y haberlo puesto a salvo en Nemeton . Regulus no era un gryffindor, así que no había rechazado el título , sencillamente lo había aceptado, aunque internamente consideraba que era una medida exagerada por algo que consideraba su deber , después de todo Draco era hijo de Narcisa, quien muerta o no, seguía siendo familia.

Además … no era malo estar en las altas esferas de la sociedad sindevelina, teniendo en cuenta que sería su nueva patria , por Merlín había cuantos años…

Y así la familia Black Saint Claire se formó y su hija, Cosette Milla Black Saint Claire , llegó al mundo mágico , sin saber que su presencia desencadenarían una serie de eventos, partiendo por esa misma noche, en que , los duendes de Gringotts notaron como una de sus bóvedas más secretas cambiaba de titular .

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

.

Cuando Suzette Saint Claire , embajadora avalonese , se despertó su corazón se aceleró tanto que creyó morir en ese preciso momento. No fue ni el frío , o el nauseabundo olor lo que la sobresaltó , sino los gruesos barrotes de hierro que estaban ante sus ojos.

-No puede ser – masculló enfadada consigo misma . ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? .

Una celda . Y no había que ser un genio para saber lo que eso significaba . ¡Maravilloso! ¡Cuándo Avalon aún no se recuperaba de la desaparición del Príncipe Aldren , ella iba y se dejaba secuestrar! .

_Brillante_ Saint Claire…

Notó un dolor punzante en su hombro derecho , genial, como si las cosas no pudiesen ir peor, resultaba que tenía fracturado el hombro . Como pudo se levantó del suelo y abrió los ojos al máximo al percatarse que todo ese tiempo no había estado sola.

-Buenos días , embajadora De Maris- susurró suavemente la voz .

- No puedo decir lo mismo, Harry Potter- respondió ella , ganándose una fría mirada de esos grises ojos .

-Es Mordret Gaunt –aclaró suavemente , mientras entraba en la celda . Milla se obligó a encontrar entereza y alzó la vista al joven .

Veintidós años , pensó con tristeza. Harry tenía esa edad y ya parecía todo un mago oscuro ,no, no _lo parecía_, lo _era_…

-Vamos a conversar un poco , Milla –aseguró tranquilamente sin dejar de ver a la mujer- Hablemos del Príncipe Aldren Gallagher de la casa Morrigan-

Milla abrió la boca sin evitarlo.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia .

-Sí, sé del Príncipe de Avalon y también que no está donde debería, pero eso no es importante, hablemos de lo que tú sabes …-

Y con esa sonrisa burlona, Harry sacó su varita y comenzó a juguetear despreocupadamente con ella, ante la desesperada mirada de Milla.

.

.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

.

**Hola! ¿Cómo los trata la vida? , lo sé, una joda xD. **

**En fin , un nuevo capítulo , que una vez más , demoró demasiado , Lo siento!! . **

**Silence**: Hey , gracias por el comentario , y sobre tu pregunta , no hay naturales en el mundo mágico inglés , de hecho el último fue Wallace , por eso el que Harry fuese un natural trajo tanto revuelo y lo pusieron a entrenar con él , en fin y como se dieron las cosas Harry es el único que queda. Ni en Sindevel o en Avalon hay naturales , sólo elementales . Bueno, nos leemos!

**Paula**: Sí, trataré de actualizar más rápido .jeje , Nos leemos!

**HARRYGINNY2008 :** Haré el intento y nos leemos .


	5. castillo de arena

**Castillo de arena**

.

.

Una semana en Hogwarts y Cosette no podía acostumbrarse al sistema , de hecho , lo había estado haciendo fatal hasta el momento . Se había quedado dormida la primera clase (y nadie se había preocupado por despertarla) , luego había olvidado hacer una redacción para historia y le habían quitado diez puntos y ahora , pensó sintiendo que de un momento a otro terminaría llorando , el profesor de pociones la dejaba en ridículo delante de la clase.

Eso demuestra que su antigua escuela no era gran cosa – susurró el mago suavemente , haciendo que los ravenclaw le mirasen enfadados.

Cosette no contestó , la verdad no confiaba en su voz , estaba segura que de hablar terminaría llorando , y no quería darle ese placer.

Snape le ordenó sentarse y le puso un cero en su poción , luego de eso , despidió al resto de la clase y ella tomó sus cosas hacia Encantamientos .

Caminó rápidamente , necesitaba estar sola o no iba a aguantar más.

Así que se metió en el baño , que nadie usaba , y dejó salir todo , lloró y lloró .

Lloró tanto , que al mirar su reloj no podía distinguir bien los números, se limpió las lágrimas y notó que ya llevaba media hora de retraso para llegar a Encantamientos . Bueno… otra detención no importaba , se dijo y suspiró.

Es cierto, ella era sensible , siempre lo habían dicho sus padres , pero nunca habían mencionado que fuese algo malo , todos la felicitaban cuando escribía poemas o cuando los unicornios se le acercaban solos , porque querían su compañía .

Nadie jamás dijo que ser sensible también involucraba , el poder sentir el odio del otro dirigido a ti , sentir que tus defensas mentales se desmoronaban y que todo a tu alrededor daba vueltas y vueltas .

Y nadie jamás dijo , que dolería tanto el no tenerla a su lado , nadie mencionó que sería insoportable la idea de imaginarla en una oscura celda siendo torturada, nadie le dijo, nadie le advirtió.

Así que volvió a llorar, por ella y su mamá.

.

Aline sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano , así que no luchó contra él , porque sabía que era imposible retenerlo más , había aguantado , Morgana sabía que lo había hecho , pero ya no podía , el dolor era demasiado y se dejó llevar .

Se sentó en el sillón , viendo las cortinas ser mecidas por el viento , jugueteaban casi como en una danza y las miró hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y todo quedó tan negro como los ojos del niño que tanto añoraba .

Para cuando Leola llegó a los aposentos de la reina , Aline estaba inconciente , parecía dormida, pero la avalonese más antigua notó de inmediato el problema . Gritó y llamó a las sanadoras , sabiendo que era demasiado tarde , pero queriendo en el fondo de su corazón , que ocurriese algo que evitase sus más oscuras sospechas.

Horas más tarde, la reina Assaline seguía igual , inconciente , pero viva , como una estatua , parecía esculpida sobre su cama .

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Achelpeñ, una miembro del Consejo de Hadas , se veía preocupada , como nunca , ella , quien siemrpe había sido fría y dura , se veía nerviosa , como una niña sin su madre .

-Lo que se debe – fue la escueta respuesta de Leola , quien salió de la habitación , seguida de la otra avalonese – Llamar a una reunión extraordinaria del Consejo de Hadas –

Leola suspiró , como si le costase mucho decir lo siguiente .- Su majestad no vivirá demasiado , el dolor ha hecho estragos en su espíritu , debemos prepararnos para lo peor-

Muy lejos de Avalon , Al Prince se estremeció notando como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas , sin razón aparente .

.

.

¿Cuánto había pasado? , una semana, un mes… ¿cuánto?.

Hizo lo posible por recobrar sus recuerdos , algo a lo que aferrarse para escapar del sufrimiento que embargaba su cuerpo, no podía recordar que era lo tan importante … qué merecía ese dolor ¿acaso existía siquiera algo tan importante para pasar por ese dolor?.

Y entonces , lentamente, imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente , un Palacio blanco, grandes árboles que se perdían con el cielo , más imágenes , una niña rubia de ojos brillantes , un hombre , Regulus , también amigos , personas que estimaba y la habían acogido cuando había perdido todo . recordó a la dama Leola, Stena , la antigua reina Yomara y por supuesto , recordó la razón de su dolor , la causa de su calvario infinito .

Supo quién era y porqué debía seguir resistiendo . Porque ella era la Embajadora Millarray de Maris , madre de Cosette Black, esposa de Regulus y por sobre todo , una avalonese que jamás revelaría los secretos de su patria al enemigo .

-Admiro tu entereza – susurró fríamente la voz a su derecha – Pero sólo dilatas lo inevitable, Milla-

¿Lo inevitable? , pensó cerrando los ojos . No , ese hombre no sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro , aunque ella estuviese seriamente lastimada , Harry Potter nunca obtendría de ella lo que quería.

-Nunca te diré sobre la investigación – y le miró con odio – Jamás encontrarás al príncipe antes que nosotras –

Harry sonrió – Eso ya lo veremos-

.

.

Octubre llegó sin muchos sobresaltos , eso si se excluye la exagerada cantidad de "ceros" que Cosette estaba teniendo en Pociones, aunque la muchacha ya se estaba haciendo inmune a ellos, así como a la intimidación de Snape .

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Elizabeth Randfield , mirándola preocupada . Estaban en historia de la magia con los Huplepuff .

Cosette pestañeó , era raro que Randfield hablara , de hecho solo la habia visto hblarle a una persona , al chico llamado Prince .

-sí, sí – dijo distraída y esbozó una triste sonrisa .

Randfield asintió insegura y volvió su atención al fantasma que daba la clase.

La verdad, no tenía amigos, luego de la charla en la cena de bienvenida , el resto de los ravenclaw comenzaron a alejarse de ella como si fuese la peste … No entendía bien porqué , aunque tal vez algo hubiese tenido que ver el hecho que le gritase a Frances Knight . En fin , no importaba .

Llevaba un mes , un mes sin noticias de su madre , solamente con las cartas de su padre y la tía Hermione , ella siempre la animaba , escribiéndole sobre su experiencia en Hogwarts, por lo visto , no era nuevo el que los niños ingleses apartasen a las avaloneses . Una pena .

Tía Hermione también le había dicho sobre la extraña enfermedad que aquejaba a su majestad , se llamaba Sumnus o algo así… y por lo que sabía no había cura, de hecho , no se sabía gran cosa sobre el mecanismo de propagación de la misma .

Y … seguía sin haber noticias de su madre, ella sabía que papá estaba deprimido , podía percibirlo en las cartas , la desesperanza.. era casi palpable . Un mes… ¿cuántas eran las posibilidades de encontrarla con vida?.

Y aún más terrible … Si llegaban a encontrarla viva, ¿cómo estaría?.

Cosette no prestó atención el resto de la clase con esos oscuros pensamientos en su mente.

.

.

Harry se estaba impacientando , había probado cada maldición y hechizo que sabía para sacarle la información a la embajadora, desde la cruciatus, pasando por el imperio y llegando hasta la oclumancia , pero nada, ni siquiera las artes oscuras lograban su cometido. Sencillamente, la mente de Millarray de Maris era demasiado fuerte, casi inquebrantable , comenzaba a aburrirse.

Y como ya se había aburrido, había decidido arriesgarse por una opción, que a pesar que le desagradaba , podía darle los resultados esperados .

Sigue sin gustarme la idea- susurró en voz alta , sabiendo que no tenía más opción, el tiempo se le acababa y maestro Voldemort quería resultados .

Iba a necesitar los servicios de los vampiros.

Joanne tenía un talento , eso no era ninguna novedad, podía espiar a las personas con solo ver su espejo , sólo le bastaba verla y ya , sin mebargo a veces su "talento" tenía , dpigamos, otros caminos para manifestarse. Por ello se acababa de despertar en medio de la noche .

Había tendio una visión . Una que no debía cumplirse .

- No permitiré que hagas esto , Harry – susurró levantándose , sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo y que esa noche la guardia estaba a cargo de Elliot, un vampiro que estaba bajo su mando .

.

.

No es que a Elliot le desagradase la tortura, claro que no, pero era innegable que el cuerpo quedaba hecho un desastre y daban un poco de náuseas . Y de cierta forma , le molestaba ver a una persona tan bella como la embajadora , convertida en algo vulgar como ese cuerpo ensangrentado .

Elliot era un amante de la belleza , y mucho más si era una belleza femenina y claro que había adorado a la embajadora avalonese, cuando la había visto por primera vez en las portadas del profeta, una imponente belleza , "la dama de hielo", como la habían apodado tan acertadamente, con su cabello rubio y ojos fríos, piel blanquísima , casi transparente y ese porte de elegancia , tan refinada, pero a la vez sencilla, lo dicho , era la belleza femenina más atrayente del último tiempo. Así que no podía decir que le hacía gracias verla reducida a esa imagen .

Había que ver que Lord Gaunt era un mago oscuro retorcido . Ni siquiera él o los suyos dejarían a una hermosura como esa en semejantes condiciones, no , de ser por él , la habría drenado y dejado su cadáver intacto , como una muñeca . Ah, pero no estaba en él , se suponía que "eran aliados" , así que debía callarse y ver sin alegar.

Aunque ese trabajito que le había dejado el duque no estaba tan mal, después de todo , le tocaba vigilar y cuidar a Lady Gaunt , quien también era una figura interesante , pero lo suyo era distinto , mientras la embajadora tenía frialdad , Lady gaunt era fuego , un fuego "controlado" , pero fuego al final , a él no le engañaba con su faceta de "figura decorativa", como todos creían que era , no, él podía ver más allá, sus ojos la delataban , el deseo y enfado en sus orbes azules , esa chispa de disconformidad … Era una joven mujer muy interesante y él estaba encantado con vigilarla , porque quería estar allí cuando toda esa actitud sumisa se viniese abajo y desatase el fuego que llevaba en ella.

Y parecía ser que comenzaba esa noche .

-Ya te lo he dicho , déjame pasar o sufrirás las consecuencias –

Oh sí, así iniciaba .

Elliot sonrió a Lady Gaunt , mejor conocida como Joanne Potter .

-Estas celdas están restringidas , mi lady- respondió él aguantando las ganas de reír , casi podía sentir el fuego .

-No te estoy preguntando sobre la seguridad, sino ordenando que te retires –

Elliot sonrió y le dio el paso, después de todo… ¿Quién era él para evitar que el fuego se desatara?

.

.

Ese mes había sido un infierno para Avalon , más que para Inglaterra , el Consejo de Hadas había pasado de reunión en reunión , eliminando estrategias y construyendo otras nuevas, leyendo informes sobre la investigación de la desaparición del Príncipe, así como de la búsqueda de la Embajadora de Maris. Las cosas , sencillamente, no iban bien .

Y volvían a ese callejón sin salida .

-Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo , Leola – dijo Achelpeñ , viendo al resto de los miembros del Consejo de Hadas – Su majestad no va a despertar , se ha hecho cuanto se ha podido ,es hora de seguir adelante-

Leola frunció el ceño - ¿Y qué significa , exactamente , eso?-

Otra miembro del consejo pidió la palabra- Leola, entendemos como te sientes, todas nos sentimos igual, pero Avalon no puede seguir así , estamos sin gobernante y su majestad no da señales de mejorar , debemos hacer algo al respecto –

-¡Por Morgana!- dijo otra , cansada de esa reunión, después de todo llevaban tres horas - ¡Ni siquiera tenemos Embajadora! ¿qué se supone que haremos si Avalon necesita un representante ante el mundo exterior? – se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró – todas sabemos que Ynys no puede seguir así , estamos como en un limbo sin guía-

Achelpeñ asintió – Nadie quiere pasar a llevar la autoridad de la Reina, Leola – dijo viendo el rostro de la avalonese más antigua – jamás pensaríamos en eso , pero es innegable que necesitamos que alguien represente el cargo , el consejo no puede seguir haciéndose cargo de la política y a la vez de las responsabilidades del trono de Avalon –

Luego con voz profunda dijo – Necesitamos otra reina –

La sala cayó en un incómodo silencio .

.

.

Albus Dumbledroe estaba intrigado y eso no pasaba muy seguido . De pronto, hace unos meses atrás la pluma de Hogwarts había escrito un nombre y desde allí , todo se había vuleto un tanto extraño. El nombre de Cosette Black había traído más preguntas que respuestas y no era que le molestase que las avaloneses revisaran la seguridad de Hogwarts , sino el hecho de que la Srta. Black tuviese un espeluznante parecido con Sirius BLack .

Todo un revuelo había causado ese hecho entre su profesorado , incluso había quienes decían que era hija de Siurs, como Snape . Pero +él no creía que su antiguo alumno fuese tan… despistado para "olvidar" que tenía una hija con una avalonese, mucho menos si uno se fijaba en la edad de la niña y recordaba que por esos años, Sirius estaba especialmente interesado en Raquel Caroca. Y era obvio que la niña no era hija de dicha avalonese.

Así que quedaba la pregunta . ¿De quién era hija Cosette Black? .

Albus Dumledore creía haber dado con la respuesta .

-Así que… déjame ver si lo entiendo ...– dijo Sirius , luego de que el maestro le revelase su hipótesis, en esa reunión de la orden .

James miró preocupado a su amigo, mientras Remus se veía incrédulo .Lily también tenía sus reticencias y a juzgar por la cara de Snape, no se tragaba esa hipótesis.

- Cosette Balck , no sería mi hija , sino mi ¿_sobrina_?-

Las palabras no parecían concordar . –Eso estaría muy bien , profesor, sino fuera porque hay una tumba con el nombre de Regulus en el cementerio de Godric – respondió el mago algo enfadado.

-Oh , sí, y aquí viene mi segunda hipótesis : El cadáver era falso , una obra de magia oscura digna de la casa Black, sin ofender, querido Sirius .-

Sirius alzó los ojos algo consternado - ¡Profesor, eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!- gritó enfadado , la muerte de Regulus le había dado duro , por decirlo de manera suave , su único hermano había parecido muerto en su casa , junto al cadáver de Narcisa y el de Draco .

No, eso no tenía gracias, el profesor finalmente había empezado perder el juicio .

- Verás Sirius , he hecho unas cuantas investigaciones y creo que todo esto se remonta a la muerte de Narcisa Black y a esas extrañas historias que nos contaste hace años –

Sirius no terminaba de entender nada y a juzgar por las caras de sus amigos, ellos tampoco.

- Profesor, de qué habla.- preguntó la profesora Mc gongall..

- Verás querida Minerva , estos años he revisado los cuentos infantiles que nos contó Sirius hace años y he confirmado con numerosas bibliotecas de Europa , que hay más copias, aunque claro, todas están en bibliotecas privadas –

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver, profesor?- preguntó Remus confundido .

- Allí iba , mi querido muchacho , creo ,y estoy casi seguro en el asunto, que la casa Black está emparentada con una línea de antiguos elementales .-

Snape bufó incrédulo , ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la maestra de transfiguración .

- Pero eso es imposible – dijo sin pensar , Sirius – Sé que mi familia es rara, pero no para tanto… -

Unos cuantos asintieron .

- Sí profesor, estoy de acuerdo con Sirius, es decir , si los Black tuviesen alguna relación con magos elementales , no cree que lo hubieran divulgado a todas voces?- intervino Lily .

Dumbledore intervino y sonrió – Sí, eso hubiese sido lo más lógico , sin embargo estamos hablando de una consanguinidad algo diluida por los siglos , así que no se hubiese manifestado mucho , incluso, pudieron pasar generaciones sin que la algún elemental surgiera de la casa Black –

-Ya , eso suena muy bien –empezó Sirus, cansado con esa reunión, se suponía que sería una común y corriente para saber como estaban las cosas con los mortifagos, no que ahondarían en su línea de sangre .

Sirius suspiró internamente.

- … Aunque hay un gran pero en todo , profesor.- siguió Sirius- no cree que yo sabría algo si los black estuvieran emparentados con alguna extraña línea de elementales .

Dumbldore sonrió y Sirius supo que no le gustaría su respuesta.

- Claro, querido muchacho, eso si hubieses recibido los secretos de la casa Black – sonrió , mientras las caras de los presentes se mostraban asombradas .,

Claro, era obvio, pensó Lily y por primera vez consideró que la hipótesis del profesor fuera cierta, si los black estuviesen emparentados con los elementales, eso sólo hubiese sido revelado a los jóvenes una vez que llegasen a la edad adulta y comprendieran que no debían divulgarlo . Lo cual habría sido dicho a Sirius una vez cumplida la mayoría de edad, si no fuera porque el mago había huido de casa antes de eso. Repudiando a su familia y rechazando ser la cabeza de la familia black.

- Y suponiendo que tengo razón , Sirius jamás fue informado de eso , como tampoco recibió la información que se le da a la nueva cabeza de familia , por lo que nunca sabría si hubiese o no un elemental en la casta Balck –

- Pero sí Regulus – susurró sirius cayendo en cuenta . Como él había rechazado ser el cabeza de familia, la casa Black había aceptado a su hermano menor para ello, así, Regulus se hubiese enterado de que Draco era un elemental …

- ya… suponiendo que todo fuese cierto… ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que Draco era un elemental?-

- Por Hogwarts – susurró El profesor tranquilamente . – Durante el año que Draco Malfoy estuvo en la escuela, se registraron varios hechos extraños , entre ellos magia elemental, magia del viento, para ser exactos.

- ¿Y qué hay de …?- Remus no terminó la oración, pero todos entendieron, se refería a Harry .

-No, la magia del Sr. Potter tiene una forma diferente, Remus, no era la misma que registró la escuela , lamentablemente muy tarde noté que esta magia provenía de Draco Malfoy –

Snape estaba pálido y el tic en su ceja , era más que prueba de su estado .

Eso no es posible, yo lo hubiese sabido – susurró el mago.

- No si Narcisa hubiese prohibido a Draco revelártelo , Severus –dijo apenado , dumbledore- Me parece que Narcisa siempre supo que Draco era un elemental , y lo ocultó de Lucius Malfoy –

El maestro asintió – Entonces… quien mató a Cissy …-

Dumbledore asintió . – Tuvo que ser Lucius Malfoy , enfado al enterarse que su hijo era un elemntal y su esposa se lo había ocultado -.

Todos estaban callados, perdidos por tanta información.

- Así que… ¿cómo terminó Regulus siendo padre de esa niña? – preguntó Sirius , cuando encontró su voz.

- Oh sí, ese es el asunto , recientemente he recibido información de un antiguo conocido , al parecer Regulus fue visto en esos años entrando a la embajada avalonese en Londres , lo cual sería algo insólito si tenemos en cuenta que por esas horas , Regulus debería haber estado muerto.-

-…Así que … Regulus , esa niña…. Y mi hermano estaría vivo – acabó Sirus perturbado.

-Eso creo, querido muchacho –

- Necesito un trago – fue todo lo que dijo Sirius antes de salir de la sala.

.

.

Estaba oscuro , pero no era sólo la oscuridad , sino la sensación de algo horroroso impregnándose en tu piel, entrando en tu cuerpo , como un gas venenoso del cual no había forma de huir.

Joanne llegó al final del pasillo de aquel calabozo . El lugar era insoportable.

-Esta ceda es, my lady- dijo el vampiro con una reverencia .

-Puedes irte, Elliot-ordenó ella , a lo cual el vampiro asintió y se perdió entre las sombras .

La pelirroja entró , viendo como el piso estaba impregnado con sangre seca, junto con otras cosas que no se atrevía a imaginar.

No tuvo que buscar mucho , en un rincón hecha un ovillo estaba la embajadora . Sí, tuvo náuseas de solo verla , pero tomó aire y avanzó hacia ella.

La avalonese estaba inconciente , pero aún así no dejaba de tiritar , su cabello ensangrentado caía sobre el suelo y pudo ver como uno de sus brazos estaba obviamente quebrado , el radio podía verse . Anne tomó aire .

-Embajadora –llamó , esperando que no estuviese tan mal como para no escucharla. Por suerte ese no fue un problema . Casi de inmediato los ojos de la mujer se abrieron , revelando unos oscuros ojos inyectados en sangre .Anne vio tanto dolor que por un segundo tuvo ganas de desparecer, huir de esa mirada , de no sentir o saber que su hermano había provocado esa tragedia.

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó con dificultad la embajadora , debido al esfuerzo comenzó a toser .

-Hum, no lo creo – dijo Anne , preguntándose por qué clase de milagro esa mujer seguía viva.

-Ah –dijo sencillamente la embajadora guardando silencio .

De pronto Anne no se sentía tan segura con su decisión.

-El no va a dejarla ir hasta que tenga lo que quiere –

La embajadora la miró interrogante , hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron con el entendimiento y asintió .

-Entonces nunca moriré – dijo con determinación.

Por un segundo, Anne casi quiso creerle, pero conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie y eso , genitivamente, no pasaría .

-Lo dudo -susurró ella , poniéndose a la altura de la embajadora, dio una mirada atrás solo para asegurarse que aún estaban solas y le susurró - Lo he visto –

Milla frunció el ceño sin entender - ¿Qué cosa?-

-Tu futuro , lo que pasará-dijo rápidamente, rogando porque la embajadora le creyera .

Pasó un minuto completo y la embajadora seguí mirándola, con sus ojos vacíos .hasta que abrió la boca y ¿rió?.

-Es gracioso – dijo una vez su risa hubiese acabado .

-¿Qué asunto? – tal vez y la avalonese no estaba del todo bien de la cabeza, pensó Anne.

-Esto explica muchas cosas, eres una vidente – declaró –aunque eso no puede ser -

Milla recordaba los "incidentes" , ataques perfectos hacia los magos , la orden del fénix, por Morgana… el mismo asalto a su embajada…

Sus ojos se oscurecieron .

-Haces un trabajo excelente – dijo suavemente, ganándose una mirada intrigada de Anne – Aunque mi captura no te servirá de nada, no hablaré , ni con Harry Potter ni contigo, vidente , puedes irte –

Anne pestañeó al ver el giro de los acontecimientos .

-No estoy aquí como aliada del Lord Gaunt- dijo – Es complicado , pero sólo puedo decirte que si quieres mantener al príncipe oculto, debes confiar en mi.

Los ojos de Milla se abrieron alarmados - ¿Qué sabes del príncipe?-

Oh ,así que tenía su atención otra vez. – Sé que Lord gaunt te quebrará y terminará sabiendo todo lo que ocultas Millarray de Maris, todo –

Milla se quedó quieta un momento, cerró los ojos y suspiró – Entonces ¿ por qué estás aquí, vidente? ¿si has visto que tu lado gana, por qué insistes en obtenr la información , si de todas formas sabrás la localización del príncipe?- su voz sonaba derrotada y pareció que toda su fuerza se perdió .

-Como dije, no estoy aquí como aliada de él – suspiró sabiendo que no quería decir esas palabras

– Vengo a ayudarte a morir –

.

.

Había algo en el aire, podía sentirlo , no que fuese algo literal, pero sabía que algo estaba realmente mal. Todo el día fue… extraño , como si viese su propio día desde una pantalla de esas cosas llamadas "tele" . No entendía qué le pasaba , era sencillamente como si fuese un autómata , hacer las cosas sin pensar, por memoria , mientras su mente estaba muy lejos de allí , sólo que ni ella sabía donde.

La respuesta llegó al desayuno del siguiente día . Se había despertado cansada, como pocas veces , casi como si hubiese corrido por Ynys , tal como lo hacía en primavera .

Se había levantado e ido al Gran Comedor , todo se veía normal, alumnos riendo, comiendo, hablando… pero algo no lo estaba y eso , era ella.

Suspiró , ganándose una mirada un tanto preocupada del prefecto , un chico rubio llamado Morgan . Tomó con desgana el jugo de calabaza, le dio un trago, miró su desayuno y decidió que no tenía estómago para eso, no, de hecho, no tenía ganas de comer nada , no tenía hambre.

Se sentía nerviosa , pero no de esos nervios que te hacen doler el estómago, esto era más como un sentimiento general, todo su cuerpo estaba frío , cansado, hasta drenado,sin energía .

Miró el cielo, las nubes del cielo hechizado de Hogwarts estaban grises y un oscuro cielo hacía presagiar tormenta.

Fue allí en que inició .

Dumbledore se levantó preocupado al ver entrar a Hagrid corriendo , dejó su copa en la mesa y se limpió los labios.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!- llamó el semigigante , ganándose la atención de todo el Gran Comedor , no todos los días se veía tan alterado al maestro de cuidado de criaturas másgicas .

Pero Hagrid no alcanzó a llegar a hablar, cuando parte de su preocupación fue evidente. Las puertas se abrieron por sí solas, dejando entrar a unas diez mujeres , todas vestidas con largas túnicas negras . Unos cuantos alumnos emitieron gritos asustados , pensando que podían ser mortifagos, pero pronto vieron que algo faltaba, no habían máscaras cubriendo sus rostros y el hecho de que Hermione Granger , una conocida avalonese, encabezara a las mujeres, hizo calmar un tanto el ambiente.

Le bastó una sola mirada a Dumbledore para saber que algo terrible había ocurrido . Hermione Granger era una joven fuerte , lo había sido en su niñez y lo era ahora , pero había un dolor evidente en sus ojos castaños , así como la expresión de frialdad en su rostro . Era el rostro de un guerrero que se preparaba para una masacre.

Dumbledore se levantó y fue al encuentro de las mujeres, seguido de cerca de Snape y Mcgonagall.

Los murmullos en el comedor no se dejaron esperar y los alumnos intercambiaron cuchicheos , sin molestarse por disimular.

Hermione, como si ellos fuesen invisibles, los ignoró, incluso a los profesores que venían a su encuentro y encaminó a su comitiva hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Esos segundos no existieron para Cosette, un momento vio a tía Hemrione entrar con ropas de luto y al siguiente ella misma encaminó su vista hacia el omelet en su plato, buscando con desesperación centrar su mirada en algo más que la evidencia .

Así que nadie podía culparla por no haber alzado la mirada ante el llamado de tía Hermione , ni de cerrar los ojos .

-… baronesa Black- De Maris… – llamó nuevamente Hermione , ganándose unas miradas de descortés incredulidad de unos cuantos ravenclaw, que ella con una gélida mirada, se encargó de acallar.

-No – susurró Cosette en lo que parecía ser casi un ruego .

Para ese momento, Dumbledore y el resto de los profesores ya había llegado a ellas.

-¿Srta. Granger , qué ocurre?- preguntó el maestro . Hemrione la dio una mirada, pero lo ignoró, su atención estaba con Cosette.

Hermione tomó fuerza , odiaba ser la portadora de esas noticias, odiaba seguir el maldito protocolo antiquísimo de la corte avalonese, odiaba toda la maldita situación . Y por un momento deseo no haber aceptado ese trabajo.

- Baronesa Black-De Maris , bajo el Mandato del cuervo y siguiendo órdenes del Consejo de Hadas, debo trasladarla hacia Ketrungrayen , lugar donde se iniciarán los ritos, según manda la antigua ley . –

Lo había dicho todo sin tomar aire , ya estaba, lo había dicho . Era oficial y nada más la ataba a permanecer en ese lugar, podía sacar a Cosette y volver a Avalon , donde todas llorarían sin ser observadas por el ojo crítico de estos magos.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Cosette , mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados . Hermione tocó el hombro de la niña , convirtiendo el uniforme en una réplica exacta de su propia túnica negra . Oyó que Snape dijo algo, pero nunca llegó a enterarse qué , su atención estaba con Cosete.

- Cosette-llamó , casi rogando para que se levantara, la niña abrió los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas .

- ¿Cuál de las dos?- preguntó entre hipidos , Hermione por un momento no entendió , pero recordó que su majestad también estaba enferma … Pobre niña, todo ese tiempo con esa angustia …

O tal vez esperanza…

- La vizcondesa de Gaoth –

Y esa fue respuesta suficiente, ella asintió y se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas y,dio una decidida mirada a la castaña, quien la tomó de la mano y todas se prepararon para marcharse.

La mirada de Hermione era tal que ningún mago se atrevió a contradecirle o puede que fuera la escolta que llevaba , fuera como fuera, todas las avaloneses salieron de Hogwarts tan rápido como habían llegado , mientras los magos no dejaban de preguntarse qué rayos había ocurrido .

.

.

Vestida con una sencilla túnica roja , Joanne miró las rosas de su jardín .Las espinas de sus creaciones eran largas afiladas, como los colmillos de los vampiros. De pronto se le ocurrió la idea de que ambos eran iguales, bellos, oscuros y letales.

-… ¿Y no viste nada?- su hermano preguntó exasperado al verse ignorado , por causa de una rosa.

- Sólo mis rosas -

Harry resopló enfadado y salió del invernadero de Anne.

- Maldición – pensó , pasando por el pasillo – La avalonese no debería haber muerto- Harry llegó a su habitación y se sirvió un vaso de vino. ¿Tal vez había estado más débil de lo que él había pensado? O quizás…

Quizás había otra explicación … Millarray de Maris había muerto durante la noche pasada , justamente cuando había decidido usar a los vampiros para sacarle la información , algo bastante … conveniente para el lado de la luz…

-No hay forma de que esto sea casualidad- concluyó terminando su vino . – Algo está pasando aquí-

Y con esos pensamientos , Harry vio como su lechuza traía el profeta, sonrió burlonamente al ver el encabezado . Se sentó y decidió que algo de entretención no le vendría mal , después de todo , si la maldita mujer había muerto , al menos iba a disfrutar del momento.

.

.

Muy lejos de la Fortaleza , en el cuartel de la orden , Sirius Black también acababa de recibir su periódico y consternado veía el encabezado.

**"Embajadora Millarray de Maris encontrada asesinada en pleno corazón del londres muggle".**

_Hoy a las 5:00 a.m. fue encontrado el cadáver sin vida de la embajadora avalonese, quién había sido secuestrada durante el atentado mortifago a la embajada de la misma nación…_

… _Ministro Fudge da su sentido pésame a la nación avalonese… _

… _Entrevista a testigos del hallazgo :págs. 6 y 7…_

… _Dos días de luto son decretados en honor a la fallecida mandataria…_

Sirius susurró una sarta de maldiciones , impresionado por la noticia , estaba por terminar de leer el periódico, cuando la red floo se activó revelando a …

- ¿Remus? –

- No hay tiempo , Sirius , vístete y ven a Hogwarts-

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al ver el semblante preocupado y el tono apremiante de su amigo.

- Las avaloneses se han llevado a Cosette –

Cosette… su recién descubierta sobrina. - ¿Qué? -

- Hay una reunión informativa en la escuela , Dumbledore a convocado a todo el mundo ¿Qué esperas, canuto? - pestañeó- ¿Y qué rayos estás llevando por pijama? no , olvídalo, sólo ponte algo decente y apresúrate- y sin más volvió a desaparecer por la chimenea.

Sirius meneó la cabeza , esa había sido la visita más corta de la historia - ¿Y qué está mal con mi pijama?- preguntó a nadie en especial ...

.

.

.

.

**Hola amigos!! , antes que nada y como ya ha sido una costumbre en cada actualización… ¡Siento la demora! , enserio , sólo diré que mi tiempo pasa tan rápido que ni lo noto , aunque también influye que no se me ocurriera nada en algunas semanas , aunque este es mi record … Ah y en cuanto a todas las lindas personas que se preocuparon de mi salud( dígase , ver si estaba muerta) , pues ya ven , sigo vivita y demorándome en actualizar . Por lo demás , espero que no se repita, aunque las estadísticas no están de mi lado . : p **

**P:D: Ah y si hay algún error de ortografía , la culpa es de la página, porque cuando ya ahbía arreglados todos , decidió caerse , así que tuve que volver a corrergirlos y ya estaba aburrida :p . Nos leemos pronto!. bye.**

**Review anónimos:**

**Silence :** Hola y con respecto a tu pregunta , no hay elementales más que Harry , por lo menos hasta ahora , ya veré si pongo otro, lo más probable es que no.

**Paula:** Hola y bueno, ya pondré más sobre Harry y su hermanita .

**Wiizy :** Hola , humm , ya pondré algo sobre Snape y su hijo , por ahora no ando muy ocurrente que digamos : ) Nos leemos.


	6. Nuevo Orden

**Nuevo Orden**

.

.

Hermione se miró en el espejo con una mirada aterrorizada , jamás en toda su vida había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando se había enfrentado a los mortifagos .

Llevaba un largo y plateado vestido de seda , guantes del mismo color, sobre los cuales descansaba un anillo, _**el anillo**_ , se recordó volviendo a sentir sus piernas como gelatina.

Ese anillo , ese atuendo , esa… diadema sobre su cabeza , nada la hacía ver como ella, esa imagen en el espejo no era de ella, Hermoine Granger . Era otra mujer la que le devolvía la mirada , otra avalonese y tenía miedo, porque sabía que su sencilla vida, si es que alguna vez había sido sencilla, había finalizado .

Se pasó las manos por el cabello , mirando sorprendida lo que habían hecho con él sus doncellas… doncellas ¡ni siquiera podía creer que ahora tenía doncellas! .

Suspiró.

También reparó en el velo que cubría su cabello , plateado y delicado, no podía ser de otra forma , siendo cabello de unicornio ...

No, pensó con renovado nerviosismo , esa no era ella.

.

.

.

Hogwarts continuó con su atareado ritmo , casi sin notar la ausencia de Cosette Black, aunque no era del todo así . La verdad era que los profesores y los alumnos no dejaban de pensar en la pequeña muchacho rubia .

- ¿Escucharon como la llamaron?- dijo en un susurro , Frances Knight – "Baronesa Black-De Maris" –dijo poniendo énfasis en el apellido .

-Estábamos allí, Frances- dijo otra niña - ¿Y qué con eso? –

Una muchacho que estaba al lado , meneó la cabeza - ¿Eres tonta, Claire? , lo que Frances quiere decir es que "De Maris" es el mismo apellido que el de la embajadora que asesinaron ¿es que no lees el profeta?-

La otra niña frunció el ceño, no sabiendo bien si enojarse por llamarla tonta o si sonreír por haber entendido el punto.

-Sí…- dijo Frances - todos vimos como se puso, empezó a llorar como loca –

-… ¿Crees que estuviese relacionada con la embajadora?-

-…Y la llamaron baronesa- dijo otra niña , apretando al resto para evitar que el maestro de historia de la magia las viera conversando .

Al Prince meneó la cabeza enfadado al ver a las niñas hablando , desde que había sido llevada por las avaloneses , las niñas no dejaban de hablar sobre el tema , como si no tuviesen otra cosas más que hacer , incluso en clases, era el colmo.

Lo peor de todo era que no dejaba de sentirse afectado por la noticia de la embajadora avalonese muerta , cada vez que alguien hablaba sobre el tema se enfadaba y se retiraba del lugar , no podía aguantar que hablasen de ella como si nada, tal como si fuese un tema irrelevante, como si no les importara lo que había pasado con ella .

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí Lizzie- respondió a su amiga , Elizabeth . Ella le dio una mirada curiosa, pero no preguntó más .

Aldren dejó de pensar en ello y siguió con su desayuno.

.

.

Era una fina línea por la que estaba caminando… demasiado fina… Sin embargo dónde estaba la diversión si uno hacía siempre lo correcto?. Además… él era un vampiro, podía hacer más cosas incorrectas que el resto ¿verdad?.

Miró a la bella mujer dormida sobre su cama . Sí, ella valía la pena. El ver esa belleza en este lado de la senda , bien valía el precio .

Elliot sonrió , esperando el momento exacto en que el castillo de cartas de Lord Gaunt se derrumbara .

-Es sólo el inicio –

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde el funeral y aún Cosette sentía un nudo en su garganta, cada vez que se levantaba y veía la mesa del comedor, la silla vacía de su madre…

Y veía a su padre, con el semblante serio y sus ojos grises fríos, jamás los había visto tan… gélidos, sí, esa era la palabra.

Miró su túnica, negra, tal como el día anterior , por el luto. A veces pensaba que nunca se la quitaría, porque jamás podría evitar sentir el vacío en su pecho : su madre había muerto y jamás volvería, eso era un hecho.

Aún estaba en Avalon , no tenía ganas de irse , por lo que le había dicho su padre , Hogwarts le había dado un par de semanas de "luto" , por lo visto su parentesco con la embajadora avalonese había terminado descubriéndose, al menos para el profesorado . Dumbledore había enviado a su fénix con la noticia , dirigida nada más ni menos que a su padre, quien con una calma admirable , había reenviado la nota con el agradecimiento , por la comprensión .

Ella sabía la historia de su padre, Regulus Black , así como la verdadera identidad del tío Veles, Draco Malfoy . Sus padres no había guardado secretos para ella , ninguno y eso siempre la había hecho sentir orgullosa, porque la consideraban capaz de entender las diversas situaciones que envolvían a su familia . Aunque no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada al saber que Dumbledore sabía que su padre estaba vivo y que ella era su hija . ¿Cómo se había enterado?, su papá le había dicho que no se preocupara , que _"el viejo siempre se termina enterando de todo y nadie sabe bien cómo". _

Además tenía su cabeza llena ya , con la muerte de su madre . No dejaba de pensar que todo era una terrible pesadilla , se sentía tan irreal el saber que no la vería más…

.

.

.

Jack había leído el Profeta , hace una semana , siempre lo leía , debía estar "informado" , como decía Mikael , después de todo vivían ahora en Inglaterra y les gustara o no había una guerra .

Así que leyó el profeta, como cada mañana , aunque había sido diferente… el enunciado le dejó la mente fría y un nudo en la garganta , no, no es que sintiese la muerte de la embajadora, no era tan hipócrita para sentir la muerte de alguien que ni conocía . Fue por David, sabía todo lo que había hecho para estar cerca de esa mujer y que no le había resultado, cuando se interesase que más encima estaba muerta …

Como supuso , David no tomó bien la noticia , destrozó su cuarto y no le vieron el pelo por seis días , Jack estaba muy preocupado , pero Mikael le dijo que lo dejara solo, que ya se le pasaría .Y así fue , volvió la noche anterior y con la peor apariencia que Jack recordase haberlo visto .

Ni siquiera habló , sólo se limitó a pasar a la mansión y tirarse en su habitación . Por ello, la primera orden del día era revisar que David siguiera vivo .

Sin embargo , el día empezaba de forma inesperada…

Decir que Jack se sobresaltó al salir de la ducha y encontrar al sujeto, muy cómodamente sentado en su cama , leyendo el diario , sería decir un eufemismo .

Sus ojos se dilataron, todo su cuerpo se tensó , listo para el ataque … que nunca llegó .

- Lindo color el blanco , pero no te queda – fue la insolente respuesta de Elliot , viendo la toalla que cubría la parte inferior de Jack .

- ¿Cómo pasaste las protecciones?, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?-

Elliot sonrió enigmáticamente y tiró el periódico sobre la cama, mientras se levantaba .

- Pasaba por aquí y decidí visitar a mi hermana ¿cómo está la pequeña Ángela?-

- Ese no es tu asunto – respondió con los dientes apretados .

- ¿Sabes? , hace algunos siglos tuvimos nuestros buenos momentos, Angie y yo , después de todo soy su hermano mayor ¿sabes?-

Jack gruñó ante el recordatorio. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? .Ángela , en sus inicios fue parte del clan Bolingbroke ( el duque bolingbroke la ahbaía convertido en venganza contra Mikael Angelus ) y había sido la intervención del líder del clan Angelus, Mikael , quien había logrado que Ángela dejase de formar parte del clan bolingbroke. Como Ángela fue convertida por John Bolingbroke, líder de ese clan , era su "hija" , tal como Elliot . Hasta donde Jack sabía el duque sólo había convertido a dos vampiros en toda su vida …

- ¿Sigues aquí , "heredero de clan"?- preguntó burlonamente .

- ¿Qué quieres, Elliot?- Miró sus ojos pequeños y oscuros – Porque no creo que tu visita fuese , realmente, social –

El otro sonrió – No, la verdad es que es más bien comercial …-

Jack enarcó una ceja, sintiendo que no iba a gustarle lo que dijera .

.

.

.

Joanne miró sus uñas , eran largas y pintadas de morado , le gustaba el morado ,no era como el cliché rojo o el tétrico negro, sino una especie de término medio , que encajaba con su actual situación .

Y pensando en su actual situación, sabía que había cruzado la línea , por así decirlo. Durante las últimas semanas había enviado información a la Orden sobre los ataques mortifagos, así como de los espías . Sí, había estado haciendo cosas muy "curiosas" , como diría su hermano, si llegaba a enterarse . A primera vista ,su actuar no tendría razón lógica , es decir, lo tenía todo , o al menos a los ojos de los sangre pura, posición, dinero, influencia, poder o sí… tenía mucho poder , el poder que te da ser la "vidente", como la había llamado la embajadora avalonese . Aunque ella no se consideraba una vidente, sino una joven con un excepcional don .

Pero había hecho mucho más que sencillamente dar información a Dumbledore, había ido mucho más allá , fe de ello podían darlo los diez mortifagos que había asesinado , durante las últimas semanas …

En un principio había sido difícil … eso de matar no era un pasatiempo que recomendaría . Se requería mucha mente fría y calcular las probabilidades, nada podía dejarse al hazar … Y como tal , había estado planificando esas muertes desde hacía mucho tiempo .

Nadie sabía lo que había hecho, nadie , ni siquiera Elliot, su fiel "sombra", como él gustaba llamarse . Ese vampiro era alguien extraño… cualquier otro la hubiese delatado la noche que , digámoslo así, había "liberado de su dolor" a la embajadora . Pero , contrario a cualquier pronóstico , Elliot se había mantenido en silencio , haciendo su trabajo como siempre .

Pero sabía que Elliot quería algo, no comprendía bien qué , en fin , de eso se preocuparía cuando llegase el momento, un problema a la vez.

Por ahora se había desecho de diez mortifagos, muertes muy… "A lo muggle" , como las había descrito el Profeta, porque la noticia de las extrañas muertes no había escapado al agudo ojo del periódico , unas cuantas muertes habían sido cubiertas y eran toda una noticia … De cierta forma , la hacía sentir algo orgullosa.

La primera había sido con seda , le había cortado el cuello al desgraciado , viendo sus grandes ojos mirarla hasta la muerte…

En fin… pasando a otro tema , esperaba que Elliot cumpliera su palabra, según el vampiro tenía ciertos contactos con el clan Angelus que podrían ayudarle en el asunto .

.

.

.

Para cuando Elliot terminó de exponer los hechos, Jack estaba sentado en la cama pasándose una mano por el cabello mojado .

- Oh Dios santo – susurró.- Entonces… - Jack no pudo continuar su pregunta , ni siquiera lograba articular palabra , todo eso era tan… irreal , como un mal chiste .

- Oh sí, créeme , estoy dispuesto a espiar para la Orden –dijo despreocupadamente

Tomó aire. Jack ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniéndolo

- Dijiste "comercial" - Jack lo miró a los ojos – Dime Elliot del clan Bolingbroke ¿qué quieres a cambio de esto?...-

Elliot sonrió – Sí, ya decía yo que nos entenderíamos a la perfección – se acomodó , sentándose en un sitial – Toma nota "heredero de clan" , porque no quiero que olvides ni una sola palabra…-

.

.

.

Hermione alzó la mirada ante el Consejo de Hadas , luego de haber dicho sus palabras, había miradas de asombro, otras neutrales e incluso de miedo , aunque también , como Achelpeñ, de alegría .

- Hermione…-

- Ya has oído la orden - paró Achelpeñ a Leola – Las tropas se movilizan : vamos a cazar mortifagos.-

Hermione miró los ojos tristes de su antigua mentora .

No pudo sostenerle la mirada .

.

.

.

Podía oír la música , lejana y tétrica, era un piano , recordaba la tonada , aunque hacía diez años que no la oía . Sabía que lo que había hecho traería problemas , infierno… sería una carnicería . Pero había que hacerlo , la muerte de Milla no podía pasar como un "hecho lamentable" y olvidarse. No había sido solamente porque fuese la embajadora , no, sino porque había sido una buena avaloneses , cada nueva alumna la había conocido , Milla había dado clases durante años, a pesar de sus obligaciones como embajadora .

Las guardianas están listas , mi reina – dijo Stena , vistiendo su uniforme de guardiana .

- Entonces procedan – susurro Hermione sabiendo que el horizonte se vislumbraba oscuro.

.

* * *

.

En las afueras de la casa Parkinson , el aire estaba frío, como el invierno , se colaba entre las túnicas de los magos , dándoles un escalofrío que llegaba hasta los huesos . Pero no a las guardianas que en ese momento asaltaban las defensas e irrumpían sin hacer ruido .

Elizabetta Parkinson estaba tomando el té con su amiga , la Sra. Nott cuando las puertas se abrieron, pero no había nadie , ambas se miraron asustadas, dirigieron sus manos hacia las varitas, pero ya era tarde, ambas fueron a dar al suelo, sintiendo una opresión en sus pechos , alzaron la vista , pero sólo vieron encapuchados , si no fuera porque ambas formaban parte de los mortifagos, hubieran creído que eran ellos.

- ¿Qué es esto?- exclamó Elizabetta , saliendo de su estupor . Pero fue callada inmediatamente de una bofetada , que le hizo mover la cabeza . Uno de los encapuchados se acercó , la levantó del suelo , la tomó por la garganta y le obligó a mirarlo .

El sujeto no dijo nada, de hecho no podía ver nada de él, solamente sus ojos , unos fríos y azules , inmediatamente Elizabetta supo qué hacía : oclumancia , intentó subir sus escudos , pero no pudo contra su atacante, un dolor insoportable cruzó su cabeza y antes de desmayarse , vio los labios carnosos de su atacante … se curvaron en una sonrisa .

.

.

.

- ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?- preguntó Al sin esperar que le respondieran , sus amigos estaban tan extrañados como él ,al leer el enunciado del diario.

"**Ataque a la mansión Parkinson"**

- … Humm.- dijo un chico a su lado , leyendo sobre su hombro – esto es de lo más extraño -

Al no sabía mucho del mundo mágico, pero por lo que sus amigos decían , los Parkinson no eran la familia más "limpia" de la comunidad .

- ... En serio , dudo que fueran mortifagso- dijo el chico – ¿entonces quién?... -

En la mesa gryffindor , William Potter se hacía la misma pregunta .

- "… **Se cree que el móvil fue la venganza, nada de valor fue sustraído de la mansión" informó el auror a cargo de la investigación, Edgard McEvey " … Sin embargo no descartamos otras posibles líneas investigativas ". **

William dejó de leer y miró la mesa alta , viendo la misma cara de preocupación que él tenía . Eso lo confirmaba , no había sido la orden "Claro que no" , se regañó "La Orden nunca hubiese fundido el cerebro de esas dos brujas, por muy mortifagos que fueran" .

Vio a la mesa de Slytherin, como era de esperarse , ni Nott ni Parkinson estaban , seguramente fueron sacadas del colegio para visitar a sus respectivas madres.

- No deja de ser escalofriante – susurró uno de sus compañeros . – Por lo que dicen los medimagos , ambas brujas quedarán en estado vegetal de por vida…-

Will sólo pudo estar de acuerdo…

.

.

.

Las lechuzas no tardaron de anunciar la noticia y rápidamente fue el tema de conversación de ese día . En la Fortaleza , no fue diferente .

Joanne se había refugiado en su invernadero , levemente intrigada . No que le preocupase , realmente, el estado de esas brujas ¿por qué debería? , no significaban nada para ella más que un par de viejas que siempre le preguntaban "Cuando sentaría cabeza" , es decir, "cuando se casaría".

Sí, claro, ella casada… No en esta vida .

Así que… sencillamente era curiosidad , porque no había visto el hecho , lo cual era raro. Aunque se hacía una idea de quiénes habían sido, no había que ser un genio para ver las señales, era obvio que las avaloneses finalmente hacían gala de su lado más … frío. Tenían que haber sido ellas , ninguna protección había sido violada , ningún indicio de magia residual …

Las avaloneses comenzaban a jugar "fuerte" , como diría su hermano . "Bueno, yo también lo estoy haciendo" , se recordó al pensar en las muertes de los mortifagos , los mensajes de los ataques enviados a Dumbledore y ahora , con la muerte de la embajadora .

Cualquier otro sentiría miedo al saberse "cazado" por parte de las avaloneses, pero no ella , sabía que era un riesgo , ¿pero acaso no estaba corriendo ya bastantes?. Además , la muerte de Millarray de Maris había sido estrictamente por el bien mayor , si no la hubiese asesinado, Harry se habría enterado de la investigación avalonese y no podía permitir que ese Príncipe cayese en manos de su hermano .

Pensando sobre el Príncipe recordó lo que había podido extraer de la mente e la embajadora antes de morir . Las avalonese habían logrado reconstruir el viaje de Aldren desde que había abandonado (secuestrado) Avalon hasta que había llegado al Londres muggle , de allí el rastro era inubicable , aunque barajaban la … interesante teoría de que , posiblemente, el niño estuviese en algún colegio de magos.

Lo cual no dejaba de sorprenderla, es decir , ¿por qué el hijo de la reina avalonese iba a ser aceptado en un colegio de magos? , esa interrogante arrojaba una pregunta aún más interesante ¿acaso el niño tenía algún lazo sanguíneo con el mundo mágico? .

Anne no dejaba de encontrar todo eso interesante ¿cómo , la personificación misma del legado avalonese , podría estar ligada al mundo mágico? ¿qué secreto ocultaba la reina de Ynys? . Porque más que legendario era el feudo entre avaloneses y magos , solamente ahora la enemistad comenzaba a volverse más …llevadera . Así que… por qué las avaloneses pensaban que su Príncipe podía estar en algún colegio de magos …

Y claro , al hablar en escuelas de hechicería , era inevitable pensar en Hogwarts . Sin embargo , si la avalonese estaba en lo cierto, ningún rastro de magia avalonese se había hallado en la inspección realizada al colegio … No estaba en Hogwarts, por lo visto.

De la mente de la embajadora había obtenido más información interesante , mucha a decir verdad , aunque no tanta como hubiese esperado . Unos cuantos hechizos útiles , el verdadero linaje de Millarray de Maris ( ¿Quién hubiese pensado que la embajadora era hija de Abraxas Malfoy con una muggle francesa? ) , así como el hecho de que Draco Malfoy no había muerto y que el actual embajador sindevelino, Veles Linumel, no era otro que el antiguo slytherin . También había obtenido información sobre el paradero de Regulus Black .

Eso era lo más relevante . Estaba segura que la embajadora había ocultado más información , pero ni en su propio lecho de muerte había bajado más las defensas.

Anne suspiró ¿Por qué la mujer no podía haberse rendido al final y entregarle todo lo que sabía?.

En fin, no todo era de color de rosa ¿cierto?.

.

.

.

Sangre entre sus manos…

Había sangre entre sus manos . Por muy limpias que se vieran , había sangre entre sus manos. Lo sabía , tuvo que hacerlo , había que hacer algo . ..

Miró a lo lejos , viendo el tranquilo atardecer en Ynys Avallach , la brisa movía los pastizales y el aroma de las violetas silvestres llegaba hasta su ventana .

Ni el aroma de las flores lograba tranquilizarla.

- ¿Hermione?-

La voz era de un hombre que conocía bien , ella le sonrió y él entró en su habitación, sabiendo que ella necesitaba de una palabra de aliento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, mientras el viento seguía meciendo los pastizales .

- Las violetas este año están muy bellas – dijo él intentando abarcar un terreno neutral.

Hermione asintió . Ambos estaban sentados en los sillones , nadie más estaba en la habitación y el atardecer ya era inminente.

- El aroma es más dulce este año -susurró la avalonese , luego de unos largos minutos en silencio .

El joven hombre a su lado , la observó detenidamente , llevaba el cabello suelto, dejando sus rizos castaños descansar sobre sus hombros , los cuales estaban cubiertos por la túnica plateada , que ella usualmente llevaba . No había diadema sobre su cabeza, esta descansaba sobre la mesa .

Al verla así , no pudo evitar pensar que parecía más joven , notó como la luz del atardecer se colaba por la ventana , dándole un tono rojizo a sus castaños cabellos .

La hacía ver tan joven .

Tan desolada…

Tan perdida …

Draco Malfoy se estremeció internamente . Y sin siquiera notarlo , abrazó de improviso a la joven , quien se tensó como si la hubiesen maldecido .

- Ya pasó , Hermione – susurró en el oído de la avalonese , pudo sentir como ella se estremecía y negaba con la cabeza . –Sí, ya pasó, déjalo salir –

Ella volvió a negar . Y Draco notó que estaba llorando , al principio solamente la humedad en su hombro evidenció el hecho, pero luego fue acompañado de sollozos , hasta que la joven avalonese rompió a llorar sin reparos.

Draco no dijo nada , sólo la abrazó , sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento .

No supo bien cuánto tiempo estuvieron así .

Para ninguno había sido fácil, la muerte de Milla los había golpeado desprevenidos .

Milla había sido quien lo había salvado, en todas las formas que una persona puede salvar a otra, no sólo su vida y la de su tío, sino que ella los había arrancado de las garras de la oscuridad .

Su tía… porque había sido su tía . Algo que supo un par de años, luego de haber llegado a Sindevel .

Milla le había dado esperanza , un hombro en el cual apoyarse y hasta una nueva vida , como Veles Linumel, embajador sindevelino .

Tenía tanto que agradecerle … pero ahora estaba muerta. Asesinada , ya no volvería y Draco no podría agradecerle sus atenciones .

Pero no sólo era la muerte de Milla , la causa del dolor de Hemrione , también la actual "situación" en la que se encontraba .

Nunca hubiese pensado que la vida podía girar de ese modo .

- Perdona – susurró Hermione , sacándolo de sus pensamientos . La joven se veía avergonzada , se levantó y sacó un pañuelo de su tocador , con el cual se limpió las lágrimas.

- Somos amigos – dijo Draco sencillamente … "Amigos", la sola palabra sonaba extraña, ¿quién hubiese pensado que él, "Draco Malfoy Black" iba a llamar amigo a un "sangre sucia"? . Por supuesto, que ya no era ese Draco , los años le habían enseñado a ver sus prejuicios , otra cosa que debía agradecer a Milla.

- No dejo de pensar en esas brujas – susurró la joven .El embajador entendió a qué se refería .

- Eran mortifagos , Hermione , sabes que no eran ningunos inocentes –

Ella lo sabía, pero aún así, no aminoraba la culpa de saber que dos mujeres, madres, habían quedado en semejante estado ,"vegetales", se recordó .

- Pusieron mucha resistencia –continuó Draco – Stena lo dijo ¿recuerdas?, no había otra forma de sacarles la información , gracias a la cual ahora sabemos los nombres de los mortifagos del círculo interno de Voldemort –

- Lo sé – dijo escuetamente , sin sentirse mejor .

Draco iba a agregar algo, cuando la puerta fue golpeada y Hermione permitió que entrase .

Era Achelpeñ , una de las avaloneses del Consejo de Hadas.

- Mi reina – saludó la avalonese , haciendo una reverencia – Embajador Linumel –

Draco contestó a su saludo, no sin antes notar la mirada de molestia que surcó el rostro de la antigua avalonese , al verlo junto a la reina .

- ¿Qué sucede , Achelpeñ?- preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose cansada . Era ya prácticamente de noche, necesitaba dormir .

- Quisiera discutir con ud. un asunto referente a las guardianas – dijo ella , luego miró a Draco – A solas –

El slytherin no dejó de mostrar una mueca burlona "A solas" , muy sutil …

- Bien , nos veremos otro día –dijo a Hermione – Achelpeñ – la saludó antes de salir por la puerta .

Una vez solas , la avalonese del Consejo frunció el ceño.

- No es bien visto que una joven de su posición esté sola en la misma habitación que un hombre .- dijo severamente, como si acabase de cometer el pecado más imperdonable .

Hermione suspiró internamente, allá iba de nuevo Achelpeñ…

-… El protocolo dicta que …-

Sí, ya iba a empezar con su "Protocolo"…

Hermione puso cara de arrepentimiento y se perdió en su mente, mientras escuchaba a Achlpeñ hablar sobre lo que se esperaba de ella y más "protocolo".

Lo que se esperaba de ella… Miró la diadema que descansaba en la mesa . ¿En qué se había metido? ¿Realmente estaba pasando todo eso? .

A veces desearía que no fuese más que una pesadilla. Un día iba a despertar y vería que su majestad Aline estaba sana y salva , que Milla seguía siendo la embajadora avalonese y ella seguía siendo "Hermione Granger", una avalonese común y corriente …

- Mi reina … mi reina… ¡Mi reina!-

- Lo siento, Achelpeñ, creo que estoy muy cansada , no he podido mantenerme concentrada, continuaremos esto por la mañana –

La anciana le dio una mirada seria, pero asintió .

- Sí, será lo mejor – tomó su pergamino y haciendo una reverencia se dirigió a la puerta- que descanse bien , mi reina –

Una vez sola en la habitación , Hermione se dejó caer en la cama , desde allí aún podía ver la diadema sobre la mesa.

Reina… reina… la diadema parecía burlarse de ella , como si supiese que no lograba adecuarse a su nueva vida .

¿Pero quién podría culparla? , todo había sido tan repentino. Un día su majestad caía enferma y al otro era llamada ante el Consejo de Hadas , le hablaban sobre la situación , le decían sin ninguna contemplación que "Al descender de la línea de Morgana era la más idónea para hacerse cargo de Ynys" .

Y así , en menos de veinticuatro horas había sido anunciada ante el reino avalonese, como su nueva Gran sacerdotisa , la _segunda_ reina de Avalon.

- La segunda reina – suspiró y vio el Anillo en su dedo, el emblema de Ynys estaba tallado en él , era idéntico al que llevaba su majestad Aline, la _primera_ reina .

El que hubiesen dos reinas , hacía siglos que no ocurría , la última vez había sido durante la guerra contra los magos … Antiguamente no era raro que dos o más reinas estuviesen en el trono , de hecho en la época de Morgana , ella gobernaba junto a sus nueve hermanas , esos tiempos aún eran llamados la era dorada de Avalon , cuando las antiguas Reinas-hadas gobernaban Ynys en paz y armonía.

"Bueno, ahora somos dos Reinas-hadas" , pensó Hermione sintiendo sueño "Aunque una esté en coma y la otra sea un desastre"

No notó cuando se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente , Hermione se despertó más aliviada , la conversación con Draco le había hecho bien (o más bien llorar sobre su hombro) . Hermione suspiró , aún le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser una buena reina .

Tocaron a la puerta y entró Regulus Black.

- Buenos días , su excelencia – dijo el mago educadamente , haciendo una suave reverencia , Hermione lo saludó un tanto incómoda, aún se le hacía extraño que la gente se inclinara ante ella .

- Buenos días, Vizconde Black-dijo ella utilizando su título .

El mago se sentó frente a su escritorio , mientras la joven reina terminó de firmar unos pergaminos , referentes a la exportación de plantas medicinales.

- Entonces –empezó Hermione, una vez finalizó la tarea - ¿A tomado una decisión sobre mi propuesta?-

El hombre asintió – Lo he considerado, su excelencia – susurró suavemente, Hermione pudo ver las ojeras en el rostro del vizconde .

Hermione vio la duda en el sindevelino, lo entendía, la labor que le estaba solicitando no era nada sencilla , pero no le quedaban muchas opciones. La muerte de Millarray de Maris había dejado a Avalon en más de un aprieto , políticamente hablando .

No se trataba de cualquier cargo el que había ostentado su fiel amiga , sino un título que no se usaba desde la época de Morgana " Embajadora" , era más que un nombre elegante que conllevaba responsabilidades. Aquél que lo acepaba , no sólo se comprometía en persona , sino que marcaba a todo su linaje . La magia así lo dictaba y mientras Cosette Black-De Maris estuviesen con vida, nadie más que ella podía hacerse cargo de esa responsabilidad.

Pero ,lamentablemente , Cosette no tenía la suficiente edad para semejante tarea , complicado la situación .

Hermine había pasado largas jornadas con el Consejo , discutiendo sobre este asunto , llegando a una solución que ,si bien no agradaba a todas , era la más aceptable , dadas las circunstancias .

Como la magia exigía que alguien de la familia se hiciera cargo , eso le dejaba una opción, aunque lamentablemente , al no tener la sangre de Milla , quien estuviese en su antiguo cargo no podría desplegar todo el poder que venía con ese título ,aunque al menos lo necesario para hacer el trabajo .

- Lo haré – dijo Regulus Black seriamente .

Hermione sonrió

- Se lo agradezco , Vizconde – dijo ella cortésmente, suspirando internamente .

- No es como si tenga muchas opciones –susurró el sindevelino – Es esto o dejar que Cosette se enfrente a esos lobos – dijo , frunciendo el entrecejo , refiriéndose a los magos ingleses . – Además , sé como jugar este juego –dijo viendo la preocupación en el rostro de Hermione – después de todo … soy un Black – sonrió con cierta malicia - No debe preocuparse , su excelencia, haré un buen trabajo –

Hermione asintió , luego Regulus se fue y ella miró las flores sobre su escritorio.

Se sentía aliviada , de cierta forma, tal como había dicho el vizconde "era un Black" y ella, a pesar de no haber estado mucho tiempo viviendo entre los magos, sabía suficiente como para saber sobre la Antigua familia Black . Si Regulus había sobrevivido veinte años con ellos, unos pocos con los políticos serían tarea fácil . Solo esperaba que cuando llegase el momento y debiese pasarle el mando a Cosette (cuando fuese mayor de edad) la joven pudiese manejar a los magos tan bien como , seguramente, lo haría su padre.

.

.

.

Noviembre llegó con la primera nevada del año, los alumnos aprovecharon la ocasión para salir al aire libre y tirarse bolas de nieve . Por lo visto el tema de la niña avalonese había sido olvidado , ante el inicio oficial del invierno .

Unas semanas atrás había vuelto a Hogwarts Cosette Black , como era costumbre , todo el mundo comenzó a especular sobre ella y su posible conexión con la fallecida embajadora , ante lo cual la joven decidió ignorar a todos con suma elegancia , alterando los nervios de los más arrogantes , quienes comenzaron a llamarla engreída a sus espaldas.

Al Prince no era ajeno a ello , pero tampoco hacía algo para evitar las habladurías .El mismo ya formaba parte de ellas, después de todo …

Había sido durante estudios avaloneses . Ese año iban a empezar con los instrumentos musicales , tema obligatorio para todo aquel que quería pasar estudios avaloneses . La profesora les había dicho que debían al menos componer una tonada para el final del año escolar , que correspondería al 35% de la calificación final .

Los chicos habían gritado de espanto, especialmente los de ascendencia muggle ,por otro lado los que habían recibido una "educación mágica " se fueron directamente hacia los pianos de la sala , instrumento casi obligatorio en la educación de todo buen sangre pura .

– ¡Esto está mal!- Mary Spenzer gritó al ver que solamente quedaban instrumentos "complicados" . - ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó algo enfadada , mirando a AL y Lizzie que parecían ajenos a todo eso .

Elizabeth no respondió y eligió una flauta traversa .

- Es muy bonita-dijo viendo el tono rojizo del instrumento .

- Una noble elección – dijo la maestra mirando la flauta rojiza – Fue hecha hace unos cincuenta años por uno de nuestras mejores artesanos –

Lizzie asintió ligeramente emocionada , la profesora le sonrió y fue a otra parte de la sala .

- Yo sigo pensando que será un desastre –susurró Mary decidiéndose por una trompeta de tonalidad violeta – ¿Es mi idea o todos los instrumentos de aquí parecer demasiado… he… coloridos?-

Al dio una mirada al salón, habían pianos , trompetas, bombos, violines, bajos, guitarras… aunque de los colores más extraños , según Mary.

-… quiero decir… ¿Dónde habían visto un piano morado?-susurró en tono conspirador hacia Evelynna Nott , quien miraba dubitativa el instrumento.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Al- ¿Y de qué color se supone deben ser?-

Lizzie y Mary dieron una incrédula mirada al muchacho.

- Bien , una vez más… ¿de qué _planeta_ dijiste que venías?- preguntó Mary burlonamente- porque en la Tierra los pianos son blanco y negro ¿sabes?-

Al enrojeció y maldijo en silencio , otra cosa que se supone debía saber , pero no era así.

Claro-dijo él –Iré a elegir un instrumento de allá –dijo , alejándose , viendo que aún Mary le daba una mirada extraña.

Pasó cerca de la profesora , quien estaba dividiendo a los alumnos según los instrumentos .En la parte de atrás estaban ya dispuestos los que tocarían las flautas, vio como Lizzie iba hacia allá .

En el otro lado del salón , que era bastante grande , estaban los pianos , tres , acaparados por tres chicos slytherins . Vio a otros cuatro a un costado de ellos intentando tocar clarinetes , aunque no parecían tener mucho éxito. Al tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de taparse los oídos al pasar junto a ellos.

Unos cuantos huplepuff se habían decidido por los instrumentos de cuerda y hacían todo lo posible por sacar algo armónico de sus respectivas guitarras y arpas . No tenían mucho éxito.

Y llegó donde estaban los instrumentos . Ya casi no quedaban muchos , violonchelo, cítara , viola , laúd y un contrabajo , sí, podía resumirse en eso , pensó el chico con el entrecejo fruncido . No sabía por cual decidirse.

"Instrumentos complicados", había dicho Mary . Al sonrió , bueno, siempre le tocaban cosas _complicadas_.

Y se decidió por el violonchelo , estaba por sacarlo, cuando notó algo al final del estante .Se agachó , notando un sexto instrumento , como pudo lo sacó, viendo que era un violín con su arco.

Era blanco , totalmente ,o más bien plateado . Al lo vio y se quedó mirándolo con admiración, era … precioso .

Casi se perdió mirándolo, pero el sonido de los instrumentos lo sacó de su trance. Notó que en el mismo estante habían unas partituras , las tomó y junto con el violín se fue donde estaban Mary y Lizzie.

- ¿Un violín?- preguntó Mary .- ¿En serio… eres masoquista?-

- Es un instrumento bellísimo-dijo Lizzie ,ignorando a Mary – Me pregunto cómo sonará-

- Tengo unas partituras .-dijo Al agitando el librillo .

Mary sonrió burlonamente – Ya , claro, como si pudieses leer música –

Al entrecerró los ojos y dejó el librillo abierto sobre una mesa . Miró las letras e hizo una mueca , la verdad … no entendía nada .

- ¿Ves?-mary dijo con autosuficiencia – Te lo dije –

Lizzie frunció el ceño – Estoy segura que con práctica lo lograrás , sólo debes esperar a que la profesora venga y te indique como entender esto –

Al sonrió – Iré a buscarla –dijo – además tengo que estar en la sección de instrumentos de cuerda –

Ambas asintieron ,Al se fue con su partitura y violín.

Una vez en su sección y viendo que la profesora estaba muy ocupada intentando explicar a unos chicos como tocar el arpa , decidió que con intentar no había daño.

Dejó la partitura sobre la mesa , tomó el violín y pasó el arco suavemente sobre las cuerdas.

Una suave nota obtuvo como resultado, no un chillido, sino un sonido totalmente armónico .

Pero se detuvo, fue una sensación extraña que le hizo sentir un tirón en su estómago . Miró a ambos lados, todos parecían entregados a sus labores .

Sin perder la posición volvió a tomar el arco y rozarlo contra las cuerdas.

Esta vez no se detuvo, casi sin notarlo, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse y las extrañas letras empezaron a tener significado .

Sintió una indescriptible alegría , como si se reencontrara con un amigo perdido de la infancia . Siguió moviendo sus dedos , pasando el arco una y otra vez , sintiendo que todo a su alrededor pasaba a segundo plano , nada era más importante que acabar esa partitura, que hacer sonar ese violín.

Para cuando acabó y alzó la vista de la partitura , el silencio era total. Nadie más que él estaba tomando atención a sus respectivos instrumentos .

Miró a los niños de las flautas , a las niñas en las arpas (tiene la boca abierta) , incluso Mary lo veía como si acabase de hacer algo increíble.

Miró , casi con miedo a la profesora. Quien tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos para ser normal…

- ¡Querido muchacho!-dijo en un gritito la maestra , una vez recuperada - ¡Acabas de tocar la Sonata de Morgana a la perfección!-

Todos lo miraban , aún mantenía el violín en su mano, lo dejó sobre la mesa , así como el arco, solo para ganar tiempo , porque no tenía idea de cómo había hecho eso.

- ¡Maravilloso ! –seguía la maestra - ¿Por qué no me mencionó que podía tocar el violín con semejante habilidad? –

Al tragó saliva ¿qué le decía? ¿qué ni siquiera él sabía que podía hacerlo, hasta hace unos momentos?

- Pensé que se me había olvidado – dijo sabiendo que era una mejor opción que la verdad .

La maestra siguió el resto de la clase alabando los "dotes musicales" de Al .

Decir que el final de la clase fue un alivio para el chico es decir poco, Al prácticamente huyó de salón , cuando sonó la campana.

Su "habilidad" fue comidilla de los primeros años , durante toda la semana y no ayudaba que la misma maestra lo instara a tocar el violín todo lo que podía, en sus clases .Incluso le pasó el violín para que practicara fuera del horario así que ahora tenía un violín avalonese prácticamente de su propiedad…

Lo peor había sido aguantar los reproches de Mary , quien no dejaba de quejarse que lo había hecho apropósito . Lizzie , por otro lado, no decía mucho , sólo sonrió cuando Mary le pidió que dijera algo a Al.

.

.

.

El 15 de noviembre varios hechos importantes ocurrieron , el primero fue noticia en el profeta , leyéndolo todo el Mundo mágico , durante el desayuno.

Harry estaba en la Fortaleza, comiendo junto a Anne, quien como siempre parecía estar en otro lugar. Nada nuevo , todo se veía normal.

El elfo doméstico trajo el periódico y fue cuando vio el encabezado.

"_**Tres mortifagos asesinados , Umbra ataca otra vez" **_

Harry cerró los ojos y tiró el diario - ¡Umbra, Infeliz, quien quiera que sea!- gritó pasándose una mano por el cabello. Anne al otro extremo de la mesa seguía comiendo sin inmutarse. Harry le dio una mirada enfadada.

- ¡¿Y no piensas decir nada?! – preguntó

- No deberías alterarte, hermano, no es bueno para tu salud- fue su sencilla respuesta, limpiándose los labios .

Harry apretó los dientes - ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?- preguntó , sin creerse que siguiera tan tranquila.

Anne alzó sus ojos hacia él - Haz lanzado el periódico a nuestro elfo doméstico y maldecido a esta "Umbra" , haz cubierto todo , hermano mío ¿qué más podría hacer yo?-

EL mago le dio una mirada incrédula . - ¿Es que no te alteras con nada?-preguntó enfadado – ¡Con estos tres ya van veinte mortifagos que esta "Umbra" ha asesinado!-

La pelirroja dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó- ¿Y por qué te preocupas? , tienes bastantes mortifagos, no veo como unos cuantos hacen la diferencia –

- ¡¿Qué?! – Harry respiró calmándose - No es el número lo importante, sino el hecho ¿No lo ves? Alguien se cree lo suficientemente poderoso como para desafiarnos ¿y tú no te preocupas por ello?-

Joanne le dio una mirada aburrida- Tú te preocupas por ambos, hermano-susurró y sin esperar a que Harry dijese algo más, salió del comedor .

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar de Londres ,estaba ocurriendo otro hecho histórico .Por primera vez en diez años una reina avalonese pisaba territorio inglés, aunque claro, no muchos sabían de ello.

Kiora y Zeny, junto al resto de la guardia imperial , habían hecho un excelente trabajo con la seguridad , pasando la llegado de la reina a Inglaterra prácticamente inadvertida .

Junto a Hermione venía el nuevo embajador , que representaría la nación avalonese ante Inglaterra ,aunque no era el único también estaba allí Draco , embajador Sindevelino , quien había venido más bien por insistencia que por necesidad…

Como cada vez que salía de Avalon, Hermione llevaba un velo sobre su rostro , que impedía que se viera su cara , así como su diadema sobre su cabeza , iba del brazo de Draco , mientras que en su lado izquierdo, Regulus Black caminaba ,viendo la reconstrucción de la embajada avalonese.

El Salon Keir había sido reconstruido casi piedra por piedra y la pintura de Morgana restaurada con sin igual perfección , lo mismo había ocurrido con el salón japonés , el cual estaba flamante, incluso los patos del estanque se veían como nuevos…

Todo el lugar había sido levantado de nuevo y cada detalle realizado con esmero , incluso los nuevos muebles habían sido traídos desde Ketrungrayen , confeccionados con madera de manzano blanco , la mejor de Avalon.

- Es un trabajo excelente – susurró la joven , viendo el techo del Salón Keir, el cual estaba decorado con pinturas de motivos arbóreos , ninfas y silfos se movían , casi como si estuviesen volando .

Todas las avaloneses sonrieron satisfechas . Incluso Stena Brenes ,líder de las guardianas, se permitió una sonrisa.

- Bien , he de poner las protecciones-dijo seriamente , mirando a sus compañeras.

Todas asintieron y salieron del salón Keir , solamente quedó Hermione.

La razón de su visita no había sido otra más que colocar las nuevas protecciones sobre la embajada . Anteriormente no había tenido protecciones de la Gran Sacerdotisa .Hermione no dejaba de pensar que tal vez ese había sido el error, que había originado la irrupción en la embajada,. Tal vez, si la magia de una reina avalonese hubiese estado protegiendo el lugar, ninguna tragedia hubiera ocurrido.

No era por creerse superior al resto, sino un hecho que la magia de la reina de avalon era más poderosa que el resto de sus pares, sencillamente era porque representaba a Ynys y la misma isla concedía parte de su magia a la reina.

Hermione esperaba que su magia fuese suficiente para proteger debidamente la embajada.

Alzó las manos e inició el trabajo …

…………….

Tres horas más tarde , Hermione bajó los brazos , sintiéndolos entumecidos . Miró satisfecha su trabajo , una fina luz violeta cubría toda la Embajada , aunque claro, sólo era vista si uno podía ver ese tipo de magia.

- Es hermoso – dijo Draco llegando a su lado , viendo el brillo violeta .

Ella asintió , demasiado cansada para decir algo . Stena viendo esto, programó todo para que Hermione pasara la noche en la embajada, después de todo tan cansada como estaba no sería agradable el viaje a Avalon .

Por su parte, Draco se marchó , alegando que lo necesitaban en la embajada sindevelina , mientras tanto Regulus dijo que iba a dar una vuelta por el lugar .

Así acabó el día .

* * *

……………**.**

…**..**

**Hola a todos!!! . Primero que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Y AÑO NUEVO!!( **porque no creo que actualice antes de año nuevo, jeje)

Bueno , otro año que se va , gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia este año y aguantaron mis retrasos en la historia (sorry!!!) , espero acabar la historia en el

2010 .

Ojalá la estén pasando bien en esta navidad ( yo por mi parte sí , he comido harto pan de pascua, adoro el pan de pascua : p )

Ya , no los aburro más y pásenla bien , pero no se desbanden . Saludos a todos!!!

**Respuesta a review( los otros van por reply): **

**Paula:** hola! Finalmente actualizo, humm espero subir más rápido los capítulos. Al fin salí de vacaciones!! , viva por ello, buenop nos leemos y que tengas feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo !.


	7. La ofensiva

**Hola! Tanto tiempo sin escribir! , :p Espero les guste este capítulo, nos leemos.**

**.**

**.**

**La ofensiva**

.

.

Hermione se despertó sintiendo las suaves sábanas de seda de su cama , en la embajada avalonese , dio una mirada a la habitación y notó que el Sol se colaba por las ventanas . Movió su cabeza circularmente y dejó escapar un bostezo , desde hacía mucho no dormía tan bien , tal vez el estar otra vez en Inglaterra tenía algo que ver…

Sus doncellas no tardaron en llegar y aunque no lo necesitaba tuvo que dejarlas vestirla y ordenar su cabello .

Una vez lista , se encontró con Regulus en el comedor , quien estaba sentado leyendo el Profeta . Al ver a la reina , se levantó e hizo una suave reverencia , Hermione asintió y se sentó en la cabecera .

- ¿Algo interesante , embajador?- preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa , al usar por primera vez el nuevo cargo de Regulus .

Este si notó el gesto no lo demostró - No realmente , su excelencia – dijo dejando el periódico , mientras una de las doncellas de la embajada servía jugo de manzanas – Fudge sigue siendo un idiota , si me permite la expresión –

Hermione con una sonrisa asintió - Vaya , no esperaba que continuase aún en el gobierno – meneó la cabeza .

- Tampoco yo – dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño .

Comenzaron a desayunar en silencio , aunque la castaña no dejaba de pensar en algo que rondaba su mente , desde hacía bastante tiempo . Los magos no sabían quién era la Reina de Avalon , esto debido a la trágica muerte de su majestad Yomara años atrás. Por esta causa ,había sido un acuerdo tácito en Avalon mantener la identidad de la soberana en secreto . También sabía que esto se aplicaba a ella , aunque no dejaba de pensar que esa actitud era una muestra de debilidad hacia el enemigo ; Voldemort y sus seguidores debían pensar que Avalon estaba demasiado asustado como para mostrar al mundo a su reina , más ahora teniendo en cuenta el terrible ataque a la embajada .

Hermione apretó los dientes , no le gustaba que pensaran que Ynys era débil , ¡no lo era!. ¡Su reino era uno de más de tres mil años de antigüedad! .

- ¿Su excelencia?- llamó Regulus suavemente , viendo que miraba de forma tan seria su jugo de manzanas .

La castaña alzó la vista - ¿Cuál es su agenda , embajador Black?-

El ojigris frunció el ceño – Tengo una reunión con el embajador de Relaciones exteriores del ministerio – susurró sin entender a qué iba .

- Para presentarse como nuevo embajador de Avalon – dijo ella , a lo que él asintió .

- Sí , su excelencia –

Hermione miró el adorno floral de la mesa , luego al ojigris - ¿Qué guardia ha de llevar?-

-La guardia de la embajada – susurró el sindevelino cada vez más extrañado .

-No , me parece que no – dijo ella .

-¿Quiere que vaya solo?- preguntó el hombre de forma seria – Si ese es el caso , no tengo inconvenientes – susurró fríamente .

Ella sonrió – Oh no embajador, jamás pensaría enviarlo al ministerio de magia sin una escolta , ambos sabemos que no dudarían en lanzarle una maldición a la menor oportunidad .-

- Entonces no entiendo –

- Estaba más bien pensando en lo difícil que será su situación en el ministerio- giró la cabeza meditando – durante años fue un conocido mago inglés , sin contar con que figura "fallecido" entre sus archivos – ella suspiró - causará una fuerte impresión de asombro e incredulidad ante el ministro de relaciones exteriores ¿verdad?-

Regulus asintió, él también lo había pensado y a pesar de que llevaría a la guardia de la embajada junto a la carta de su majestad , que lo nombraba nuevo embajador , dudaba que los del ministerio aceptasen su posición con tanta facilidad , más ahora que sabía que Fudge continuaba como Primer ministro .

-Me parece que ha de requerir una guardia un tanto más "oficial" que la de la embajada ¿no lo cree , embajador Black?-

Regulus sólo pudo abrir los ojos de una manera muy cómica.

.

.

* * *

.

Su paso era firme y decidido , al igual que el de su acompañante a su lado , aunque este se veía algo más pálido de lo usual , internamente no pudo dejar de encontrar aquello memorable , rara era las ocasiones en que Regulus Black dejaba entrever sus emociones .

Tal vez tenía algo que ver los rostros de cada mago en el ministerio, que se giraba a verlos con ojos impresionados .

Por aquí , su excelencia – dijo Stena abriendo la puerta del despacho , ignorando los gritos de la secretaria del ministro de relaciones exteriores.

-Silencio – ordenó Stena con su rostro gélido , logrando callar a la bruja en el acto .

.

* * *

.

Jin Chang era un mago justo y apreciado por la mayoría de sus conocidos , proveniente de una antigua familia de sangre pura , su vida era bastante común y corriente . Se había casado hace cuarenta años , tenía un matrimonio prácticamente ideal y una bella hija casada , que muy pronto traería a este mundo a su tan esperado nieto . ¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida?.

Bueno… todo sería perfecto de no estar el mundo en guerra .

Agradecería siempre que su trabajo no lo llevase a los campos de batalla, después de todo ya era un anciano . No, él no esperaba grandes emociones en su trabajo …

Así que cuando vio entrar a una mujer vestida de blanco , junto al fallecido Regulus Black, estuvo apunto de sufrir un ataque al corazón . Verán… a pesar de tener un trabajo tan tranquilo, Jin tenía un hobby y ese era nada más , ni menos que coleccionar todo aquello que hubiese sido manufacturado en Avalon .

De niño siempre había encontrado la historia de Ynys fascinante y ahora que realmente se sabía que existía … basta decir que el deseo de un niño se había realizado, ¡todo ese mundo de cuento era verdad! . Y como buen admirador de Avalon , sabía muy bien lo que significaba una mujer vestida de blanco, llevando un velo que impedía ver su rostro y como si todo eso no fuese suficiente evidencia , estaba la guardia que llevaba .

Jin Chang supo que estaba ante el más alto mandatario de Ynys Avallach …

Regulus frunció el ceño al ver al anciano de barba larga y ojos negros llevarse una mano a la boca y prácticamente caerse sobre su asiento , solamente sus ojos abiertos evidenciaban que el mago no había tenido alguna especie de ataque.

Por su lado Hermione sonrió tras su velo e hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia Stena , quien cerró la puerta .

El mago más joven sonrió con sorna y se sentó – Buenos días Ministro Chang…- empezó viendo que el otro mago no parecía encontrar aún su voz…

.

.

* * *

.

Era extraño , pensó llegando a su oficina , primero el sujeto que comprobaba las varitas parecía estar sumamente distraído , luego el ascensor estaba prácticamente vacío y si todo eso no fuese ya extraño , sus subalternos no estaban en ningún lado . Todo el maldito departamento de educación estaba vacío , ¡ni la secretaría estaba , era el colmo!.

Miró los pergaminos en su escritorio y se sentó en su asiento , tanta tranquilidad era … ¿dónde estaría todo mundo?. De pronto tuvo una idea brillante, de la cual más tarde se felicitaría .

- ¡Elfo ven aquí!- llamó viendo como al instante aparecía un elfo doméstico .

-¿Qué desea el sr. Malfoy , mi señor? – dijo la criatura .

Lucius Malfoy resopló disgustado, si este fuese su elfo ya estaría castigándose , no le había hecho ninguna reverencia, esos elfos del ministerio eran unas alimañas sin sentido del peligro.

- ¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?- preguntó con los dientes apretados.

El elfo abrió mucho los ojos , como si no supiese algo importante . Y por lo visto así era.

- Mi Sr. todo los magos y brujas están en el departamento de Relaciones exteriores , Sr. –

Malfoy alzó una ceja – Y cuál es la razón de eso –

El elfo pestañeó dos veces y con voz solemne dijo – La Reina-hada está en el ministerio –

.

.

* * *

.

Jin Chang terminó de escuchar al mago y asintió . Había que reconocer que todo lo dicho tenía cierta lógica…

- Así que ud. es el nuevo embajador avalonese – susurró más para sí que para el mago . Dando una mirada a la Reina, quien no había dicho ninguna palabra durante toda la reunión , y eso que ya llevaban una hora .

- Así es ministro – dijo Black.

Jin meditó un momento – Y qué hará con el asunto de su "muerte"- preguntó curioso.

Black sonrió – Bueno… hasta donde sé no hay ninguna ley que condene a un mago por fingir su muerte ¿verdad?-

Jin pestañeó. Ese era un buen punto .

.

* * *

.

.

Mientras tanto afuera de la oficina , se había armado un revuelo digno de una estrella de quiddich . Las guardianas había creado un perímetro , aunque no sin esfuerzo . Los magos eran demasiado curiosos para su propio bien y hacían todo lo posible por colarse por la oficina .

Stena suspiró cansada .

Y fue allí en que vio entre la multitud a un mago de cabello platinado . Oh sí, lo recordaba , Lucius Malfoy , uno de los miembros del departamento de educación y padre de Veles … y asesino de una de los suyos . También sabía que tenía un alto puesto , aunque no lograba recordarlo .

El mago se las había arreglado para llegar a la barrera que había creado la escolta real .

- ¡Déjenme pasar!- demandó el mago ante una de las guardianas - ¡Vengo a ver al ministro Chang!-

- No hay paso – dijo Kiara con el ceño fruncido . - ¡Y no me importa quién sea!- gritó hastiada , al ver que el mago iba a decir la tan usada oración , Stena tuvo que admitir que era abrumador lo absolutamente arrogante que podían ser los magos , cuántas veces en esa hora había oído el " ¡¿Es que no sabe quién soy?¡" de los magos.

Iba a ir a ayudar a Kiara cuando vio que la puerta de la oficina se abría , casi como si de un hechizo se tratase , los magos guardaron silencio .

.

.

* * *

.

.

Era una mujer , no muy alta a ojos de Lucius Malfoy , llevaba una túnica blanca y un velo del mismo color que impedía ver su rostro , también unos guantes . Y había un hombre a su lado, una sola mirada fue suficiente para saber quién era .

- ¡Imposible!-gritó al reconocer a Regulus Black ¿cómo era posible? ¡ese hombre estaba muerto!.

Black llevaba también una túnica aunque esta era de un verde claro , se veía un tanto diferente, llevaba el cabello largo y una diadema sobre su cabeza , frunció el ceño ante eso . ¿Qué significaba esa diadema?.

Fue imposible acercarse a cualquiera de ambos , las guardianas se encargaron de ello, aunque eso no importaba , sino averiguar por qué , luego de 10 años de reclusión en Avalon la reina decidía pisar el reino mágico.

Tenía mucho que investigar y la primera parada era Jin Chang.

.

* * *

.

Era adentrada la noche ya , cuando Al Prince se quedó dormido .

_Nuevamente estaba en ese lugar que no lograba ubicar, un campo , había flores de diferentes colores , violetas, orquídeas, eran tantas que no sabía el nombre de todas ellas. Estaba tirado en medio del pasto , era el atardecer y miraba el cielo . _

_Todo era tan azul , no como el mar , sino un suave tono … _

_- ¿Así que aquí te escondías?- dijo un rostro apareciendo de pronto sobre el cielo. _

_- Zac- dijo frustrado .- intento descansar ¿sabes?- dijo él resignado , sabía que el niño no iba a dejarle en paz, parecía ser que su pasatiempo favorito era molestarlo… qué desagradable. _

_EL niño Zac se tiró sobre él quitándole el aliento , quedando solo a unos centímetros de su rostro . _

_- ¡Qué demonios haces!-gritó molesto ¿cómo se atrevía a herirlo? - ¡Quién te piensas que soy!- _

_El otro chico se quitó refunfuñando que era "aburrido" y se sentó en el césped. _

_- ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¿es que no sabes nada del protocolo? ¡soy un príncipe , no puedes tirarte sobre mi como si nada!- _

_El niño Zac frunció el ceño . – Yo también soy un príncipe y no me estoy quejando ¿sabes?- _

_-¡Eso es porque eres un idiota!- gritó él , levantándose _

_- ¿Y adónde vas?- _

_- ¡Lejos de ti!- gritó él subiendo por la colina, viendo el castillo negro. _

_- ¡No te podrás ir muy lejos, estás en mi reino!- gritó el chico tras suyo , persiguiéndolo . _

_- ¡Déjame en paz , Zacdel!- _

Abrió los ojos , sintiendo que alguien lo movía .

- ¡Prince!- gritó un chico , Summers si no se equivocaba .

- ¿Estás bien?- Al se sentó en la cama , vio al muchacho , si , Edward Summers .

- Sí, estoy bien – dijo algo mareado .

- ¿Seguro, Prince?- preguntó otra vez el chico .

Al miró a su alrededor, por lo visto no había despertado a su otro compañero de habitación .

- Sí, realmente, sólo fue… una pesadilla –

Summers asintió y se fue acostar , una vez la luz estuvo apagada Al pensó en su sueño … ¿Un sueño, verdad?

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser- murmuró para si mismo , porque no había forma alguna que fuese un príncipe …

.

* * *

.

.

Mientras tanto , la noche avanzaba y las nubes deambulaban lentamente , como esperando a que algo sucediese y tal vez así era.

Amparada por la noche , una ráfaga se adentró en el laberíntico lugar , izquierda, derecha , un pasillo oscuro y unas escaleras , la ráfaga no se detuvo a esperar que el Sol apareciera . Siguió su camino , lenta y decididamente .

La ráfaga se detuvo ante un alcoba . Las puertas se abrieron y la ráfaga entró silenciosamente , viendo en la cama al hombre que buscaba . Cabellos negros , ojos cerrados y sábanas de una seda negra , negra como esa misma noche .

Se acercó sigilosamente , viendo al hombre dormir , la ráfaga de pronto se transformó en mujer , una alta de cabellos trenzados y capa oscura .

La mujer frunció el ceño y con una mirada de asco , hundió su espada certeramente en el corazón del hombre.

El mago abrió los ojos a la oscuridad , pero no pudo ver nada . Y así , sin saber qué había ocurrido , se fue de este mundo.

Similares hechos tuvieron lugar en diversos lugares de Europa , en ocasiones era una bruja la afectada , en otras un matrimonio entero , pero en todos una ráfaga similar a aquélla entró en las alcobas robándose la vida de sus enemigos .

Diez magos murieron esa noche .

.

* * *

La mañana siguiente , no hubo Sol , solamente nubes grises anunciando un triste día para muchas familias del mundo mágico .

Aunque claro , Snape no era uno de ellos.

Severus Snape tuvo un día común y corriente , es decir , se levantó , desayunó , atormentó alumnos y gruñó a Mc Gonagall por causa de sus alumnos . Era como siempre, o al menos hasta que , ya en la cena , sintió el conocido dolor en su antebrazo y supo que su día tan tranquilo había finalizado .

No tuvo más que levantarse y dar una mirada a Dumbledore , para que este entendiese de inmediato a donde iba su maestro de pociones.

- Ve , Severus – dijo con voz suave y una mirada algo triste .

Perdió de vista al joven mago al salir del Gran comedor .

- Qué Merlín te cuide, muchacho – susurró Dumbledore perdiendo el apetito .

.

* * *

.

Joanne se mantenía como una estatua de hielo , ante la mirada de su hermano . También podía sentir los ojos de Voldemort sobre ella , calculadores , fríos .

Sin embargo se mantuvo dignamente distante , como solía hacerlo siempre.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y otro mago entró .

- Severus – susurró Voldemort – siéntate con el resto – musitó a lo que el amago obedeció .

Snape no solía asombrarse comúnmente , sin embargo la escasa asistencia a esa reunión lo hizo fruncir el ceño . ¿Acaso sólo los había conjurado a ellos?.

Estaba Malfoy , Bellatrix, los hermanos Gaunt y él , aparte del Lord.

- Como podrán ver –comenzó el mago – tenemos una inasistencia masiva –susurró fríamente , movió su varita entre sus dedos y los fulminó con la mirada . Snape estuvo seguro que algo estaba terriblemente mal .

- Quiero saber dónde estaba cada uno de ustedes anoche –

La pregunta fue , por decirlo poco , extraña .

- Lucius , comienza –

El rubio asintió – Me encontraba en … -dudo un segundo – en casa de mi amante , mi Sr.-

Voldemort alzó una ceja – ¿ Quién es la dama , Lucius? –

- La viuda Greengrass , mi Lord-

Voldemort asintió e hizo la misma pregunta al resto de los magos .

Bellatrix se encontraba realizando una misión en Francia , lugar desde el cual se había aparecido para venir a la reunión .

Snape , por supuesto , había estado en Hogwarts . Y los hermanos Gaunt , Harry y Joanne , en la Fortaleza.

Voldemort meditó un momento . – Ya veo – susurró .

- ¿Mi Lord? –preguntó bella inquieta - ¿Qué sucede?-

EL mago dio una laga mirada a la bruja , giró la cabeza y dio un vistazo a Mordret .

- Alguien ha asesinado a diez magos de mi círculo interno - dijo fríamente , viendo las reacciones en sus sirvientes .

Bella emitió un grito y dio un amago de levantarse , antes de que Voldemort le ordenara sentarse . Mordret parecía querer asesinar a alguien , Malfoy se veía contrariado , Snape silencioso y pensativo, mientras que Lady Gaunt se mostraba tan ajena a todo como siempre.

- ¿Cómo?- susurró Harry más para sí que el resto .

- Eso es lo que he de averiguar – dijo Voldemort , sus ojos carmesí brillaban con una furia que parecía consumir toda la habitación .

.

.

* * *

.

.

No demoró mucho para que la noticia se difundiera , el Profeta puso en primera plana la visita de la Reina al ministerio, así como de la inesperada aparición de Regulus Black , aunque claro estos hechos se vieron un tanto opacados ante la noticia de la muerte de diez prominentes magos sangre pura . El ministerio había dicho que tenía a los "mejores aurores" en el caso, aunque no habían grandes avances y , a medida que pasaban las semanas , no parecía que pudiesen hallar al culpable en el corto periodo.

Harry , mientras tanto estaba de un humor espantoso, haciendo que los mortifagos se apartasen de él , en cuanto lo veían , ya unos cuantos habían pagado por causa del joven mago .

No había que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que esas muertes tenían un toque de venganza …

Harry miró la lista de colegios con intensidad . Avaloneses, tenían que haber sido ellas , ¿quién más se atrevería a enfrentar las fuerzas de maestro Voldemort de esa manera? . La orden no había sido una opción, conocía bien el pensar de Dumbledore , jamás hubiese autorizado el asesinato , mucho menos de esa manera . Así que no quedaban más candidatos , después de todo tenían un motivo .

Millarray de Maris.

Seguramente la muerte de la embajadora había sacado a relucir lo peor de Avalon .

Ahora, Harry pensó mirando la lista de colegios . si solo pudiese encontrar a ese Príncipe , Avalon no sería más un problema . Luego de pensar detenidamente la situación , había llegado a la conclusión que el mocoso avalonese sólo podía estar en un colegio de magos , ¿cómo y por qué?, eran buenas preguntas , sin embargo su curiosidad debería esperar hasta hallarlo .

Por otro lado estaba el asunto de la Reina .Harry miró calculadoramente el artículo del Profeta , sobre la noticia . Habían pasado seis días y la noticia aún causaba cierto revuelo … Miró la fotografía de la mujer , "un montón de ropa blanca con una tiara" , pensó burlonamente , después de todo no se mostraba nada más .

¿Por qué la reina había decidido salir de su escondite? ¿Por la muerte de la embajadora? ¿Por la desaparición del príncipe? . Eso tendría cierto sentido ¿verdad? , si su hijo había desaparecido era normal que su madre saliera de Avalon y se mostrase a los magos …

Por tercera vez Snape resopló fastidiado ante la mirada del director . Con notorio disgusto vio como Flitwick levitaba los adornos de navidad . Quedaban solo dos días para el "evento" y el director no pensaba dejarlo en paz.

Hace unas semanas , Albus había recibido una invitación para el baile anual del ministerio , todo normal hasta ahí , era una tradición , políticos y otras personalidades se divertían hablando de política, vaya cambio , durante esa noche , siempre se hacía y Dumbledore siempre asistía. Aunque este año parecía haber un cambio en los planes , porque junto con la ya tan cocido invitación del ministerio, el correo había traído otra sorpresa : un sobre de papel violeta con cera roja , estampado en él el emblema de Avalon .

Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido había visto a la insólita ave, un cóndor , se recordó Severus , dar la misiva .

Si el asunto no fuese ya extraño, sólo aumentó al ver que su profesor de pociones también recibía una carta idéntica de otra ave .

Como ambos habían estado en el comedor y las aves habían llamado la atención de todos , tanto Dumbledote como Snape habían guardado los sobres para abrirlos más tarde .

Y el "más tarde" había traído más sorpresas .

Por lo visto ,la embajada avalonese había decidido celebrar una fiesta de bienvenida a su nuevo embajador , el evento se celebraría en noche buena en la embajada y ambos estaban "cordialmente" invitados .

Y como era de esperarse , Severus Snape no pensaba asistir , así que de ahí el fastidio del maestro , porque el director quería que él asistiera.

-Vamos , Severus , te hará bien una noche de sana diversión y esparcimiento – dijo el mago .

Snape le dio una oscura mirada . – Me abstendré de tan colorido evento , director , como ya he mencionado las veinte veces anteriores – su voz tenía un cierto deje de fastidio.

El director hizo un puchero y Snape se preguntó por qué su empleador debía ser tan infantil para ciertas cosas .

-Pero Severus , nunca sales a divertirte , eres joven , deberías salir más y esta es una excelente ocasión para ello –

Snape alzó una ceja , dejando en claro sin palabras lo que pensaba de su argumento .

Además me aburriré si no vas , querido muchacho – dijo el mago a lo que Severus le lanzó una oscura mirada, le molestaba que lo llamase así .

-Dudo que se aburra , director , estoy seguro que Potter y Black harán suficiente escándalo en esa fiesta , como para garantizarle bastante diversión –

Potter y Black también había recibido invitaciones. Y ambos pretendían ir , Black para ver a su "desaparecido" hermano y Potter … bueno , Potter iba porque Black iba . Lily le acompañaría , otra razón más para que no fuese a la fiesta . Las veces que veía a Lily siempre eran … tensas , a pesar de los años no dejaba de consumirlo una terrible rabia al verla con Potter .

- No asistiré a esa fiesta , director – dijo decididamente .

.

.

* * *

.

.

-¿Encantadora fiesta , no Severus?- dijo Dumbledore a su lado , a lo que el mago le regaló una de sus más negras miradas. ¿Por qué siempre acababa cediendo a los deseos del director?.

Snape quiso golpearse contra la mesa...

.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
